Prédiction
by Clarisse972
Summary: UA. Hermione Granger, est une sorcière de 24 ans privée de son cœur suite à un maléfice. Une prédiction l'avait pourtant prévenue mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte, dirigée par son orgueil. Le soir du réveillon, elle rencontre Ronald Weasley, un moldu de 23 ans qui est celui qu'elle attendait et qui va la guider dans cette quête douloureuse, afin de retrouver son cœur perdu
1. La magie de Noël

Relecture Brynamon (ma sœur)qui m'a encore bien briefée.

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic dédiée à mon couple favori dans HP : Ron et Hermione. Elle ne sera pas longue. C'est un UA mais la magie existe. C'est de la romance en priorité mais connaissant mon goût pour le drame… et il y aura aussi un peu d'action.

**Disclaimer : Tous les persos appartiennent bien sûr à la talentueuse JK Rowling.**

Mes persos sont un peu plus âgés mais on retrouve quand même un peu de leur caractère initial.

Pour mes lecteurs habituels, merci de me suivre à nouveau dans cette aventure.

Pour les nouveaux, bienvenue.

Résumé complet:

UA. _Hermione Granger, est une sorcière de 24 ans privée de son cœur suite à un maléfice. Une prédiction l'avait pourtant prévenue mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte, dirigée par son orgueil. Le soir du réveillon, elle rencontre Ronald Weasley, un moldu de 23 ans qui est celui qu'elle attendait et qui va la guider dans cette quête douloureuse, afin de retrouver son cœur perdu et peut-être même retrouver la mère de son meilleur ami Harry. Multiple POV._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La magie de Noël**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

C'était le réveillon de Noël. Il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures quand je quittai mon bureau. Je travaillai depuis un an dans un cabinet d'avocats réputés au centre ville de Londres. J'avais eu la chance de continuer mes études près de chez moi grâce aux relations de ma mère, elle-même avocate.

Ma mère qui nous avait quittés mon père et moi, il y a un an justement, suite à un cancer du sein qui l'avait trop vite emporté. Elle n'avait que quarante-six ans…

Du coup, je passai ma vie au boulot. C'était ce qui m'avait aidé à supporter sa perte.

Tout le monde était déjà parti comme d'habitude. Je soupirai car cette fois l'occasion me rendait triste. Je n'avais personne à aller rejoindre ce soir. Papa était allé chez son frère, ne supportant pas l'idée de ce premier réveillon sans elle. Je le comprenais, je l'y avais un peu poussé.

-Rejoins-moi là-bas quand tu as fini, avait-il proposé.

-Je verrai papa. Je verrai…

Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas le rejoindre. Je voulais juste oublier cet évènement soi-disant magique mais qu'y avait-il de magique à Noël ? Rien. J'étais désespérément seule.

Heureusement, j'étais passionnée par mon travail qui comblait tous les manques de ma vie, du moins le croyais-je. A vingt-quatre ans, j'étais célibataire depuis toujours. Je ne m'étais jamais attachée à personne. Je ne savais même pas ce que voulais dire tomber amoureuse. Je voulus chasser des pensées douloureuses mais je replongeai dans le souvenir de ce fameux jour qui avait été le début d'une longue galère.

_**Flashback**_

_Il y a six ans, pendant l'été peu avant mes dix-huit ans._

_Maman, comme toutes les mères sorcières dont la fille avait atteint la majorité, m'emmena voir la grande prêtresse Trelawnay afin qu'elle me prédise mon futur sentimental. J'étais réticente, je ne croyais pas au don de voyance. J'étais très terre à terre pourtant j'étais entourée de magie étant moi-même une sorcière. Maman l'était aussi, terre à terre. Je tenais d'elle cet esprit brillant et cartésien mais elle restait attachée aux traditions ayant elle-même eu une mère sorcière qui l'avait emmenée à ce rite inutile._

_En pénétrant dans la tente confinée et aux décorations sirupeuses, je me collai à elle. _

_-Tu es sûre que je doive en passer par là ?_

_-Mais oui, c'est une tradition obligatoire ma chérie sinon tu t'exposes à une solitude permanente._

_Je frémis alors qu'une femme grande et brune se matérialisait dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe de sorcier sophistiquée dans le ton prune, ornée au col de bijoux lumineux. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des doubles foyers. Elle semblait un peu folle. Sa voix rocailleuse nous demanda de prendre place. Je pris un siège en face de cette immense boule transparente. C'était d'un cliché, m'exaspérai-je._

_-Charmante jeune fille, commença-t-elle, donnez-moi votre main._

_J'obtempérai, ses doigts glacés me saisirent. Elle se pencha vers ma paume qu'elle détailla avec une fausse minutie. Elle fronça les sourcils, ma mère s'affola._

_-Quoi ? Dit-elle. Que voyez-vous ?_

_-Une rupture dans sa ligne de cœur. _

_-Mais bien sûr, raillai-je._

_Ma mère me fila un coup de coude. La prêtresse se redressa, me lâchant la main. Elle entonna une incantation, fixant sa boule qui devint opaque. Elle entra subitement en transe, les yeux morts._

_-Ton cœur sera dérobé dans un mois à cause de ton orgueil. Il sera caché et enseveli au cœur du mal._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! M'emportai-je._

_-Caché où ça ? S'écria ma mère._

_Elle continua sans tenir compte de nos questions._

_-Tu ne connaitras jamais l'amour à moins que tu ne répares ton erreur et alors là seulement tu auras la clef pour retrouver ton cœur. Elle sera dans une boîte particulière. _

_Je restai interdite, ma mère était pâle. Je la secouai._

_-Tu ne vas pas croire ces sornettes !_

_-Comment peut-on faire pour contrer cette prédiction ? Insista ma mère face à la prêtresse qui était revenue à elle._

_-Rien, finit de l'achever celle-ci à qui je lançai des regards meurtriers._

_Je me levai d'un bond, furibonde._

_-Gardez vos boniments de vieille sorcière décrépie pour vous ! Viens maman on s'en va !_

_Elle était effondrée. _

_-J'ai peut-être une solution pour l'aider, avança la folle._

_-Ben voyons, ricanai-je. Comme par hasard et combien ça va nous coûter ?_

_-Rien. _

_Elle disparut un instant me laissant sceptique. Elle revint avec une chaîne en argent où brillait un pendentif ovale en émeraude*. Elle l'enchanta avec une incantation inconnue et ce n'était pas peu dire car je connaissais toutes les incantations ou presque. Elle me la tendit._

_-C'est une pierre de reconnaissance. Elle te préviendra en cas de maléfice à ton égard mais ne pourra l'empêcher. Elle te guidera vers l'être aimé. Celui-ci sera ton seul espoir de retrouver ton cœur. _

_Ma mère la remercia chaleureusement en saisissant la pierre. _

_-Il ne faudra la lui mettre qu'après la prochaine pleine lune, précisa-t-elle. _

_-D'accord. _

_Ma mère la glissa précieusement dans la poche de son manteau. Elle était moins accablée. _

_-Maman, pourquoi te laisses-tu… ?_

_-Arrête Hermy ! Me gronda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attend !_

_-Parce que toi tu le sais ?_

_-J'ai connu quelqu'un à qui s'est aussi arrivé et qui n'a jamais retrouvé son cœur, elle a perdu son mari et son fils._

_-Son mari ?_

_-Oui, elle a eu le temps de le rencontrer avant que son cœur et ses souvenirs ne lui soient dérobés pour une raison inconnue._

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_-Lily Evans Potter._

_J'écarquillai les yeux._

_-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'Harry… ?_

_-Oui, il croit que sa mère est morte mais en fait elle ne se rappelle plus d'eux. Elle a disparu alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. James a préféré mentir à Harry._

_Mon cœur se serra en pensant à mon meilleur ami. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, nous avions grandi ensemble, je l'avais vu devenir un garçon intelligent quoique un peu trop enclin au refus de l'autorité et à l'impulsivité chronique mais il n'en restait pas moins gentil et généreux. _

_-Mais c'est affreux ! M'écriai-je._

_-C'est la vie._

_-Non, c'est anormal ! Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ?_

_-Faire quoi ? James était présent, il n'a pas vu l'assaillant qui devait être un puissant mage noir et il a assisté impuissant à ce vol ignoble. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire qui elle était qu'elle s'est évaporée sous ses yeux, le laissant anéanti. Il ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça, ni pourquoi sa femme était visée. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver._

_-Je me rappelle de cette jeune femme, intervint la vieille Trelawnay._

_Nous nous tournâmes vers elle. _

_-Je lui avais prédit ce qui allait arriver mais comme toi, elle a refusé d'y croire pas par orgueil mais parce qu'elle avait peur…_

_Je ruminai en quittant la tente située sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous franchîmes le Chaudron Baveur pour retourner dans les rues de Londres. Nous prîmes le métro pour retourner à la maison. Ma mère avait épousé un moldu, mon père John Granger. Tout comme l'avait déjà fait ma grand-mère Hermione Davis, la mère de ma mère. Cela expliquait leur désir de rester dans le côté moldu. Elles étaient des sang-mêlé comme moi. J'étais fille unique (comme ma mère et feu ma grand-mère) d'où mon lien très fort avec Harry, lui aussi fils unique. Il était le frère que je n'avais pas eu. _

_-Il doit en être informé ! M'animai-je de plus belle une fois hors du métro._

_-Non. Jamais ! Je t'interdis de le lui dire, Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ! _

_Je vivais avec mes parents non loin de chez Harry qui vivait aussi dans le Londres moldu même si son père était un sorcier comme lui. C'est le père de Harry qui, quelques jours après son arrivée dans le quartier, avait compris que j'étais une sorcière en me voyant dans mon jardin faire voler des pâquerettes et qui en avait parlé à mes parents qui de doute façon étaient déjà au courant de ma nature. Leur amitié était née de là même si ma mère le connaissait déjà à ce que j'avais compris. _

_De là, Harry et moi avions passé du temps l'un chez l'autre, laissant libre court à notre état de sorcier. J'avais poursuivi mes études à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, comme Harry pendant la même période. Nous venions d'être diplômés. Il comptait devenir Auror, ce qui avait surpris son père. Moi j'avais choisi la voie de la justice et voulait devenir avocate comme maman. Je préférai vivre et travailler du côté moldu car mon instinct me le dictait ainsi et que je souhaitais rester près de ma famille. Harry aussi avait ce choix. _

_Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris mon pc et me connectai pour prévenir Harry. Il n'était sur aucun de nos sites favoris. Je n'avais plus de portable depuis deux jours, je l'avais malencontreusement fait tombée dans les toilettes lors d'un besoin express et impossible de le réparer, saleté de technologie moldue !_

_-Mince !_

_Mon père revint de son travail à ce moment là. Je descendis pour lui en parler. Il se renferma. _

_-C'est un évènement que tu n'aurais pas dû connaitre, s'agaça-t-il._

_Ma mère et lui se disputèrent à ce sujet, me laissant ronger ma culpabilité. _

_Parfois, je ne réfléchissais pas toujours surtout quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un que j'aimais… _

_Fin du flashback_

J'ouvris mon tiroir et en sortis ma baguette, la rangeai dans ma mallette. Elle était toujours avec moi. En quittant le bureau donc, je pris l'ascenseur et m'élançai hors de celui-ci, pressée d'attraper le dernier métro pour arriver chez moi. Je me servais de la magie que quand je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être démasquée. Je me heurtai à quelqu'un sans faire exprès et manquai de m'étaler. Une poigne de fer me rattrapa in extremis et me remit sur mes jambes. J'avais heurté l'homme de ménage, me rendis-je compte, mortifiée.

Je ne le voyais toujours que de dos et je reconnus ses cheveux roux en premier. La douceur de ses traits marqués par des taches de rousseur me prit au dépourvue, contrastant avec sa carrure imposante. Je clignai des yeux sous la profondeur de ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Il esquissa un sourire. Je me dégageai, gênée. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne connaissais pas cette sensation. II détourna le regard vers ma poitrine, je suivis son regard, écarquillai les yeux devant l'intensité lumineuse de mon émeraude. Je la cachai dans ma main et pris la fuite sans autre cérémonie.

-Attendez ! Entendis-je.

Je frissonnai sous cette voix grave.

-Par Merlin ! Me sermonnai-je, reprends-toi Hermione !

Une fois installés sur le siège d'un wagon, je lâchai enfin ma pierre. Elle avait repris sa teinte normale mais me brûlait la peau. Mon cœur commença enfin à s'apaiser. Je fixai l'extérieur à travers la vitre mal nettoyée. Elle me renvoya mon propre reflet, celle d'une fille aux cheveux bruns et courts dont la coupe n'en était pas moins féminine, effilée sur la nuque. Avec des yeux marrons, relevés par du fard à paupière dans les ton chauds, un nez droit, une bouche fine agrémentée de rouge à lèvres. J'étais jolie.

Je portais un trench noir sur mon tailleur-jupe sombre et un foulard dans les tons bruns. De petites boucles en or ornaient mes oreilles, cadeau de ma mère que je portais tout le temps. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison et de lui parler. J'avais la chance de pouvoir le faire dans des occasions particulières.

Je remontai ma rue, pénétrai dans mon appartement au premier étage, balançai mon trench, mes chaussure et courus dans ma chambre. J'allumai la pièce et fonçai droit sur le tableau qui représentait ma mère assise sur un banc près d'un lac. Un tableau fait il y a quelques années par un peintre sorcier des plus basiques avais-je cru à l'époque. En fait, au décès de maman, ce tableau m'avait été légué exclusivement et j'avais appris quelques jours plus tard que l'âme de ma mère y résidait désormais. Elle m'avait parlé à travers ce tableau et m'avait expliqué que le peintre sorcier était en fait un puissant mage qui lui avait proposé de lui offrir ce service si en retour elle acceptait de lui rendre elle-aussi un petit service. Ce qu'elle fit même si je ne sus quel service elle lui rendit.

-Maman ! Criai-je.

Comme je m'en doutais, elle resta figée. Elle souhaitait que je fasse mon deuil et voulait que je ne l'appelle qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Maman, je l'ai rencontré ! Ma pierre s'est illuminée !

Elle se tourna vers moi, murmura un mot de passe qui changeait à chaque fois et qui me permettait de la rejoindre cinq minutes à l'intérieur du tableau. J'énonçai le mot de passe et me sentis aspirée par le tableau.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

Deux heures plus tôt

Comme à chaque fois, j'entendis l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et ses talons cliqueter sur le sol. Je ne me tournais jamais pour la regarder, j'attendais toujours qu'elle s'éloigne pour oser lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Mes journées s'illuminaient à cette seule pensée de l'apercevoir. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et me heurta violemment, manquant de se vautrer royalement. Je lâchai ma raclette et la rattrapai avec dextérité, un peu comme on attrape un ballon de rugby (j'adorais le rugby) mais avec plus de délicatesse. Sa main était douce, son visage était carrément sortit d'un magazine de mode. Je me perdis dans ses immenses yeux marron pailletés d'or. Tout se figea, mon cœur s'envola, tandis que je voyais son visage se modifier, ses yeux me détailler comme je la détaillais. Une sorte de connexion se fit. Je fus rempli de plénitude. J'aurais pu la regarder toute la vie jusqu'à m'en dessécher les yeux mais une lumière vive me détourna d'elle. Son pendentif brillait de mille feux. Elle s'en rendit compte aussi, le cachait dans sa paume et courut hors du hall insensible à mon appel.

Je restai dans une position ahuri pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que mon pouls se calme. Cet instant magique, je l'avais rêvé tant de fois. Depuis son arrivée ici, il y a un an, je ne voyais qu'elle. Mais elle ne me voyait pas. J'avais fini par me faire une raison, je n'étais pas son style, forcément. Elle était belle, intelligente, cultivée. Moi j'étais des plus banals, un peu balourd et d'une inculture sans borne. J'avais arrêté mes études au second cycle, préférant travailler et aider mes parents qui étaient agriculteurs. Notre maison, construite par mon père, avait contenu pas moins de sept enfants Weasley. Nous étions tous adultes mais trois d'entre nous vivaient encore chez eux. Percy, Ginny et moi. Ginny étant la plus jeune et Percy le plus âgé. J'avais vingt-trois ans, était sportif, heureux de vivre mais terriblement seul affectivement. J'étais trop timide, voilà mon problème. Ma première petite-amie, Lavande, s'était foutue de moi quand elle avait compris qu'à dix-neuf ans je n'avais embrassé aucune fille et le pire de tout que j'étais encore vierge.

Je me ratatinai sur place car c'était toujours le cas. Oui, j'étais pas un cadeau…

Mon portable sonna, c'était George, un de mes frères. Ils étaient tous venus pour le réveillon.

-Tu fous quoi ?

-Rien, j'ai fini, j'arrive.

Je m'étais mis en retard uniquement pour la voir passer comme chaque soir de la semaine depuis un an. J'étais pathétique.

Je rangeai mon matériel, filai me changer et rejoignis ma voiture. Je vérifiai que tous mes cadeaux étaient toujours dans le coffre de ma Twingo (ma titine française). J'aimais ma voiture, elle était la première chose que je m'étais offert avec mon salaire. En montant dans ma voiture, je remarquai quelque chose qui brillait au sol. Je fis quelques pas et découvris une clef. Une clef dorée unique, sans attache, d'une forme peu courante. Je n'hésitai pas à la prendre, allez savoir pourquoi, et la rangeai dans ma boîte à gants.

Je pris tranquillement la route, heureux de retrouver ma famille au complet.

* * *

***EMERAUDE****  
****Pierre de la connaissance secrète, l'émeraude a le pouvoir de révéler le futur et c'est un puissant ennemi contre les enchantements et les sortilèges. Elle aide les amoureux, révélant la vérité ou la fausseté des serments d'amour. Selon Pline, grâce à sa couleur verte, il est suffisant de regarder fixement une émeraude afin que les yeux fatigués redeviennent frais et reposés. Dans la thérapie ayurvédique, l'émeraude est liée au quatrième chakra, siège de l'amour et des émotions. (Ref : . )**

J'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite.

Donnez-moi vos impressions, ce sera très utile.


	2. Des choix compliqués

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Bry et Amygdaloide** pour leur review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des choix compliqués**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Je retrouvai ma mère avec plaisir et tristesse. Elle se leva du banc et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Elle me tira ensuite vers le banc, m'obligeant à m'asseoir.

-Allez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

-Mon émeraude s'est mise à étinceler.

Elle s'anima.

-Raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

-Je quittai le travail et j'étais ailleurs, en sortant de l'ascenseur j'ai heurté l'homme de ménage. Il m'a rattrapée et…

-Et…

-Et il avait les plus beaux yeux bleus que je n'ai jamais vus.

Ma mère sourit, me caressant les cheveux.

-Tu l'as enfin rencontré.

Je ne réalisai pas.

-Il est là depuis un an, je le croise tous les jours, pourquoi ça ne s'est pas produit avant ?

-L'avais-tu seulement regardé avant ?

Je réfléchis.

-Non, c'est vrai. C'était l'homme de ménage, je n'y prêtais pas attention.

-Je n'aime pas ce que j'entends Hermione.

-C'était l'homme de ménage ! Me défendis-je.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas le métier qu'il fait qui représente ce qu'il est. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ce genre de détail. Il faut être aimable avec n'importe qu'elle personne que tu croises.

-Mais…

-Rappelle-toi ce qui t'a amené dans cette situation : ton orgueil ! Ce fichu orgueil que tu n'as pas su modérer !

_Flash back_

_Un mois après avoir vu la prêtresse._

_Maman, qui avait beaucoup de relation, avait réussi à me faire obtenir un entretien avec le Doyen de l'université de Cambridge et il avait été si époustouflé que j'avais eu l'immense opportunité d'être acceptée dans cette structure mondialement réputée (la première au monde !) pour y commencer mes études de droit. J'étais ambitieuse et déterminée à réussir._

_Ce troisième jour de cours fut encore des plus ennuyeux, mes professeurs étaient censées être des pointures mais certains avaient d'évidentes lacunes. J'en avais repris un dès la deuxième heure le premier jour. Il n'avait apprécié que moyennement mais je n'étais pas là pour lui passer de la pommade, mon temps était précieux, je devais progresser rapidement. Je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps. Je passais du temps dans la bibliothèque et dans les musées internes à l'Université. _

_Ce midi-là, je mangeai seule à ma table au réfectoire, quand un jeune homme vint m'accoster._

_-Salut, cette place est libre._

_Je le regardai de haut, un grand maigrelet, blond platine et déplaisant._

_-Vous êtes ?_

_-Drago Malefoy, on suit les mêmes cours. T'as l'air un peu à l'écart comme moi. _

_-Je ne me mélange pas à n'importe qui, c'est la seule raison de ma solitude, m'agaçai-je._

_-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, mon père est…_

_-Je me fiche bien de qui est ton père, il pourrait bien être le grand Albus Dumbledore qu'il n'aurait à mes yeux aucun intérêt, continuai-je avec mépris._

_-Qui ça ? _

_-Peu importe, n'y voit rien de personnel mais je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée._

_Il rougit, se détourna pour aller s'asseoir plus loin près d'un gros lourdaud. Je repris mon déjeuner pensant déjà à la prochaine conférence sur les relations internationales, espérant un intervenant à la hauteur cette fois. Je ne fus pas déçue, Me Lupin se révéla être remarquablement professionnel. Je buvais ses paroles. Il interrogea un élève sur une question de base concernant l'émergence du droit international et c'est seulement là que je remarquai la présence du blond. Il bafouilla, je levai la main consternée par son inculture et répondis avec une satisfaction flagrante, sûre de ma réponse. Me Lupin me sourit, épaté. J'aimais faire cet effet là. A la fin de la conférence ridiculement trop courte (deux petites heures) le blond voulut me bousculer en partant mais il se heurta à un mur invisible et s'envola contre le mur sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs. Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait. Il se releva, un peu sonné, puis me jeta un regard plein de défiance et de colère. Mon émeraude clignota à ce moment là. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, trop absorbée par ce type dont je ne me rappelais même pas le nom. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot, refusant l'aide des autres élèves et de l'intervenant. _

_Alors que je tentai de rejoindre le métro pour rentrer chez moi, je me sentis bizarre, ma tête me tourna. Je m'assis à la première marche d'un immeuble et cherchai à reprendre contenance. Une douleur irradia ma poitrine, je gémis, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, portant la main à mon cœur. Personne ne me portait assistance à croire que j'étais invisible. Je n'arrivai pas à parler, je me recroquevillai et manquai de me croire folle en voyant une fumée opaque mauve sortir de ma poitrine. Elle forma des volutes et une reproduction exacte d'un cœur humain apparut devant moi. Mes yeux se remplirent d'horreur tandis que je sentais un froid s'insinuer à la place de mon cœur dont les battements avaient étrangement ralenti. Je me rappelai alors de la prédiction…_

_Fin du flashback_

-Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu noues des liens avec ce jeune homme.

-Je m'y vois déjà, rétorquai-je. "Excusez-moi, M. l'homme de ménage, je suis une sorcière dont on a volé le cœur parce que j'étais une peste arrogante et j'ai besoin de vous pour le récupérer car vous êtes celui que j'attendais, l'amour de ma vie."

Je ricanai rien qu'en prononçant ces mots. En fait j'étais anxieuse. J'étais incapable d'aller vers qui que ce soit alors comment nouer des liens ?

-Pas le temps de t'apitoyer ma chérie, tu dois trouver un moyen, provoque le destin et attends d'être sûre de son amour avant de lui parler de ta nature sorcière.

-Facile à dire, c'est bien beau mais…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que j'étais déjà revenue dans ma chambre. Ma mère avait repris sa posture et ne pouvait pas communiquer avec moi avant un certain laps de temps.

-Joyeux Noël maman, lui souhaitai-je avec tristesse.

Mon cœur gros eut besoin de temps pour ne plus être mélancolique.

OoooO

Le lendemain

En me levant ce mardi, je découvris un paysage enneigé. C'était beau. Je m'accoudai à ma fenêtre et le contemplai un instant puis allai déjeuner. En consultant mon portable je vis que j'avais un message de Harry me souhaitant un bon Noël et souhaitant que je vienne manger avec sa famille ce midi. Je voulus refuser mais j'avais trop besoin de lui parler.

« Ok je me prépare et j'arrive vers midi et demie. »

J'appelai mon père qui m'avait aussi laissé un message, il s'inquiétait pour moi et je m'inquiétai pour lui. J'évitai de lui parler des évènements de la veille et lui indiquai que je le rejoindrai ce soir à la maison pour diner car je devais manger ce midi avec Harry.

-Je suis aussi invité, ma chérie.

-C'est vrai ? Tu passes me prendre alors ?

-Oui, vers midi. Ça te va ?

-Impeccable. A tout à l'heure papa, je t'aime.

Il était bien la seule personne à qui je pouvais exprimer de l'amour. Mes sentiments filiaux ne m'avaient pas été enlevés.

-Je t'aime aussi mon trésor.

Pendant que je déjeunai, je pensai à mon inconnu aux yeux bleus. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que je l'imaginais. Ma pierre m'aurait-elle trompée ? La sensation que j'avais eue me disait que non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Comment allais-je pouvoir l'aborder demain ? Comment allais-je pouvoir lui expliquer ? Devais-je lui mentir ? Faire semblant de m'intéresser à lui ? Ou les choses se feraient-elles naturellement ? Avait-il seulement envie de me connaitre ? Est-ce qu'au moins je lui plaisais ?

Bien sûr que oui, je ne pouvais que lui plaire !

Mon émeraude m'envoya une petite décharge. Elle me rappelait à l'ordre comme à chaque fois que je me montrais vaniteuse.

-Si je sais que je lui plais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! Persistai-je.

Cette fois pas de réaction.

Je mis en ordre la cuisine d'un coup de baguette et allai me préparer tranquillement. J'avais envie de voir papa et Harry.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Je finissais d'aider mon père à préparer le déjeuner de Noël, trop heureux de recevoir mes amis et ma famille. Hier soir, nous étions restés tous les deux encore une fois. Il était toujours triste en ces périodes de fêtes. Je le comprenais, il se sentait tellement seul depuis la mort de maman juste un an après ma naissance. Jamais il n'avait tenté de renouer des liens avec qui que ce soit. Sa solitude me pesait.

Je n'avais pas connu ma mère, Lily. Je ne me rappelais d'elle qu'au travers des souvenirs de papa et des photos dans l'album de famille. Une photo trônait sur la cheminée, c'était ma préférée. Elle y riait en me tenant dans ses bras, me faisant décoller dans les airs. Peu importait l'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais je savais que j'étais dans son cœur pour l'éternité. Je n'avais pas grandi en étant malheureux, entouré de mon père, de mon parrain, de ma tante Pétunia et de mon cousin Dudley. Je passais souvent des vacances chez ces deux-derniers. Ils vivaient seuls, l'ex-mari de ma tante, un abruti fini du nom de Vernon Dursley, avait malencontreusement fini dans un asile. Il avait été violent avec Dudley surtout quand il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier par un pur hasard car ma tante ne l'était pas et ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Depuis qu'il n'était plus là, je passais une partie de chaque vacance d'été chez eux et l'autre partie avec mon parrain. Dudley que je taquinais souvent parce qu'il était resté longtemps rondouillard, avait fini par s'affiner en faisant du sport de combat. Il m'y avait initié et on était inscrit dans le même club où l'on se retrouvait tous les vendredi soir au lieu de sortir en boite comme tous les jeunes de Londres. Après l'on s'étonnait tous les deux d'être encore célibataire.

On sonna.

-Va ouvrir, décréta mon père.

James Potter avait quarante-quatre ans. Il avait des yeux noisette, des cheveux noirs toujours indisciplinés, il était grand et bien bâti. En ça je lui ressemblais sauf pour les yeux, les miens étaient verts, seul héritage de ma mère. Parfois quand mon père m'observait ou me parlait, il se troublait.

-Tu as le même regard doux et parfois intraitable de ta mère.

J'ouvris la porte, frappa dans la main de mon cousin comme des potes et lui demandai des nouvelles comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis vingt plombes alors qu'on s'était vu vendredi dernier. Ma tante Pétunia, la sœur ainée de ma mère, était peu démonstrative, elle me sourit néanmoins. Elle était grande et très mince, avait des cheveux blonds retenus dans un chignon des plus stricts et un visage assez chevalin. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ma mère. Elle était un peu rigide mais nullement méchante ou sévère. C'était une apparence pour cacher sa réserve naturelle. Elle m'avait raconté tant d'anecdotes sur maman quand elles étaient petites, riant parfois aux éclats. Mais elle s'autorisait rarement ce genre de démonstration. Elle secoua un peu la tête :

-Tu es un vrai volcan. Tu lui ressembles tellement.

Elle parlait de sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle persistait à dire que j'avais les défauts de mon père et le caractère de ma mère. Elle semblait en vouloir à mon père pour quelque chose mais je n'avais jamais su quoi malgré mon enquête.

-Entrez, vous êtes les premiers.

Je les installai au salon, mon père vint les saluer. On sonna de nouveau et je découvris un homme à l'allure de saltimbanque sur le pas de la porte.

-Sirius ! Criai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Mon parrain…

Toute une histoire. Il avait le même âge que papa, avait été à Poudlard avec lui, avait fait les pires bêtises avec leur pote Lupin mais celui-ci avait déserté suite à une histoire obscure dont je n'étais pas au courant. Sirius vivait du côté moldu aussi mais, je ne le voyais que très rarement. Il possédait plusieurs sociétés mais vivait simplement dans sa demeure familiale square Grimmaurd. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit, je ne m'y sentais pas à mon aise. C'était peut-être dû à l'histoire de sa famille qui était des plus sanglantes.

Il était solitaire, plutôt bel-homme, changeait régulièrement de compagne et profitait de la vie en voyageant souvent pour son boulot. Il me gâtait, me pourrissait comme disait mon père et il lui répliquait une phrase que j'adorais entendre :

-On ne peut pourrir un cœur pur.

Il me repoussa, les mains sur mes épaules, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu as encore pris au moins dix centimètres depuis la dernière fois ! S'exclama-t-il.

-N'exagère pas. Juste neuf, rectifiai-je avec fierté. Allez viens, Dud est là avec tante Tunie.

Une demi-heure passa avant que Hermione n'arrive enfin avec son père.

-Il était temps, leur dis-je tout sourire en leur donna une accolade.

Hermione était mon amie d'enfance, sorcière comme moi, brillante et pourtant tellement triste et c'était plus ancien que la mort de sa mère datant de l'an passé. Cela remontait à son entrée universitaire après avoir réussi brillamment ses études à Poudlard.

_Flashback_

_Il y a six ans._

_Je rentrai de ma première journée de formation éreintante au poste d'Auror stagiaire quand Hermione sonna comme une folle en criant à travers la porte. Je la fis entrer, elle était essoufflée, complètement retournée._

_-Je… Je… Harry…_

_-Hermione, qui a-t-il ?_

_Je l'obligeai à se ressaisir en la secouant un peu._

_-Mon cœur je l'ai perdu._

_Je crus qu'elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête._

_-Tu es confuse. Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte !_

_-J'ai subi un maléfice Harry, en quittant les cours. L'âme de mon cœur s'est échappée de moi et a disparue._

_Je l'examinai, perplexe._

_-Je ne suis pas folle, j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je n'y croyais pas un instant à ces boniments._

_-Croire en quoi ?_

_-Aux paroles de cette prêtresse à deux sous._

_-Quoi tu as été voir Trelawney ? M'étonnai-je._

_Je me moquais._

_-Je n'avais pas le choix, s'agaça-t-elle, maman voulait m'y emmener à cause de cette satanée tradition. Trelawney a fait une prédiction que ma mère a prise très au sérieux._

_-Une prédiction ?_

_-Oui, elle m'a prédit ce qui est arrivé ce soir, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise cela._

_-Je comprends. Toi qui es si réfractaire à ce que tu ne contrôles pas, à ce qui n'a pas d'explication logique. _

_Je souris, moqueur :_

_-Mais être sorcière ça c'est tellement logique…_

_Elle me claqua un tape derrière le crane._

_-Tu crois que j'ai envie de plaisanter, ma vie est fichue, jamais je ne tomberai amoureuse !_

_-Tu y crois réellement ? Dis-je en me frottant la tête.  
_

_-Le vide s'est installé, je me sens délestée de ce qui faisait de moi un être humain. Jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureuse, je le sens au fond de moi !_

_Je m'alarmai._

_-Il faut que tu en parles à tes parents avant toute chose, ensuite on trouvera une solution pour te le récupérer._

_Je n'étais pas convaincu mais elle, elle l'était et je voulais qu'elle soit rassurée._

_En la raccompagnant chez elle, je compris enfin l'immensité de la catastrophe et lui promis d'être là au moment voulu._

_Fin du flashback_

Elle semblait ailleurs et son père, un homme très discret et très distingué, était ailleurs aussi.

-Entrez.

Nous passâmes à table, l'ambiance fut conviviale. C'était une belle journée.

OoooO

Nous étions dans ma chambre, Hermione me confiait sa rencontre avec un jeune homme à son travail.

-Ça y est ! M'exclamai-je. On va enfin pouvoir agir.

-Agir, agir, c'est un bien grand mot, me temporisa-t-elle. Laisse-moi au moins faire sa connaissance.

-Tu n'as pas l'air emballée.

-Il est si différent de moi.

-En quoi ?

-Et bien, il est roux.

Je pouffai.

-Hermione…

-C'est l'homme de ménage du batiment.

-Oui et alors ? M'agaçai-je.

-Harry…

-Tu sais bien ce qui t'a menée à tout ce gâchis ! La coupai-je.

-Non, dis-moi.

-Ton orgueil ! Lui rafraichis-je la mémoire. Rappelle-toi ce Malefoy que tu as humilié. Il est à l'origine de ton mal, sinon pourquoi aurait-il disparu le lendemain de ton attaque. Tout est lié. Tu dois réparer en cessant de faire ce genre de distinction stupide. Arrête de te croire meilleure que les autres !

-Tu crois que c'est si simple, que mon simple orgueil est en cause ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Je suis ton ami parce qu'on se connait depuis l'enfance sinon jamais je ne le serai devenu.

Elle sembla blessée par cette remarque.

-Tu étais une vraie peste arrogante ! Me défendis-je.

-J'ai changé.

-Je l'ai cru. Alors ne me déçois pas, rencontre ce gars et mets-le en confiance. Ensuite on lui dira tout.

-Nous devons protéger le secret magique, protesta-t-elle.

-C'est ta moitié, il sera au courant tôt ou tard et votre relation ne doit pas commencer par un mensonge.

-Relation ?

-Quoi ça te fait bizarre de savoir que c'est lui avant même l'étincelle ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Je ne ressens rien, pourtant quelque chose s'est passé, j'en suis persuadée parce qu'il m'a regardée comme si...

-Comme si quoi ?

-Comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

-Tu dois y être habituée.

-Non, personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça.

-Et bien alors, cela s'annonce plus facile que prévu.

-En quoi ?

-Au moindre signe de ta part, il va être à tes pieds et…

-Et ?

-Et tu devras faire semblant, le temps d'obtenir sa confiance.

-Faire semblant…

Je savais que c'était moche comme procédé mais comment faire autrement ?

-Tu dois réparer tes erreurs, quoi qu'il en coûte Hermione et il est la clef.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

La veille

Le réveillon avait été folklo comme chaque année. Les jumeaux (Fred et George), mes frères, avaient animé la soirée à leur manière. Ils étaient de petits rigolos à temps pleins. Ma mère n'en pouvait plus de leurs blagues. Ils avaient ouvert un magasin à leur compte en centre ville de Londres, un magasin de farce et attrapes qui marchait du feu de Dieu. J'avais été bluffé par la réalisation de leur projet si incertain. Mais leur détermination et leur bagout avait eu gain de cause, leur ouvrant beaucoup de portes. J'avais tenté de bosser avec eux mais après trois jours de disputes, nous nous entendions décidément pas, j'avais préféré m'en aller pour préserver notre fraternité.

Billy, mon autre frère, l'ainé de la fratrie, était revenu d'un long séjour en France, marié à une française : Fleur. Ma mère avait failli en faire une attaque me raconta Ginny. Fleur venait d'une grande famille et avait des moyens. Elle était très belle, grande et élancée, d'un blond un peu étrange. Ses habits étaient griffés et elle parlait avec un accent français très guindé. Je ne comprenais pas comment Billy avait pu s'attirer ses faveurs mais il était certain qu'elle l'aimait vu comment elle le regardait. J'aurais aimé qu'on me regarde ainsi. Je repensai à Mlle Granger, me sentit tout chose.

-Ça va Ron, me demanda Ginny, toujours attentive à tout.

Elle avait vingt-deux ans et poursuivait des études d'esthéticienne. Elle était naturelle, aussi rousse que nous tous avec de longs cheveux brillants, sa seule fierté. Elle adorait maquiller et prendre soin de tout ce qui passait sous sa main. J'aimais ses masques à la boue mais c'était un secret entre elle et moi, connaissant mes frères.

-Elle m'a parlé, lui dis-je simplement.

-Qui ça ?

Je restai muet.

-Miss pimbêche ? S'ahurit-elle.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

-C'est ce qu'elle est vu comment tu la décris.

-C'est que je la décris mal alors.

-Si tu le dit.

Elle pianotait sur son portable qu'elle s'était offert grâce à ses pourboires de serveuse. Elle aidait mes parents à payer ses études. Ils étaient fiers d'elle, comme nous tous. La petite dernière, la seule fille parmi la fratrie. Elle avait un caractère fort comme nous tous, mais nous l'avions endurcie pour qu'elle puisse baigner dans la vie sans problème.

-Tu causes encore avec Dean ?

-Oui. Il s'emmerde chez sa tante et préférerait être avec moi.

Je grognai. Je savais bien pourquoi il voulait être avec elle. Je savais qu'elle avait déjà franchi le pas avec lui et cela m'écœurait parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, elle avait répondu :

-Faut bien que je me préchauffe pour celui qui sera le bon.

-Tu délires. Pourquoi ne pas attendre le bon tout simplement ?

-Je ne suis pas idiote, je ne veux pas faire comme toi et être vierge à bientôt vingt-quatre ans, avait-t-elle rétorqué, moqueuse.

J'avais rougi et l'avais virée de ma chambre ce jour là.

Percy, un autre de mes frères, celui avec lequel j'avais le moins de liens, attira notre attention autour de la table familiale en bois défraichis.

-J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

-Nous t'écoutons mon garçon, déclara mon père, attentif.

Arthur Weasley, aimait ses enfants, les encourageait, les dynamisait, prodiguant conseils et avis sans jamais interférer dans leur vie. Un homme qui ne se plaignait jamais, qui avait travaillé dur en partant de rien, pour offrir à ses enfants un toit, à manger, de l'amour. Un homme dont j'étais fier d'être le fils.

-Je vais devenir l'adjoint du Maire, annonça Percy.

Mon père fronça les sourcils, pas bon signe du tout.

-T'as perdu la tête, s'emporta Fred.

-Oui ! Approuva George. Tu comptes vraiment bosser avec Lucius Malefoy ! Ce pourri !

Malefoy avait jadis dépossédé mon père d'une légation d'une arrière grand-tante qui aurait pu améliorer notre vie. Cette affaire était restée sans suite car nous n'avions pas de preuves mais nous savions qu'il était derrière tout ça. Comme les autres je m'indignai de l'arrivisme de Percy, le plus ambitieux certes mais aussi le plus mal avisé d'entre nous.

Il avait définitivement bousillé notre réveillon.

* * *

Alors ce deuxième chapitre ?


	3. Echanges de toutes sortes

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Amygdaloide** pour sa review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Echanges de toutes sortes.**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

J'étais assise dans la voiture de mon père, il roulait en silence et doucement à cause de la neige. J'aurais pu dégager la route magiquement mais il ne souhaitait pas trop que je me serve de la magie hors de chez moi, de chez lui, ou de chez Harry. Il n'était pas contre la magie mais cela était pour lui un mystère malgré les tentatives de ma mère pour qu'il s'en imprègne un peu. Nous avions quitté la maison des Potter, il y a quelques minutes. Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures. J'eus un coup de barre, baillai discrètement.

-Sacrée journée, mon trésor.

-Oh oui papa, il s'en passe des choses depuis quelques heures.

Il sembla intrigué par mes paroles, tenta d'en savoir plus mais j'éludai. Il ne devait rien savoir pour l'instant. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça. Il me couvait comme un dragon protège ses œufs. J'appréciai, plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer mais je voulais moi aussi le préserver. La mort de maman l'avait rendu si triste…

Devant mon immeuble, il coupa le moteur. Je l'observai, étonnée.

-Tu veux monter papa ?

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te parler d'une chose importante.

Et il voulait surtout voir le portrait de maman…

Là-haut, je lui pris son manteau que j'accrochai et il s'en alla directement vers le séjour, pensant y trouver le tableau.

-Il est dans ma chambre maintenant papa.

-Ah…

-Viens.

Je lui pris la main, le tirai vers ma chambre restée ouverte. Il hésita à entrer.

-Allons papa.

-Ça ne se fait pas de rentrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille, se justifia-t-il.

-Et bien reste sur le seuil, tant pis.

Il soupira et finit par entrer à ma suite presqu'hypnotisé par ma mère. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait lui parler, que moi seule était autorisée à entrer dans le tableau mais cela le réconfortait comme s'il la percevait réellement derrière ces couleurs pastels. Il glissa ses doigts sur la toile qui émit un son étrange comme un crépitement. En me penchant d'un peu plu près, je fis un bond. Le tableau avait changé, maman n'était plus de profil assise sur ce banc mais elle était de dos. C'était la première fois que le phénomène se produisait. Il faut dire que papa ne s'était jamais aventuré à toucher le tableau. Il sembla s'attrister qu'elle lui tourne le dos ainsi et posa son front contre son image, fermant les yeux. Je passai une main dans son dos et remarquai que son corps devenait rigide.

-Papa ?

Silence.

-Papa ! Criai-je stressée.

-Oh mon Dieu, entendis-je.

Je manquai de faire une syncope en le découvrant dans le tableau. Il faisait face à ma mère, elle aussi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il finit par s'en moquer, enlaçant ma mère avec passion. Je rougis quelque peu les voyant se laisser aller. Je m'éloignai, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Assise sur un coin de mon lit, je craignais un retour à la normale difficile pour lui. Mais bon, il était trop tard pour agir.

Les cinq minutes passèrent, je me postai de nouveau près du tableau prête à l'accueillir. Une minute passa, puis une autre. Je commençai à m'inquiéter et leur en fit part.

-Hum hum, raclai-je ma gorge.

Les voyant insensibles à ma démarche, je fis plus de bruit. Ma mère se raisonna enfin. Je lui montrai ma montre.

-Ça fait plus de huit minutes maman !

Elle s'horrifia, regardant mon père avec anxiété.

-Tu es enfermé ici, se désola-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, dévorant ma mère du regard.

Je m'insurgeai.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises papa ! Tu ne peux pas rester là, ton corps est dans ma chambre, bien vivant. Tu n'appartiens pas au monde des morts.

-Elle a raison, John, ton âme va mourir s'il ne retrouve pas son corps. C'est dangereux.

-Non, persista-t-il. C'est loin de toi que je vais dépérir, je veux rester auprès de toi Jane chérie.

Elle lui caressa la joue, moi je filai prendre un de mes livres, à la recherche de renseignements pour m'aider à le sortir de ce pétrin. Je récupérai ma baguette glissée dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau et parcourus en un temps record plusieurs de mes gros pavés préférés qui me servaient souvent de livres de chevet pour m'endormir. Je crus tomber sur un élément intéressant.

-Knox !

La lumière s'éteignit, je renvoyai la page sur le mur face au tableau comme un vidéoprojecteur. Ma mère lisait déjà ce qu'il y était annoté. Elle approuva :

-Comme toujours Hermy, tu es d'une intelligence rare.

Je le savais. Oups, une décharge. Je m'agaçai.

-Si on ne peut plus accepter les compliments, marmonnai-je.

Ma mère, à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé, eut un sourire moqueur.

-Allez ma chérie, ramène l'âme de ton père dans son corps.

Celui-ci protesta, elle le fit taire d'un long baiser passionné qui me laissa envieuse. Tout cet amour si palpable… pourrai-je le ressentir un jour ? Je repensais à ce jeune homme roux. Je le verrai dans quelques heures…

-Hermione, me rappela à l'ordre ma mère.

-_Recuperatio __mortuus in anima__* !_

Ma mère se détourna pour ne pas le voir partir, il voulut la retenir mais il disparut progressivement tandis qu'une substance blanchâtre s'échappa du tableau, cherchant un chemin vers son corps. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux. Sa désolation me fit mal. Il les referma avec force, cherchant probablement à y retourner.

-Tu ne peux plus papa, ton âme ne peux plus s'égarer dans cette dimension.

Il me lança un regard torturé, puis éloigna son front du tableau et le fixa, ma mère était revenue à son état initiale. La seule différence fut qu'une larme s'était figée sur sa joue.

-Viens papa, quittons la chambre.

Il obtempéra bon gré mal gré.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, dis-je en lui servant une bièraubeurre planquée dans ma réserve secrète.

Je faisais le plein dès que j'allais sur le Chemin de traverse, récupérant livres, parchemin, plume simple et plume à babille (leur durée était limitée), poudre d'oubli temporaire, sans compter une tarte à la mélasse pour Harry et du whisky pur feu pour papa et mes choco- grenouille (oui j'aimais le chocolat comme si c'était anormal pour une fille !). J'avais trouvé un système pour les empêcher de voltiger dans tous les sens et les avais rangés dans ma table de chevet.

Il refusa et s'installa dans mon canapé. Je me posai à ses côtés, soucieuse face à son air bouleversé. Il tenta de se reprendre.

-J'ai eu une proposition pour aller diriger quelques mois la succursale de Bangkok.

Je me raidis.

-En Thaïlande…

-Je sais que c'est loin, mais j'ai besoin d'air mon Hermione.

Il caressa mes cheveux.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas mais je sens qu'il faut que je m'éloigne un temps.

Je restai muette, fixant le néant.

-Combien de temps ?

-Cinq ou six mois, sept grand maximum.

-Tu plaisantes !

-Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je pense que je ferai mieux d'accepter.

-Je sais que maman te manque…

-Non tu ne sais pas Hermione ! Me coupa-t-il avec brusquerie.

Je me braquai.

-Elle était ta mère. Et elle était MA femme, celle avec qui je devais vieillir. Sans elle, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne sais plus où aller, ni quoi faire. Je tourne en rond.

Je l'écoutai s'épancher pour la première fois. Il n'était pas homme à dévoiler ses sentiments pourtant.

-Bien, dis-je simplement. J'espère que cela te sera bénéfique.

OoooO

Le lendemain

Je partis en avance, bien décidée à rencontrer l'élu. Je m'étais apprêtée avec encore plus de soin jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était trop. J'avais donc troqué ma robe somme toute trop décolletée contre un tailleur pantalon taille basse noir, assorti d'une chemise blanche cintrée à large col. Cela me correspondait plus.

Je décidai de quitter le métro trois stations avant, je voulais boire un café dans mon coin favori. Cela me permettrait de réfléchir et de trouver comment l'aborder. Je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose, je trébuchai et entendis un miaulement des plus agressifs. Je baissai la tête et y découvris un chat roux qui dardait sur moi des yeux bleus mécontents. Il avait un poil touffu et un visage aplati mais quelque chose en lui m'attirait. Je souris, il me faisait penser à mon inconnu. Prise par un élan subit, je me penchai vers le chat qui me toisa avec attention, toujours grognon. Je fondis comme neige au soleil.

-Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Il miaula pour toute réponse. Je le saisis dans mes bras, il se laissa faire un instant puis s'agita de nouveau et s'extirpa de mes bras. Il s'éloigna rapidement, je le suivis sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite. Je m'arrêtai essoufflée et ébahie. Un homme se penchait déjà pour le ramasser.

-Pattenrond enfin…

Mon élu. Je restai plantée là, absorbée par la vision qu'il offrit quand il le serra contre lui et que le chat lui rendit cette affection. Il commençait à s'en aller, je m'angoissai, incapable de saisir ma chance. Le rencontrer en dehors du travail était pourtant la meilleure aubaine qui soit. Cela éviterait les commérages. Alors que je désespérais de mon incapacité à réagir (ce qui me ressemblait peu), le chat tourna sa tête dans ma direction et ses yeux me sondèrent et me saisirent par leur intelligence, me rappelant brusquement une créature magique un peu similaire : le Fléreur. Une créature capable de démasquer des sorciers ou des humains fourbes ou ayant de mauvaises intentions. Il s'attachait très peu mais quand il le faisait, en général, c'était à vie. Il sauta des bras de son maitre et vint vers moi. C'est à ce moment là qu'il me vit. Il se figea, cligna des yeux, tandis que son chat me tournait autour des jambes en se frottant contre moi et ronronnant. Je ne pensais plus au chat et lui fis un petit signe de la main avec un sourire timide. Il prit racine, je pris donc sur moi pour m'avancer. A sa hauteur, je replongeai dans la chaleur d'un ciel bleu dégagé. Il semblait subjugué, je repris confiance.

-C'est votre chat ?

-Pardon ?

Je lui montrai l'animal concerné.

-Ah, oh, heu, oui, dit-il en le récupérant à nouveau.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Pattenrond.

-C'est un drôle de nom.

-Il s'appelait déjà comme ça quand on l'a adopté.

-On ?

-Mes frères et moi. Il vit dans le magasin de mes frères un peu plus haut sur l'avenue. D'ailleurs il faut que je le leur ramène, il est si malin, c'est un bon vendeur.

-Vendeur, ah oui ?

-Réellement, il est plus doué que mes frères qui sont déjà des pointures. A l'occasion, passez au magasin.

-Quel style de magasin est-ce ?

-Farces et attrapes.

J'haussai les sourcils, il s'embarrassa, je tentai de me rattraper, contrite par ma réaction.

-Je passerai, promis.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse, dit-il avec une évidente déception.

-Ça vous embête si je vous accompagne, j'aimerais voir où se situe le magasin.

Quelle excuse des plus nullissimes. Il s'illumina.

-Bien sûr, venez.

J'accélérai le pas car il marchait vite avec ses grandes jambes musclées soulignées dans un jean qui lui rendait justice même si je n'aimais pas les jeans. J'aimais le style classique et il était loin du compte avec ses cheveux mi-long cachés en partie par un béret, son Teddy melonné, sans compter ses grosses chaussures d'un style bien particulier.

-Au fait je m'appelle Ronald. Ronald Weasley. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

Ron…

-Et moi c'est…

-Hermione Granger, oui je sais, me coupa-t-il.

Devant mon expression, il rougit un peu.

-Vous êtes connue dans le bâtiment. Votre réputation est sans pareille.

J'appréciai le compliment.

-Vous n'allez pas être en retard pour votre boulot ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

-Je vous retourne la même question.

-Non, ça va, j'ai un peu de temps, j'aime bien trainer chez mes frères avant d'aller bosser.

Je me demandai à quoi ressemblaient ses frères. Roux à tous les coups. Je fus contente qu'il ne me parle pas de mon émeraude. Après trois minutes, nous y fûmes. J'entrai avec un intérêt relatif dans le magasin, agressée par la vitrine des plus colorées. Pattenrond se faufila dans les rayons. Ronald, me montra les différent produits en vente et je voyais la fierté poindre tandis qu'il me relata comment ses frères avait réussi à monter leur affaire tout seul. Je fus admirative, j'aimais les gens ambitieux et combatifs.

-Tenez les voici.

Je souris, ils étaient roux et grands comme Ronald quoi qu'un peu moins massifs. De plus près, je vis qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

-Fred et George, me les présenta-t-il simplement.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle…,commença l'un des deux.

-Granger.

-Nous sommes désolés que notre frère vous importune, dit l'autre en allant mettre une tape derrière la tête de Ronald.

-Hey mais…

-Shut, c'est l'heure que t'ailles bosser, laisse-nous travailler ! Décréta le premier.

-Oui, Vas-y ! Enchaina l'autre. Venez Mademoiselle Granger, nous allons vous faire visiter.

Je me sentis agacée par leur manque de considération envers lui.

-J'aurais aimé rester pour visiter le magasin mais Ronald m'a invitée à boire un café donc je ferai cette visite une autre fois.

Ses frères le regardèrent éberlués tandis que je glissai mon bras sous le sien pour le tirer vers l'extérieur avant que son expression ahurie ne gâche tout.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

J'étais sur un nuage…

Je marchais au côté de Mademoiselle Granger en direction de je ne sais où mais je m'en fichais. Du moment qu'elle m'avait pris le bras, j'avais cessé de me poser des questions, j'avais même cessé de respirer. Nous marchâmes peu de temps, elle me fit entrer dans un café. Quand je fus installé face à elle je perdis mes moyens, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire et d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle eu envie de passer du temps avec moi ?

-Ron qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Entendis-je.

Mince Ginny ! Je regardai autour de moi et bien sûr reconnus le seul café d'où j'étais banni à vie les jours où elle y bossait c'est-à-dire le mercredi et le week-end. Et nous étions mercredi…

-Si tu crois que je vais encore te filer des muffins gratos, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! M'agressa-t-elle en se plantant devant moi.

Je rougis, et oui, encore. La honte.

-Ginny, temporisai-je, je te présente mademoiselle…

-Hermione, coupa celle-ci.

-Hermione, rectifiai-je donc. Et Hermione je vous présente ma sœur Ginny, ajoutai-je rapidement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu.

Ginny s'aperçut enfin que je n'étais pas seul. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit la main tout sourire. Elle m'agaçait à faire ça : passer de la peste à l'ange le plus adorable sur Terre.

-Salut Herm…

Elle se figea un instant, serrant à peine la main d'Hermione puis écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que c'est miss p…

Je fis un bond, bâillonnai sa bouche pour qu'elle évite de dire des âneries. Elle se dégagea avec agacement.

-Pose pas tes mains sales sur ma bouche !

Elle fit apparaitre un mouchoir de son mini-tablier et s'essuya la bouche avec. Hermione sourit, ce qui me gêna encore plus. Au moins elle n'avait pas compris les paroles blessantes de ma sœur.

-Bon, pour cette fois ça passe mais t'as intérêt à payer, me murmura-t-elle.

Pour réponse, elle reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia et grogna tout en prenant nos commandes. Lors de son départ, je cherchai comment agrémenter notre conversation quand elle le fit pour moi.

-Je viens souvent ici, mais je n'avais jamais croisé votre sœur.

-Elle bosse ici depuis un mois et elle a décrété que cet endroit était à elle, tout ça pour quelques cappuccinos et muffins non payés. Elle m'a traité comme un pestiféré, me renfrognai-je.

-Mettez-vous à sa place, elle commence à peine son boulot, elle ne doit pas se mettre en porte-à-faux avec le patron.

J'apprécia qu'elle prenne la défense de Ginny même si celle-ci ne le méritait pas. Elle revint avec notre commande, et tandis que je la contemplai déguster son thé, j'eus soudainement chaud, mon cœur s'emballa. Et puis je remarquai ses traits soucieux.

-Vous êtes triste, constatai-je.

-Non, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Si, vous l'êtes en permanence même quand vous souriez.

Elle cligna des yeux, interloquée.

-Je ne voulais pas vous enquiquiner, rétorquai-je, inquiet de m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

Elle garda le silence. Je bus mon cappuccino, cherchant comment ne pas gâcher cette unique occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Je craignais qu'elle ne s'envole au moindre faux pas de ma part, d'ailleurs je ne comprenais toujours pas comment c'était possible qu'elle soit assise en face de moi en train de petit-déjeuner avec moi. J'avais loupé un truc.

Elle regarda sa montre, s'affola.

-Je dois y aller.

Elle sortit son portefeuille. Je posai ma main sur la sienne :

-Non c'est pour moi.

Je frissonnai au contact délicat de sa peau douce comme de la soie, ma main abimée contrastait avec sa main parfaitement manucurée. Elle retira sa main brutalement pour cacher sa pierre qui s'était mise à briller de nouveau par à-coup. J'étais perplexe face à ce phénomène. La voyant mal à l'aise je n'osai l'interroger.

-Je peux vous emmener, ma voiture n'est pas loin, lui proposai-je.

Elle hésita. J'en profitai pour aller régler l'addition. En revenant, elle était déjà partie. Il y avait un mot sur la table « Je vous remercie pour cette collation Ronald, ce fut très plaisant. »

-Arrête de sourire niaisement et va bosser, se moqua Ginny en me bousculant un peu.

-J'y vais.

Je me ravisai à la porte et revins vers elle :

-Tu pourrais inclure une séance manucure dans ton forfait spécial frangin ? Murmurai-je à son attention.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, nullement moqueuse :

-C'est noté, j'espère qu'elle le vaut car quand nos frères vont le savoir…

Elle s'élança comme une gazelle derrière le comptoir et je ne pus que la fusiller du regard. Je ne pouvais la trucider, j'avais besoin de ses talents…

OoooO

J'arrivai dans le hall quasiment vide, pour entamer les carreaux quand je l'aperçus en pleine altercation avec un blondinet platiné des plus déplaisants malgré son allure irréprochable. Un collègue sans doute mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Je m'approchai doucement, commençai ma première série de vitre, stressé.

-Je ne comprends pas vos insinuations, je ne vous ai rien volé, disait-il.

-Si et vous le savez, tout cela parce que vous n'avez pas supporté que je vous rejette.

Un ex ? Lui ? Beurk…

Il ricana.

-Me rejeter moi ? Mais je ne me rappelle même pas de l'incident dont vous me parlez. Toujours aussi égocentrique ma parole, quoique cela n'aurait pas du me surprendre vu _Ton_ indéniable vanité.

Elle plongea sa main dans son imper.

-Ici ! s'écria-t-il avec ironie. Dans un lieu public ? Rajouta-t-il en déposant sa mallette et en écartant les bras.

Elle stoppa son geste. Un geste que je ne compris pas.

-Je vous interdis de me tutoyer et il est hors de question que je travaille avec vous, gronda-t-elle.

-Pourtant ce sera le cas cher confrère, dès aujourd'hui.

-Je vous démasquerai, et je vous ferai payer ce que vous m'avez fait ! Bientôt, très bientôt…le menaça-t-elle.

Je n'aimais pas la tournure de la situation. Il ricana de plus belle. Elle rageait, sa présence l'insupportait à un degré inchiffrable et cela me suffit pour intervenir.

-Elle souhaite que vous la laissiez tranquille, m'immisçai-je.

Elle s'étonna de ma présence, lui me toisa avec dédain et le dégoût s'inscrivit sur son visage.

-Qui vous a permis de me parler, siffla-t-il en m'examinant de haut en bas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation pour rembarrer un gars qui emmerde une jeune femme.

Il rougit, se gonfla, je l'étudiai, peu impressionné par son corps filiforme, essayant de ne pas sourire face à l'adversaire peu crédible qu'il faisait.

-Je vous ferai payer cet affront, dit-il en reculant imperceptiblement.

Son regard se reporta vers Hermione, qui afficha un contentement visible.

-Moi qui voulais que l'on reparte de zéro…

-Dans vos rêves.

-Dans ce cas, la guerre est ouverte.

* * *

*Recuperatio mortuus in anima : récupération de l'âme égarée

Bon ça se met en place. La suite parlera pas mal de Lily, elle aura un POV. Et aussi Drago pour éclaircir tout ce qui le concerne. Votre avis me sera utile, n'hésitez pas.


	4. L'amour volé

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Ezhra-June, Bry, et Mortina Gelly** pour leur review.

Un chapitre plus axé sur les persos extérieurs pour mieux comprendre le contexte.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'amour volé**

* * *

**POV LILY EVANS POTTER**

Nous avions passé un excellent Noël.

Il était huit heures du matin. Je contemplai Alan, sirotant son thé et engloutissant ses œufs au bacon.

Alan, mon fils, avait dix-sept ans. Il était grand et filiforme comme son père. D'une intelligence élevée, il était réservé et modeste comme son père aussi.

-Maman, arrête de rêvasser et va te préparer sinon je serai en retard pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Il entamait sa dernière année.

-Tu as raison, m'activai-je.

Je laissai tomber mes tartines et allai prendre une douche. Dans la salle de bain, je trouvai deux boules fluorescentes qui flottaient en plein milieu de la pièce, l'une m'était adressé, l'autre était pour Alan. Je souris en effleurant la sphère : le visage de mon mari apparut.

« Ma Lily,

J'ai dû me rendre d'urgence au travail, je t'expliquerai le problème. J'aurais préféré être avec toi pour emmener Alan. Je suis si fier de lui. Il est aussi brillant que sa mère. Ne conteste pas… »

J'allais effectivement contester.

« …et ne m'attends pas ce soir, je risque de rentrer tard. »

Il hésita comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait m'exprimer son amour.

« J'espère que tu sais que tu es la lumière de ma vie. »

Je le savais oui.

« N'oublie pas ta cape », me rappela-t-il.

Il s'évapora. Nous étions mariés depuis vingt ans. Cela ne me paraissait pas si long.

En quittant la maison, je mis donc ma cape et nous primes ma voiture. A la gare, je lui fis signe simplement, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser en l'étreignant. Il alla rejoindre le groupe des Préfets en chef et j'attendis que le train ait disparu pour m'en aller avec un point sur le cœur. Je n'aimais pas du tout laisser partir mon fils. J'avais toujours, après son départ, comme un manque cruel qui ne disparaissait qu'à son retour.

Il était midi et quart quand je débarquai au Ministère pour emmener un panier repas à ma moitié. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne ici depuis quelques temps mais j'avais envie de le voir. Je passai au détecteur et me dirigeai vers son bureau quand je heurtai un jeune homme contrarié.

-Pardon, m'excusai-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose et je croisai ses yeux verts plein de colère. Je tressaillis. Il continua sa route. Il sortait à l'évidence du bureau où je me rendais.

-Lily ?

Je fis un bond, Severus se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, contrarié lui aussi.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Un peu refroidie par son attitude glaciale, je m'avançai.

-Je suis venu t'apporter ton déjeuner mon chéri et voir pourquoi tu es parti si vite ce matin.

Il se radoucit. Je me rapprochai un peu plus, nous étions de la même taille. Je lui caressai la joue et effleurai ses lèvres. Il fut réceptif comme à chaque fois que je voulais l'amadouer. Il ne me résistait jamais. Je le détaillai avec affection, il avait muri après tant d'années mais restait comme je l'avais connu. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mi-longs et brillants, ses yeux noirs étaient comme des onyx, son nez était un peu courbé, son visage était creux, sa peau assez pâle. Il n'était pas spécialement beau mais il avait un charme indéniable et un charisme qui m'avait troublée dès notre rencontre. Il en imposait partout où il allait. Il était reconnu pour son intelligence rare. Il était devenu Chef des Aurors grâce à sa ténacité, son sens de la justice et son courage mainte fois prouvé.

Je me rappelai de notre rencontre…

_**Flashback**_

_Une vingtaine d'années plus tôt._

_Allongée dans un fossé, je me relevai sans savoir où j'étais. Je tanguai dangereusement, ma tête me tournait. Je cherchai à savoir pourquoi j'étais là mais en vain. Je ne me rappelai de rien. Affolée, je regardai autour de moi : des champs et des bois à perte de vue ! _

_Je ravalai mon angoisse et essayai de marcher. J'avais une sensation de vide à l'intérieur de moi. Pourquoi ? Je continuai d'avancer, espérant rencontrer quelqu'un. Je farfouillai sans relâche dans ma mémoire mais rien à faire, j'étais démunie face à mon manque de souvenirs. Avais-je une famille, des amis, des enfants ?_

_Finalement, un homme amorça une descente vers moi, installé sur son balai, il me détaillait. Méfiante, je le détaillai à mon tour, tressaillis sous son regard noir. Son visage dur me braqua. _

_-Vous êtes perdue ?_

_-Non, mentis-je._

_Il esquissa un sourire qui transforma agréablement ses traits. Je clignai des yeux, troublée. Il remontait déjà dans les airs._

_-Puisque je vous importune, je vous laisse mademoiselle…_

_-…_

_Je ne connaissais même pas mon nom !_

_-Appelez-moi Lily, dis-je au hasard. _

_Il fronça les sourcils. Perplexe, j'attendis qu'il réagisse._

_-Au revoir Lily, dit-il enfin en reprenant son envol._

_-Non ! Restez ! Criai-je, anxieuse. En fait oui, je suis perdue._

_Il me jaugea un instant._

_-S'il vous plait ! Insistai-je étrangement. Ne me laissez pas ! Emmenez-moi avec vous !_

_Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Il opina à peine mais je perçus l'éclat de la satisfaction dans ses yeux. Il me tendit la main à mon grand soulagement._

_**Fin du flashback**_

-Entre, m'invita-t-il.

Je posai le panier sur sa table où rien ne trainait, allai ouvrir les rideaux et lui fis face. Il grimaçait, il n'aimait pas la lumière vive.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Severus ?

Son front se plissa.

-Une jeune recrue qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

-Ah oui ?

Je me rappelai du jeune homme. Tressaillis de nouveau.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Confie-toi, ne rumine pas tout seul.

-J'ai refusé de le prendre en tant que stagiaire Auror mais Black a encore fait des siennes !

Sirius Black, son pire ennemi. Je l'avais rencontré une fois, il m'avait à peine regardé. C'était un être très antipathique.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est le parrain du gamin, il a été pleurer auprès du Ministre et cela a fonctionné, j'ai intégrer son filleul dans l'équipe.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Il s'enflamma, ce qui était rare.

-D'une, je n'aime pas que l'on défit mon autorité, de deux, ce jeune homme est incapable d'être Auror car il refuse toute forme d'autorité et fait preuve d'individualisme comme son père a qui il ressemble trait pour trait ! Ce qui n'est pas un compliment.

-Qui est son père ?

Il regretta ses paroles visiblement, préféra changer de sujet.

-Alan est bien parti ?

-Oui.

Je m'attristai. Il me prit dans ses bras et me rassura :

-Tout va bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raison. On le verra bientôt.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Une demi-heure avant.

J'étais là depuis quatre mois et je mordais déjà la poussière. Je ne comprenais pas ce que l'Auror en chef avait contre moi. Il m'avait pris en grippe dès mon arrivée comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu que je sois là. J'étais perplexe.

Après une matinée de formation physique intense, je fus charrié par deux de mes comparses stagiaires comme loi : Seamus et Dean. Ils étaient aussi des potes, nous avions été à Poudlard ensemble, dans la même maison. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir leurs taquineries, je les rembarrai méchamment. Ils s'en étonnèrent.

-Désolé les gars, je suis un peu à cran.

-C'est Rogue qui te casse la tête, constata Dean, très perspicace.

Je ne confirmai pas.

-Va le voir, rajouta Seamus.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien mais crève l'abcès, tu es imbuvable depuis quelque temps, ajouta-t-il.

Il y avait de quoi. Je gardais tout pour moi. Mon père, Sirius, Hermione n'était pas au courant que je vivais un enfer ici. J'étais trop fier pour aller pleurnicher dans leur jupe. En plus, je savais que mon père avait des griefs contre lui (Merlin seul sait pourquoi), je ne voulais pas aggraver mon cas et ce serait le cas si mon père venait à se confronter à lui. Je voulais qu'il voie ma vraie valeur et m'accepte comme les autres recrues. Etre Auror était important pour moi, je voulais combattre le crime et le mal sous ses formes les plus noires. Pourquoi ? Un besoin inexpliqué.

-Tu as raison, Seam, je vais aller le voir.

Je changeai de tenue pour être plus présentable, rangeai ma baguette à ma taille et passai devant mes amis sans un mot, faisant virevolter ma cape vert émeraude, seule distinction que j'avais des autres tenues plus sombres des stagiaires. Je longeai le couloir et franchis la sécurité pour arriver au bureau de Rogue.

Je frappai.

-Oui ? Marmonna-t-il de sa voix grave et désagréablement lente.

-Auror stagiaire Potter, me présentai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit seule avec un cliquetis. Je pénétrai dans son antre, mal à l'aise, il faisait sombre et c'était déprimant. J'évitai de regarder ses buses encadrées ou ses prédécesseurs discutant entre eux à travers les tableaux animés, nullement enclin à me jeter un coup d'œil.

Il ne leva même pas la tête vers moi. Vexé, j'attendis.

-Que voulez-vous Potter ? S'exprima-t-il enfin.

-J'aimerais comprendre votre animosité envers moi, lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

Il cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et posa sur moi un œil agacé.

-Vous vous donnez beaucoup de valeur M. Potter.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour croire que j'aurais du temps à perdre à vous détester.

-Pourtant votre attitude…

Il se redressa, m'imposant le silence face à sa prestance. Il attendit la suite. Je changeai de méthode :

-Je suis travailleur et je me donne à fond, je veux être Auror alors pourquoi m'en empêcher ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Les tests à tout-va, les évaluations négatives alors que j'ai réussi plus de tests et d'épreuves que n'importe qui ici ! Sans compter vos remarques désobligeantes, les heures supp et le bizutage abusif que vous avez autorisé à mon encontre.

-Ma parole mais c'est que vous pleurnichez.

-Non ! Me défendis-je, vexé au plus au point.

-Regardez-vous en train de vous plaindre, et vous dites vouloir devenir Auror ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, sifflai-je.

-Un Auror doit avoir une endurance et une force de caractère exceptionnelles pour faire face à la noirceur de ce monde, ce qui n'est pas votre cas à l'évidence.

Je pliai, dégoûté, malheureux.

-Je l'avais dis à M. Le Ministre mais il a préféré écouté son riche ami Black, continua-t-il.

Je le regardai bêtement, sentis un froid s'insinuer en moi. Il sembla le remarquer.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant, susurra-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais même pas entendre la suite.

-C'est la faveur accordée par le Ministre à votre « parrain » qui vous a permis d'être ici, Potter.

Il se délectait.

-Vous mentez !

-Comment osez-vous m'accuser de mentir ! Gronda-t-il.

-J'ai passé le concours et je l'ai réussi !

-Vous l'avez raté ce concours Potter, vous êtes un moins que rien… comme votre père.

Je vis rouge.

-_Je vous interdis de parler de mon père !_

-Vous m'interdisez, dit-il lentement.

Je me hérissai sous la menace.

-Odieux, arrogant, incapable et vaniteux comme Lui, m'assena-t-il.

Sa façon d'insulter mon père était pleine de mépris. J'eus envie de le frapper, ses yeux étincelèrent, me réfrénant.

-Sortez de mon bureau Potter, allez pleurer dans les jupes de quelqu'un que ça intéresse ! Me congédia-t-il, acide.

Je m'élançai hors de la pièce, enragé. Je bousculai une femme au passage. Une brune aux yeux noisette, je reconnus la femme de Rogue pour l'avoir déjà vue passer plusieurs fois ici. Elle s'appelait Lily comme ma mère, cela m'avait déprimé quand je l'avais appris.

Je partis manger (enfin faire semblant) et revins pour la mise en situation sur terrain. Je restai en retrait. Mes potes ne cherchèrent pas à me parler. Tonks, notre tutrice, vint me secouer les veracrasses.

-Alors Potter, tu boudes ?

-Non ! M'emportai-je.

-Oh toi, t'es pas loin de cracher du feu par tes narines. J'ai une idée pour te faire aller mieux.

On se retrouva une heure plus tard près d'un terrain de Quidditch improvisé à la sortie d'un bled moldu nommé Loustry Ste Chapoule.

Dean, souriait à n'en plus finir. Je le questionnai.

-Ma copine habite dans ce bled.

-Laquelle ? Ta copine moldue ? Lança Seamus.

-Oui, elle.

-Tu en as combien comme ça ? M'agaçai-je.

-Trois. Mais Ginny elle est …

Il chercha ses mots, en bavait presque. Je l'enviai un peu. Enfin, pas sa tendance à cumuler des filles mais j'avais moi aussi envie de rencontrer une fille qui soit cool. Marre des prises de tête genre Romilda ou pire genre Cho et son insécurité étouffante. Nous étions à peine passés à l'acte qu'elle me parlait déjà mariage. Brrr, je frissonnai en repensant à ce souvenir.

-Une demi-heure de pause ! Cria Tonks. Amusez-vous !

On ne se fit pas prier.

OoooO

En rentrant vers dix-huit heures, je pris une douche. Ensuite, je me vautrai devant la télé avec les restes de hier soir. Je tombai sur les infos. Le Maire nous présentait son nouvel adjoint : un roux pas très sympathique.

-Il a bien la tête de l'emploi.

Je pensai soudain à l'inconnu d'Hermione, me demandant comment cela s'était passé. Et je pensai aussi à Malefoy fils. Il avait disparu de la circulation après le vol du cœur d'Hermione. Nous savions tous que le Maire était un sorcier tout comme son fils et je le soupçonnai d'avoir aidé celui-ci à ne pas assumer son crime en l'envoyant je ne sais où. Il était temps que j'enquête un peu sur eux en toute discrétion pour le retrouver. Malefoy était responsable de l'acte ignoble envers mon amie, j'en mettais ma main à couper. Je devais trouver un moyen de le prouver et de le forcer à réparer au cas où le « plan » d'Hermione échouerait.

* * *

**POV DRAGO MALEFOY**

Il y a six ans.

Après un passage express des plus déprimants chez mon père et sa femme (ma belle-mère) j'étais retourné chez moi, dans mon appartement cossu généreusement offert par ses soins dans le centre de Londres. J'y étais installé depuis un mois. J'étais revenu de Suisse, soulagé de retrouver mon pays.

Dès que j'ai eu onze ans, mon père m'avait expédié à l'école d'où était issu sa deuxième femme. Elle lui en avait vanté les mérites mais en fait c'était pour mieux se débarrasser de moi. A la mort de ma mère un peu avant mon dixième anniversaire, mon père s'était effondré. Nous avions quitté le monde magique pour oublier ce qui lui rappelait ma mère et s'était ensuite remarié à Skeeter Rita, une sang-mêlé, bannie du côté magique pour diverses raisons dont je n'étais pas au courant. Une femme manipulatrice et sournoise. Elle était ambitieuse et avait poussé mon père à gravir les échelons pour réussir. Grâce à sa ténacité, il était devenu Maire. J'avais su tout ça par les journaux. Je ne rentrai que les étés. Quand j'ai obtenu mes Buses, je suis définitivement rentré. Rita s'est débrouillée pour le convaincre de me laisser entamer des études de droits. Pourquoi m'aider ? Je n'ai jamais su mais j'ai saisis l'occasion car c'était réellement ce que je voulais faire. Je la soupçonnai de tenter de m'acheter après m'avoir éloigné si longtemps. Si elle croyait que j'étais dupe.

En rentrant à Cambridge, je me fondis dans la masse. Je ne voulais pas être reconnu comme le fils du Maire même s'il y avait peu de chance car ayant été si souvent à l'étranger…

J'étais quelqu'un de méfiant et de solitaire, cela me pesait parfois. Dès le premier jour, je tombai sous le charme d'une élève brillante. Nous étions dans le même cursus. Je n'osai l'aborder, il me fallut trois jours pour tenter ma chance, elle était si jolie et surtout elle était comme moi. J'avais remarqué sa baguette planquée dans sa sacoche. Je gardai la mienne aussi planquée comme elle dans mon sac.

Son rejet fut atroce, et l'humiliation dans l'amphi encore plus. Je voulus m'attaquer à elle, malheureux, mais elle avait visiblement riposté. Je partis comme une furie.

Devant mon casier, je devenais fou.

-Tiens, me fit sursauter une voix tandis que l'on me glissait un papier dans la main.

-C'est quoi ? Demandai-je à T.J. qui m'avait suivi après l'incident.

T.J. était le seul qui m'avait parlé lors de mon arrivée. Nous avions le même âge, la même ambition et surtout la même façon de voir les choses. Assis côte à côte en cours, il restait silencieux, ne se mettait jamais en avant mais il était exceptionnellement doué. Je l'avais remarqué lors de nos discussions hors de l'université. Il était très bien de sa personne comme moi, il était aussi brun que j'étais blond. Il détestait les filles superficielles qui lui tournaient autour. Moi je n'avais pas ce problème, les filles restaient à distance de moi à croire que je leur faisais peur.

-Une solution à ton problème, m'éclaira-t-il.

-Mon problème ? Demandai-je d'un air innocent.

Il ne répondit pas, je dépliai la feuille, y lus une inscription :

« Purificatem* »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu le sais très bien, utilise-le contre elle.

Il s'éclipsa littéralement. Je restai ébahi, vérifiant du regard que personne n'avait rien vu. C'était donc un sorcier. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

Je relus l'inscription, me tâtai, ne connaissant pas ce sortilège.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'extérieur, camouflé par un sort de désillusion et attendis qu'elle sorte. Elle m'éblouit de nouveau, je flanchai. Elle s'éloignait, je la pris en chasse sans savoir quoi faire. Elle allait bientôt prendre les souterrains du métro, je devais agir, elle ne pouvait s'en tirer comme ça, décidai-je, blessé. Elle ne pouvait continuer de marcher sur les autres sans remords et en les humiliant de la sorte. Mon affection pour elle se mua en rage. Je pointai ma baguette vers elle et formulai l'incantation, le cœur battant. Elle ralentit, vacilla, s'assit, mal en point. Je fis en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas visible pour les moldus.

Une chose étrange se produisit : l'âme de cœur se matérialisa hors de son corps et se dispersa. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas ce fut les molécules dispersées se déplaçant vers moi pour en fait me dépasser. Je me retournai pour en suivre le chemin et après quelques mètres, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine d'un homme.

-T.J. ? Murmurai-je malgré moi.

Il tourna ses yeux bleu-gris vers moi et m'étudia avec attention comme s'il me voyait, je frémis. Il s'enroula dans une cape rouge dont les liserés formaient des serpents, une cape qu'il n'avait pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner sans un mot. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait forcé à faire mais je savais que c'était moche. Je me sentis misérable. Je me hâtai de retourner vers Hermione. Elle avait disparu.

OoooO

Le soir, j'en parlais à mon père. Très en colère, il décréta que je ne retournerai pas à Cambridge. Je m'insurgeai, il resta inflexible. Rita pris ma défense, encore. Je me méfiai. Elle lui proposa de trouver une université à l'étranger. Il y en avait de très réputés et je pourrais ainsi finir mes études de droits. Cette fois aussi j'abondai dans son sens. Et mon père céda comme à chaque fois.

Six ans passèrent. Six longues années loin d'Hermione.

OoooO

Le lendemain de Noël.

J'étais revenu il y a quelques semaines de France. J'étais fraichement diplômé et je voulais exercer dans l'un des plus grands cabinets de Londres.

-Bon choix, m'avait dit mon père.

Rita m'avait examiné, non dupe. Elle m'avait pris à part pour me questionner :

-Pourquoi aller dans la gueule du loup ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Pourquoi retourner près d'elle ? Crois-tu qu'elle t'aimera plus parce que tu as été diplômé ?

Silence.

-Je connais ce genre de femme : ambitieuse et arriviste.

-Tu parles pour toi ?

Elle émit un rire cristallin détestable.

-En effet, je parle d'expérience. Ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle le refera. Ne crois pas qu'elle ait pu changer.

-Je n'espère rien.

Enfin, c'était ce que je me répétais.

Mon père parvint à ses fins grâce à ses relations et je fus engagé pour une période d'essai dans le cabinet où elle exerçait, avec un salaire plus que confortable.

Une fois dans le hall, je patientai, espérant tomber sur elle. J'allais désespérer quand elle franchit le tourniquet. Même après tout ce temps je la reconnus de suite. Elle était... à tomber pare-terre. Je me repris, allai à sa rencontre. Elle se figea, elle m'avait donc reconnu ! Elle se renferma à mon plus grand désarroi. Les choses s'envenimèrent, elle m'accusa d'une chose dont je me défendis. J'avais mal agi mais je ne lui avais rien volé. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer mais apparemment elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et je me braquai aussi. Le comble fut atteint à l'arrivée de cet homme d'entretien qui prit sa défense. D'où sortait-il ? Il se moqua de moi ouvertement et elle s'en réjouit. Rita avait raison : elle n'avait pas changé. Fou de colère et de désillusion, je m'opposai à eux.

-Dans ce cas la guerre est ouverte.

* * *

Purificatem* : Purification.

Le contexte est-il plus clair ? Il y aura d'autres éclaircissements sur Lily et sur Drago plus tard.

La suite reprendra normalement avec Hermione et Ron.


	5. Nager en eaux troubles

Relecture Brynamon qui m'a donné de bons conseils et m'a briefé pour la suite.

Merci pour vos alertes.

Merci à **Ezhra-June et Violettepoete** pour leur review.

Pour répondre à la tienne **Elythie** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Cette idée de fic m'est venue en regardant Once upon a time sur M6. Une petite scène et hop mon cerveau a fumé, lol. Effectivement je me suis servie d'un petit défaut d'Hermione pour en faire son point faible. J'ai travaillé l'intrigue pour pourvoir mieux exploiter mes persos. Il y aura des multi pov pour enrichir l'histoire. Voilà, voilà…

On reprend le cours de l'histoire. Il y aura une double intrigue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Nager en eaux troubles**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

En regardant Malefoy s'éloigner, je fus remplie d'appréhension. L'idée de le côtoyer tous les jours me révulsait. Harry avait réussi à me convaincre de sa culpabilité. Il avait raison, qui d'autre aurait pu me vouloir du mal ce jour-là ?

-Miss Granger ?

J'étais loin.

-Hermione ?

Une main sur mon épaule me rappela la présence de Ronald. J'observai son visage inquiet, m'étonnai de sa sollicitude si spontanée. Je n'étais pas habituée. Je tentai un sourire. Il ôta sa main vivement, se troubla. Je trouvai ça touchant parce que cela m'atteignait et frustrant parce que j'étais incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit de concret. C'était diffus, à peine perceptible. Je cherchai le chemin mais il n'y avait pas de panneau.

-Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle, je suis désolée, m'excusai-je.

-Pas grave. Un ex c'est toujours pénible.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas mon ex !

Il afficha un air satisfait qu'il tenta de cacher. Je me retins de sourire.

-Je dois y aller Ronald, on se voit plus tard.

-D'accord, répondit-il, déçu.

-Et merci d'être intervenu, rajoutai-je, soucieuse qu'il comprenne que j'appréciais ses intentions.

Il opina, gêné.

L'ascenseur se refermait quand il s'y engouffra brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Il était nerveux, indécis face à moi. J'attendis, perplexe.

-Ce soir, un diner ça vous tente ?

-Et bien…

Je le vis se décomposer alors que j'hésitai. Je m'en voulus immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Sa façon d'être, du moins ce que j'avais pu découvrir, était rafraichissante et si simple. Il était différent des gens que je côtoyais et c'était agréable...

Je m'étonnai du cheminement de mes pensées. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Le voyant malmené, je n'eus plus d'hésitation.

-J'accepte votre invitation, me lançai-je.

Il reprit des couleurs, se détendit, me gratifia de son sourire particulier (timide et doux), dévoilant des dents aussi blanches que bien alignées. Le bip de l'ascenseur retentit, je sortis et lui tendis ma carte où apparaissait mon numéro personnel, fait rarissime de ma part. Il s'illumina :

-Je vous appelle tout-à-l'heure !

Les portes se refermaient déjà. Mon bien-être s'envola. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du patron. Il y était déjà avec Malefoy. J'hésitai à y rentrer. Il m'aperçut par les murs transparents, tout en baies vitrées. Il me fit signe.

-Me Granger, entrez.

Ce que je fis d'un pas raide. Malefoy, assit, me jeta à peine un œil.

-Prenez siège et laissez-moi vous présenter… Commença-t-il.

-Monsieur Malefoy, l'interrompis-je en m'asseyant, oui nous avons eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer.

-Me Malefoy, rectifia celui-ci.

-Encore faudrait-il mériter ce titre ?

-Je le mérite autant que vous, décréta-t-il, les traits durcis.

Bien entendu. Décharge. Cela me rendit plus hargneuse !

-Je suis diplômé de l'université de…  
-Les diplômes ne font pas tout ! Le coupai-je.

-J'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver !

-Vous voulez dire votre père a travaillé dur pour vous permettre de réussir, il a le bras long, cela peut servir n'est-ce pas !

Il resta muet, mais son regard blessé me déstabilisa. Mon patron se manifesta :

-J'ai eu de bons échos concernant Me Malefoy, il sera un confrère de tout premier ordre.

-Hum !

-L'intelligence est une source de réussite infinie pour celui qui sait rester humble, dit Malefoy. Mais il apporte une sensation de supériorité et de pouvoir à celui qui a un égo surdimensionné, n'est-ce pas Me Granger.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je fulminai, il me jugeait sans me connaitre.

-Je pense que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble, intervint mon patron, à peine sarcastique. J'espère que vous mettrez autant d'ardeur à gagner des affaires qu'à vous chamailler. Maintenant contrôlez vos ardeurs et reprenez le travail, Maître.

Je quittai le bureau, aigrie au possible contre Malefoy. J'aurais aimé le changer en chauve-souris, créature de nuit répugnante que personne ne souhaite chez soi.

Dans mon bureau, je fis des exercices de respiration qui se révélèrent utiles.

Je planchai sur des dossiers importants, oubliant tout le reste, même de manger. L'après-midi, je le passai au tribunal. Mon portable vibra à plusieurs reprises. J'avais des appels en absence de Ronald. Je pris le temps de le rappeler, il était plus important que tout le reste. Il décrocha comme s'il avait guetté mon rappel. Je m'excusai auprès de lui.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Je vous récupère à quelle heure ?

Je fixai ma montre, réfléchis.

-Pas avant vingt heures, je dois terminer une plaidoirie.

-Pas de souci, je vous attendrai en bas. Où voulez-vous qu'on dine ?

-Surprenez-moi. Je dois vous laisser.

Je raccrochai, l'esprit déjà sur autre chose.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

J'attendais depuis une heure. J'avais fini à l'heure pour une fois, n'ayant pas à guetter le passage d'Hermione.

Hermione…

J'étais sur un nuage. Ma vie s'était transformée en quelques heures. Non seulement elle était belle et brillante mais elle était tellement douce et sans à-priori.

J'étais repassé chez moi, ayant pris soin de passer au magasin de fringues. J'avais pu chopper Ginny. Elle m'avait aidé à me mettre en valeur : j'avais revêtu une chemise blanche, une cravate noire satinée, un pantalon de ville foncé et ceinturé que je sortais pour les grandes occasions. Elle m'avait fait la totale : masque, manucure et soin des cheveux. Cette fois elle ne m'avait pas menacé d'en parler à nos frères. Elle-même n'en revenait pas de mon allure.

-Tu ressembles moins à un chien errant.

-Ha ha ! Très drôle.

Je m'examinai de près, j'étais pas mal en effet. Elle me souhaita bonne chance devant maman qui bien sur ne manqua pas de me demander où j'allais comme ça vêtu comme un prince. J'avais sorti une redingote noire pas trop mal entretenue et une écharpe dans le même ton.

-J'ai rendez-vous.

Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse :

-Avec qui ?

-Une avocate, rapporta Ginny.

-Oh…mes aïeux ! Tu dois te montrer sous ton meilleur jour mon poussin.

Elle commença à vouloir me réajuster mais je m'éloignai. J'allais franchir le seuil quand elle m'interpella :

-Hey ! C'est quoi ces chaussures ?

-Il n'a que ça maman, se désola Ginny.

-Elles sont très bien, m'exaspérai-je.

-Il te faut des chaussures de villes pas de grosses bottes…

-Ce sont des boots et…

-Prend celles de ton père, m'interrompit-elle.

-Elles sont trop petites maman.

-Tant pis, tu feras un effort, tu peux souffrir pour plaire à l'élue de ton cœur.

L'élue. Ce terme me plaisait beaucoup.

Je ruminai pour la forme, cédai comme à chaque fois. Je manquai vraiment d'aplomb.

Je revins à l'instant présent, la voyant enfin sortir. Je la rejoignis d'une démarche pas terrible, gêné par les chaussures trop serrées. Elle me détailla avec attention.

-Vous êtes très beau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle non plus visiblement. Elle trépigna sur ses pieds, ne sachant quoi me dire.

-Ma voiture est juste là.

Je lui ouvris la porte, elle y grimpa avec une classe innée. Je démarrai, fébrile et anxieux. Nous roulâmes un moment, sillonnant le centre de Londres. J'avais demandé à Ginny une idée de restau classe :

-Va pas casser ton porte-monnaie si t'es même pas sur de conclure.

Outré, je l'avais réprimandée. Elle avait dû être un gars dans une autre vie, ma parole ! J'avais donc décidé de demander à mon pote Neville. Il connaissait les bons coins et sortait souvent.

-Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Commençai-je pour casser le silence.

-Prenante, comme souvent.

-Vous êtes fatiguée, remarquai-je.

-Un peu.

-Il faut vous détendre, il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie.

-J'aimerais, mais si je me relâche, je vais me faire dévorer.

-J'aimerais pas faire votre travail.

Silence.

-Je veux dire, ça doit être très stressant, rattrapai-je. Et j'aime être zen. J'aime prendre mon temps, profiter de la vie. Elle est courte.

-Et que faites vous pour vous détendre ?

-Rugby.

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est zen comme sport ? Pouffa-t-elle.

-Oui, très ! M'indignai-je. Cela demande beaucoup de concentration et de maitrise de soi.

Elle secoua la tête, peu convaincue.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment spécial Monsieur Weasley.

J'étais spécial…

Je gardais ça en tête, encore sur mon nuage. Je voulus mettre de la musique. Elle se crispa au son pop rock et je baissai le volume.

-Vos goûts en matière de musique ? Lui demandai-je.

-Classique.

Je grimaçai.

-La soul music aussi.

-Regardez dans la boite à gant, j'ai peut-être un truc dans ce style, ma sœur laisse plein de cd dans ma voiture qu'elle emprunte un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

Elle obtempéra mais se heurta à un boitier fermé. Je tentai à mon tour. Rien à faire.

-Et bien ça c'est la meilleure !

-Ne vous embêtez pas.

Elle observa les lumières de la ville, plongea dans ses pensées puis fronça les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas la voir contrariée.

-On est arrivé, la prévins-je.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Un restau français.

-Ronald, je ne veux pas que vous vous ruiniez pour un diner.

-Je ne me ruine pas et vous en valez la peine, vous méritez ce qu'il y a de plus beau et de meilleur.

Gênée, elle ne répondit pas. Je me sentais pousser des ailes avec elle et pas gauche comme avant avec les filles. Tout était naturel quand j'étais en sa présence. Je descendis et fis le tour pour lui ouvrir la porte :

-Vous avez réservé avant ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Heu…

-C'est toujours complet, m'avertit-elle.

J'étais déconfit.

-Peut-être qu'on aura plus de chance, voulut-elle me rassurer en acceptant ma main pour sortir de ma titine.

-Laissez votre mallette, ça ne craint rien.

-Vous avez raison, de toute façon, j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi.

-Allez, m'enthousiasmai-je. Allons voir si on se fait refouler !

Nous marchions, elle me demanda si j'avais mal aux pieds. Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Devant l'accueil, je lui demandai de rester en retrait. Je fus reçu froidement, fus passé au scan, cela m'agaça. Et ces foutues chaussures qui me facilitaient pas la tâche ! Je ressentis des picoties dans les pieds, me sentis bien plus à l'aise dans mes chaussures.

-Nous sommes complet Monsieur, persista le vieil homme guindé avec un accent particulier.

-Nous allons attendre un peu.

-Nous sommes complet pour toute la soirée.

Il se détourna comme s'il avait fini avec moi. Dépité, je n'osai regarder Hermione et insistai. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, lui montrer que j'étais digne d'elle. Cette idée me gêna, me renvoyant à mon caractère non confiant.

Je savais que je ne devais pas monter une image faussée de moi-même mais je voulais tellement lui offrir de belles choses. Je réalisai que c'était impossible avec la vie que je menais et le métier que j'exerçais. Devais-je renoncer tout de suite à elle ? Me faisais-je trop d'illusions ? Au fond de moi quelque chose gronda, me rappelant que je ne pouvais renoncer, je ne pouvais me défiler en prétextant mon train de vie au ras des pâquerettes et ma propension à l'infériorité car il était trop tard pour ça…

…je l'aimais déjà.

Je me tournai vers elle, me perdit dans ses yeux, des yeux qui cachaient beaucoup, je le savais mais je ne vis qu'une chose évidente : elle voulait être auprès de moi et cela suffisait pour justifier que je me batte avec plus d'ardeur. Hermione fit tomber quelque chose, je me penchai pour le ramasser, quand je me redressai, elle me remercia. Je refis face au gars prétentieux, décidé à obtenir ce que je voulais. Je lui expliquai mes motivations. Il se montra soudain conciliant. Etonné, je fus heureux d'être introduit dans ce cercle fermé.

Nous passâmes une sorte de dôme blanc puis, on nous pris nos manteaux et nous montâmes non pas un mais deux étages. Nous entrâmes dans une salle aux lumières tamisées, aux murs jaune doré, aux lustres ouvragés. Les tables espacées donnaient la sensation d'intimité. On nous installa à une table près d'une des rares baies vitrées donnant sur la grande roue et la Tamise. La table était magnifique. Je me sentis pas très fringuant comparé aux personnes présentes. Hermione me ramena vers elle.

-Ronald ?

Je détestais ce prénom prononcé dans son ensemble, et pourtant dans sa bouche cela sonnait comme la plus douce des musiques.

-Détendez-vous.

Facile à dire quand on était confronté à des choses inhabituelles et complètement dingues. Il y eut d'abord le choix du vin, puis les dix mille couverts et ensuite la carte des menus avec des noms de plats à coucher dehors ! Hermione heureusement m'aiguilla, elle y nageait avec aisance. A aucun moment je ne me sentis ridicule car elle tournait toujours cela en choses insignifiantes. Le pompon fut atteint devant le plat de résistance si rachitique ! Déjà que l'entrée m'avait laissé un goût de trop peu…

-Mais elle est où la nourriture ! M'écriai-je.

Le serveur me lança un regard plein de reproche. Hermione pouffa. D'ailleurs elle riait à toutes mes blagues pourtant nullissimes je le savais. Elle buvait un peu trop de vin et ce n'était pas avec ce que l'on nous servait à manger qu'elle allait se remplir le ventre et contrer l'effet de l'alcool. Elle se montra du coup un peu plus loquace, me parla de ce gars platiné et je tombai des nus en comprenant de qui il s'agissait :

-C'est le fils du Maire !

-Oui.

Elle repartit dans un monologue sur lui. Que lui avait-il fait de si terrible ? En tout cas je comprenais sa rancœur, le père de ce bon à rien nous avait dépouillés (par des magouilles et des actes frauduleux) d'un héritage qui aurait pu aider mon père à relancer largement ses affaires. Nous cherchions à l'aider mais il refusait. Ce n'était pas à ses enfants de faire ça, nous répétait-il souvent. Je ruminai à mon tour, oubliant le cadre idyllique où je me trouvai.

-Je suis désolée de vous importuner avec mes soucis, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Non pas du tout, c'est juste que…

-Oui ?

-Non, rien, laissez tomber. Vous passez une bonne soirée au moins ?

-Délicieuse.

-Vous mentez mal.

Elle pouffa de plus belle, fut illuminée d'un aura irrésistible.

-Vous êtes …, commençai-je.

Elle attendit, impassible.

- Je trouve pas les mots pour vous décrire…

Elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir. Moi non plus. J'étais fatigué et même si j'avais pas bu grand-chose je me sentais grisé. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre vie. D'être un autre Ron, un Ron qui réussissait à obtenir ce qu'il souhaite…

…Jusqu'à ce qu'on me présente la note. Oh mon Dieu, je vacillai, heureusement qu'elle était partie aux toilettes. Stoïque je posai ma carte de crédit, l'unique que j'avais et que j'utilisais dans les cas extrêmes. Une fois ma carte allégée d'une certaine somme, nous étions dehors. Elle frissonna, je la pris dans mes bras sans réfléchir, sans arrière-pensées. Elle leva son visage vers moi, affichant un air anxieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'étais hypnotisé par ses iris, bouleversé par le contact de son corps si près du mien. Elle cligna des yeux, se troubla. Une pulsion me poussa vers elle, je me penchai un peu et l'embrassai délicatement, nullement stressé. Une intense chaleur se propagea en moi, fermant les yeux, emporté par sa douceur. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Je me fis violence pour me détacher d'elle et me traitai d'idiot, me flagellai de mon audace inconvenante apparemment et me redressai cherchant déjà à m'excuser. Ses yeux plein de larmes me coupèrent dans mon élan. Je me sentis très mal. Elle se cacha dans ma chemise, murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

-Je suis désolé, tentai-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle se détourna brusquement et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide quoique mal assuré.

-Hermione ! Ne partez pas ! Je vous ramène.

Elle continua sa route et héla un taxi non loin, elle s'y engouffra et disparut dans la nuit. Mon cœur venait de partir avec elle et un vide immense me laissa chancelant.

* * *

**POV JAMES POTTER**

Deux heures plus tôt.

Je rentrai du travail, comme n'importe quel moldu : en voiture et en râlant car les gens ne savaient pas rouler. Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures. Harry était déjà là. Les lumières dans la maison l'indiquaient.

Harry, mon fils unique, la prunelle de mes yeux. J'étais si fier de lui. Il avait réussi là où je croyais qu'il échouerait de par sa nature téméraire et son côté rebelle. Je savais d'où il tenait ce trait de caractère. J'étais comme lui avant de rencontrer Lily. Son évocation me faisait mal même après tout ce temps. Elle me manquait chaque jour depuis sa disparition…

_**Flashback**_

_Il y a vingt-deux ans._

_Je donnai le bain à Harry. Il était si excité que je restais très vigilant. Je le contemplai avec affection, il avait un an. Quand j'avais su que j'allais être père, je l'avais mal vécu, je me trouvais jeune pour ce type de responsabilité et Lily et moi étions à peine marié. J'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée. _

_-Tu peux aller voir, Lily ?_

_Je me demandai bien qui pouvait débarquer un dimanche matin._

_-J'y vais._

_Je n'entendis pas la voix de l'arrivant mais Lily le connaissait car elle le laissa entrer chez nous. Des cris retentirent subitement. Je cherchai une serviette et pris Harry dans mes bras que j'enveloppai aussi vite et bien que possible. Nous nous élançâmes vers sa mère, sans baguette. J'avais fait l'erreur de la laisser dans mon manteau. Un individu, méconnaissable dans une immense robe rouge à capuche laissant voir que le néant, maintenait l'âme de son cœur dans sa main. Je me rappelai de l'horrible prédiction dont elle m'avait parlé. Horrifié, j'hésitai à agir avec Harry dans les bras. _

_-Amnesia*, siffla l'homme avec une voix de serpent en pointant sa baguette sur elle._

_Je voulus l'empêcher mais le sort atteignit sa cible et il s'évapora dans une brume noirâtre. Harry pleura, Lily le regarda comme on regarde un étranger, je pris sa main, affolé._

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Je fus saisis par son indifférence, tentant de calmer Harry, je la lâchai à mon plus grand tord et elle s'évapora à son tour._

_-Lily ! Hurlai-je, désespéré._

_Harry s'arrêta de pleurer et fixa comme moi le vide._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Je franchis le seuil, éreinté. Je me dirigeai vers le son de la télé mais il n'y avait personne.

-Harry ?

-En haut papa.

Je montai rapidement, j'étais toujours anxieux comme si on allait aussi me le voler alors qu'il était adulte et capable de s'occuper de lui-même et de se défendre. Je le trouvai installé devant son pc. Je vis apparaitre la photo du Maire.

-Harry ?

Il se leva et me serra contre lui comme il le faisait depuis son plus jeune âge. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, papa.

-Je le suis.

Je dormais mal.

Il se rassit devant son ordi, reprit sa lecture.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je cherche des infos sur le fils de Malefoy

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione et il faut que je le retrouve.

Je savais bien pourquoi il voulait le retrouver mais…

-Es-tu sûr qu'il est coupable Harry ?

-Oui. Je le sais.

Je soupirai.

-Et le boulot ?

Il se raidit.

-Harry ?

-Ça va.

Je tirai sa chaise de bureau pour qu'il me regarde. Il m'examina de ses yeux verts intraitables qui me troublèrent, me ramenant vers sa mère.

-Tu penses à maman encore, soupira-t-il à son tour.

Je me repris.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Rogue t'enquiquine ?

Silence.

-Tu es là depuis quatre mois, je pensais qu'il se serait habitué.

Silence.

-Harry ! M'agaçai-je.

Il se renferma, forcément. Je n'insistai pas sachant très bien pourquoi il se taisait. Il connaissait ma rancune envers Rogue même s'il n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Et il ne voulait pas que je m'en mêle…

OoooO

Le lendemain matin très tôt.

Je me rendis au Ministère, laissant Harry dormir. Je passai par le chaudron baveur où certains me reconnurent. Ce monde, cette vie, je l'avais délaissé après la disparition de ma femme qui avait fait grand bruit, ne supportant plus commérage et œil plein de pitié, voire même de dégoût. Harry méritait mieux que de croire que sa mère nous avait abandonnés voilà pourquoi j'avais déclaré la mort de Lily, endossant la responsabilité de l'accident (fictif) qui l'avait tuée. Je l'avais cherchée pendant des années à l'insu de tous avec l'aide de Sirius et Pétunia qui étaient au courant. Et puis j'avais perdu espoir, et ma belle-sœur m'en avait tenu rancune.

Je n'eus pas à passer le service de sécurité, Rogue était dans le hall avec sa femme, Amélia, qui l'embrassait. Je voulus le maudire d'être heureux. Je l'avais soupçonné d'avoir été l'auteur de cet acte ignoble car il avait été obsédé par Lily pendant nos études à Poudlard mais il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur Amélia Bones qui vivait au même moment un vrai cauchemar ayant vu son frère et sa nièce se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Elle avait subit un tel choc qu'elle en avait perdu la mémoire. J'avais exploré cette piste, méfiant de cette coïncidence mais finalement j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence : Rogue avait bel et bien tourné la page et refait sa vie.

Je m'approchai d'eux, la saluant à peine. Son physique était agréable et je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver. Je la connaissais à peine, je n'avais jamais eu d'affinité avec elle. Il s'assombrit à ma vue, incitant sa femme à s'en aller travailler. L'odeur qu'elle exhalait me répugnait, il était similaire à celui de Rogue. Elle me salua, je n'en fis aucun cas, m'adressant à Rogue, plongeant dans ses yeux noirs et vides comme son âme :

-J'ai deux mot à te dire, sifflai-je.

* * *

Rectifié le 08/02/13

*Amnesia : sort d'amnésie particulier.

Bon, s'il y a des questions ou des besoins d'éclaircissements, je suis là. Le prochain chapitre commencera par un pov de Rogue pour expliquer le lien avec Amélia Bones et ce qui s'est passé réellement avec Lily car je sais bien que ce n'est pas clair pour vous.


	6. Pacte avec le diable

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes.

Merci à **Violettepoete** pour sa review.

Pour répondre à la tienne **Elythie** : Merci pour tes encouragements, écrire cette suite à été un peu difficile. Les relations entre Hermione et Ron vont être un peu compliquées mais rien de gravissime. Drago, oui est très humain (il l'était déjà dans HP mais on n'avait pas son pov) j'ai voulu qu'il soit perçu comme les autres : avec des qualités et des défauts. Personne n'est parfait dans ma fic.

On en apprend plus sur Rogue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pacte avec le diable**

* * *

**POV SEVERUS ROGUE**

Je tentai de ne pas montrer le stress causé par l'arrivée de Potter. Lily m'observait, connaissant mon ressentiment pour lui. Je lui avais parlé de ma rancune envers les maraudeurs : James le premier. Je lui enjoignis d'aller travailler. Elle obtempéra, soucieuse. Je me crispai, j'avais toujours cette angoisse au fond de moi : la peur qu'elle se rappelle et qu'elle me quitte pour retourner vers ce vaurien. Je savais que j'aurais dû partir loin avec elle mais le plaisir de vivre aux yeux de tous était trop jubilatoire pour ne pas en profiter et puis j'avais d'autres obligations.

-J'ai deux mots à te dire ! Décréta-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, répliquai-je, agressé par ce visage tant haï.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

-M'en tirer ? Me crispai-je de plus belle.

-Mon fils !

Je me détendis, me réjouis même.

-Oui et bien quoi ?

-Cesse de le prendre pour ton souffre-douleur !

-Il est venu se plaindre à son papa, raillai-je.

-Non, il est trop fier mais je suis son père, je vois ce qui ne va pas et je vois ce qui le fait souffrir.

-Serais-tu devenu légilimens ? Ricanai-je

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que tu crois avoir vu.

-Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur mais…

-Tu ne représentes rien pour moi, le coupai-je.

-Ta haine pour moi se répercute sur mon fils, continua-t-il, ignorant ma remarque.

Silence.

-Il sera un bon Auror.

-Ah oui ? Aussi bon que toi ? Me moquai-je.

-Encore meilleur ! Et il prendra ta place comme tu as pris la mienne sauf qu'il le fera loyalement et pas en traitre.

-Tu as fait des erreurs qui t'ont conduit à être renvoyé, clarifiai-je.

-_TU_ as fait en sorte de me faire porter le chapeau de choses qui n'étaient pas de mon fait, voilà l'objet de mon renvoi !

-Tu te trouves toujours des excuses pour expliquer tes échecs Potter !

-J'étais trop malheureux de la disparition de Lily, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas su te contrer.

Lily, oui, je me rappelai qu'il avait été facile de le mettre en défaut car il avait été dévasté une longue période. Et il l'était encore, ce qui illumina ma journée.

-Tu n'as pas su gérer l'affaire Bones et ton incompétence a sauté aux yeux de tous.

-Je l'ai bien gérée mais tu m'as doublé et tu as eu le soutien d'Amélia par la suite. Je ne sais toujours pas comme une femme si brillante a pu tomber dans tes filets, cracha-t-il.

Je me détendis encore plus, soulagé car il ne soupçonnait rien : pour lui Amélia était Amélia.

-Je te préviens Severus, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je t'ai laissé me piquer ma place sans chercher à me venger car j'avais d'autres priorités. J'ai volontairement quitté le monde magique pour préserver Harry parce que c'est ce qu'aurait souhaité Lily mais il a ensuite voulu faire ses études à Poudlard pour pouvoir devenir Auror. Je ne sais pas ce qui le motive mais je ne peux l'empêcher de suivre sa voie alors si tu t'interposes encore, je te promets de te le faire regretter cette fois.

Il se détourna et quitta le Ministère sous mon œil agacé. Il ne me connaissait pas, c'était lui qui allait regretter de m'avoir menacé car il ne savait rien de ce que j'étais capable de faire.

_Flashback_

_vingt-deux ans plus tôt_

_Debout face à mon Maitre, je trépignai._

_-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Severus, décréta-t-il._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Elle doit voir un visage amical, quelqu'un qu'elle laissera entrer dans sa maison. _

_J'étais l'ami de Lily depuis l'adolescence, c'est vrai et malgré l'antipathie de son « mari », j'étais resté dans ce cercle fermé d'amis proches. _

_-Je te suivrai, invisible, continua-t-il. Une fois introduit, tu pourras t'en aller. _

_Je grimaçai. Je ne voulais pas être mêlé à ça._

_-Tu es venu à moi Severus, tu es rentré dans notre organisation pour m'aider dans ma tâche et en échange tu m'as demandé cette faveur, alors assumes. _

_OoooO_

_Nous arrivions devant chez elle, j'eus un moment d'arrêt, hésitant. Il me rappela alors ce qui avait déclenché cette hargne et ce besoin de vengeance. Potter m'avait volé la femme que j'aimais, le travail que je convoitais, le fils que je voulais. La peur fit place à la détermination. Je contournai la maison vérifiant où se trouvait Lily et si elle était seule. James devait travailler. J'avais vérifié son planning…_

… _sauf qu'il était encore là._

_-Revenons plus tard._

_-Non, déclara mon Maitre. Je n'ai pas toute ma journée. _

_-Je ne veux pas de blessés ou de morts. Je veux juste qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait quand on nous prend ce qui nous est essentiel. _

_-Je ferai en sorte de ne blesser personne. Maintenant obéis !_

_Je frappai. Lily arriva et me sourit. Un bien-être me transcenda._

_-Pardon de te déranger un dimanche matin de si bonne heure mais c'est important._

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises, entre Severus. _

_Ce que je fis, percevant la présence invisible de mon Maitre derrière moi. _

_-Je suppose que tu veux voir James ? Il est dans la salle de bain avec Harry, je vais aller le chercher._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un geste que mon Maitre apparut devant elle, dans sa tenue rouge aux liserés en forme de serpent. Elle cria, se tourna vers moi._

_-Ca va aller Lily, on se retrouve très bientôt. _

_Elle me lança un regard trahi et tenta de s'enfuir. Je ne le supportai pas et me volatilisai au moment où il entama le rituel d'extraction._

_OoooO_

_J'attendis, assis cette fois, dans son antre. Sa compagne, Bellatrix, arriva avec un garçon de quelques mois dans les bras. Elle portait la même tunique, symbole du groupe secret de mon Maitre. C'est grâce à elle que j'avais pu entrer en contact avec lui. Nous avions fait nos études ensemble, elle et moi, et avions gardé de bonnes relations car j'étais comme elle adepte de magie noire. La seule chose qui m'avait empêché de sombrer complètement du côté obscur était l'attachement de Lily à mon égard et son besoin de m'éloigner du mal. Elle avait été la lumière de ma vie et dès que Potter se l'était appropriée nous avions eu un passage à vide. Je m'étais rapproché de Bellatrix, inventant nombres de sortilèges moralement interdits, les expérimentant avec zèle sur des moldus et puis Lily était revenue vers moi malgré l'antagonisme de Potter. J'avais accepté son amitié faute de mieux et j'avais peu à peu fomenté ma vengeance. J'avais fais semblant d'être celui qu'elle voulait que je sois pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Potter, trop sûr de lui, n'avait pas été vigilant._

_-Bellatrix, dis-je simplement en la saluant d'un signe de tête. _

_Elle avait un beau visage nacré, des yeux sombres intelligents, une silhouette irréprochable et des longs cheveux noirs brillants. Elle prit place à mes côtés._

_-Où est Tom ? Me demanda-t-elle, dardant sur moi des yeux méfiants. _

_-Je l'attends, il avait une course à faire._

_Je ne voulais que personne ne soit au courant, même pas la femme de mon Maitre. C'était la seule exigence de ma part. Et cette exigence avait un prix : je devais, en plus de l'aider à collecter des cœurs, garder le silence. S'il y avait une quelconque plainte concernant un vol, je devais falsifier les éléments d'enquête pour qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à lui. Cette idée ne me gênait aucunement. Je voulais Lily et j'étais prêt à tout. _

_Son fils se manifesta._

_-Allons mon Tommy, ne pleure pas. Il a envie de déjeuner, me précisa-t-elle dardant sur moi des yeux toujours inquisiteurs, je te laisse Severus. _

_Mon Maitre arriva peu après._

_-Vous avez réussi ?_

_Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, me fixa de ses yeux gris-bleu intenses._

_-Où est Lily ?_

_-Là où nous avions convenu. _

_Je me levai déjà. _

_-Et vous lui avez bien replacé une partie de son cœur ?_

_-Oui une infime partie, après épuration et modification. C'est largement suffisant. _

_Je me hâtai. Il fallait que je sois le premier qu'elle voie pour que le sort fonctionne. _

_-Un instant Severus._

_Je me glaçai._

_-Tu sais ce que cela implique maintenant ?_

_-Oui._

_-As-tu fais ton choix ? _

_-Oui._

_-Bien. Tu peux y aller. _

_Je la trouvai comme convenu, et eut un moment d'angoisse quand elle se présenta en tant que Lily. Mais c'était une pure coïncidence, constatai-je avec soulagement. Je fis semblant de ne pas la connaitre. Au lieu de fuir loin de Londres, je la ramenai en lieu sûr. Je ne voulais pas la braquer. Je voulais obtenir sa confiance. Elle se rafraichit et déjeuna. Je lui demandai de me raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Lui précisant que j'étais Auror mais gardant toujours pour moi le fait que nous nous connaissions. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Elle était perdue et triste d'où cette propension à se tourner vers moi. Son cœur épuré était libre enfin de m'aimer et j'allais m'y employer. Je lui promis de faire des recherches pour trouver qui elle était. Elle m'en su gré et accepta mon hospitalité (j'étais retourné dans la maison abandonnée de mes parents) nous étions à l'abri pour un moment. Cependant je devais agir vite des fois que Potter me soupçonne. Je retournai voir mon Maitre en fin d'après-midi, une fois Lily endormie (je l'y avais aidée artificiellement avec une potion concoctée par mes soins) et lui signifiai mon accord._

_-Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire._

_Je me désillusionnai et épiai Amélia Bones jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le Ministère. J'avais décidé de jeter mon dévolue sur elle il y a quelques semaines afin de crédibiliser la suite. Elle était la proie idéale : célibataire, sensible, peu de parents proches. Je me réjouis de l'avoir fait. Je l'interpelai avant qu'elle n'entre chez elle, vérifiant que nous étions invisibles pour d'éventuel témoin. Elle me sourit, surprise mais ravie et mon estomac se tordit. Elle me laissa entrer chez elle et je l'éliminai froidement. Du moins je tentai de m'en persuader. Elle vivait seule. Sa seule famille était son frère et sa nièce, la fille de celui-ci. Ils vivaient en banlieue. _

_Je transplanai avec elle jusque chez mon Maitre. _

_-Je vais procéder au mirage permanent*. Emmène-moi ton amie._

_Ce que je fis sans difficulté car elle dormait toujours._

_Je voulus rester mais je devais exécuter le reste de mon plan. Je me rendis donc chez le frère d'Amélia, il était avec sa nouvelle compagne et sa fille. Ce fut plus difficile d'agir…_

_Quand je revins, je fus pris d'un doute. Mon maitre m'attendait déjà, installé dans son fauteuil, caressant son fils dans ses bras. Il était si attentif, presqu'heureux, la peur qu'il m'inspirait diminua. _

_-Elle aura dorénavant l'image que tu voulais Severus. Seul toi pourra la voir telle qu'elle est réellement mais rappelle-toi bien ceci : si elle découvre par je ne sais quelle moyen qui elle est, le sort se brisera à jamais._

_Fin du Flashback_

Absorbé dans mes souvenirs, je me rendis à mon bureau. Il s'était passé tant de choses par la suite. J'y étais à peine quand je reçus un appel par cheminée. Je me statufiai en reconnaissant le visiteur.

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

J'étais rentrée en taxi et j'avais plongé dans mon lit sans même un regard pour ma mère. J'avais continué de pleurer pendant un moment envahie de mal-être. Et puis le sommeil m'avait emporté.

Je me levai avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Je pris une aspirine et allai sous la douche. J'essayai de ne penser à rien. Après m'être habillée : tailleur-pantalon dans les tons brun et col roulé caramel, je me maquillai et allai déjeuner. Rien ne passait. L'angoisse montait à l'idée de le voir. Je pris mon portable pour appeler Harry. Mon cœur fit un bond, j'avais reçu un sms de Ronald. J'hésitai à l'ouvrir.

« Vous avez oublié votre mallette dans ma voiture. »

Et mince ! Je lui répondis :

« Pourriez-vous la déposer à l'accueil ?»

Il répondit quasiment immédiatement :

« Pas de souci. »

Il ne fit pas allusion à hier soir. Attristée, je contactai Harry.

-Allô, répondit sa voix ensommeillée.

-Harry, tu dors encore !

-Salut Hermione, ça va bien merci.

-Pardon oui, je suis un peu à cran. Je pensais que tu serais déjà en chemin pour ton travail.

-Je prends mon temps, je me suis couché tard pour…

Il se tut.

-Harry ?

-Pourquoi tu appelles si tôt ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je peux passer cinq minutes ?

Le voir m'aiderait. Il saurait me remonter.

-Ok, râla-t-il pour la forme.

Je transplanai jusque chez lui. Je n'aimais pas transplaner mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps dans les transports ce coup-ci. Je me réajustai et frappai à sa porte. Il vint m'ouvrir étonné.

-Tu es déjà là ?

-J'ai transplané.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu détestes ça. Oh toi, tu vas mal !

Il m'examina avec attention. Lui-même était en pyjama, oubliant de mettre un t-shirt et les cheveux en bataille (pas très différent de d'habitude cette coupe de cheveux).

-Tu vas attraper mal Harry.

Il y avait un vent glacé qui soufflait.

-Viens entre.

Nous allâmes dans sa cuisine. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur de chez lui. Il allait déjeuner.

-De la tarte à la mélasse ? C'est ça ton petit-déjeuner Harry ?

-Je t'offre un thé ? M'ignora-t-il.

-Oui, merci.

Je m'installai à sa table.

-Où est ton père ?

-Parti très tôt au boulot.

Il était contrarié.

-Ça va Harry ?

-Oui, oui.

Il me tendit une tasse et s'assit face à moi.

-Raconte ce qui te tracasse.

-J'ai diné avec Ronald hier soir.

-Ça s'est mal passé…mince. Il ne te plait pas du tout ?

-C'était très bien au contraire. Il est le garçon le plus gentil qui soit et il ne se prend pas au sérieux. Il est très différent de moi.

-Ça c'est sûr.

Vexée de l'allusion sous-jacente, je me tus.

-Alors où est le problème ? Insista-t-il.

-Les choses se sont faites naturellement mais rien, il ne se passe rien. Je ne ressens rien.

-C'est normal Hermione, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

Mince, j'avais recommencé à pleuré. C'était très inhabituel.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Il soupira, esquissa un sourire désolé.

-Il te plait beaucoup en fait, s'étonna-t-il.

Silence.

-On va te régler ce problème. Je suis en train de chercher des infos pour retrouver Malefoy.

Je me figeai. J'avais déjà oublié Malefoy.

-Hermione ?

-Malefoy travaille avec moi.

Il fut muet de stupeur puis se contraria :

-Depuis quand ?

-Hier. J'étais aussi surprise que toi. Je l'ai confronté et il prétend ne rien savoir.

-C'est ça…

-Ronald s'est interposé voyant que cela dégénérait et il l'a remit à sa place.

-Il a du cran c'est bien. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

-Qui ?

-Ton petit-ami.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami.

-Mais tu aimerais bien.

-Ce que j'aimerais c'est de ne pas être obligée de compter sur une pierre pour me dire qui je dois aimer !

-Pierre ou pas, si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, rien ne l'empêchera.

-J'aimerais ressentir des choses Harry. Quand je vois les émotions passer sur son visage et ses yeux exprimer tant de bonheur, je l'envie. Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais exprimer tout ça ? Pour lui ou pour un autre ?

-Pas facile, je sais.

-Non, tu ne sais pas.

-Je galère autant à trouver une fille même sans pierre. Je n'ai pas été amoureux, pas une fois !

-Même pas de Cho ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non. Rien du tout. Ce n'était que physique.

-Charmant.

-Oh ne commence pas, s'agaça-t-il.

-On fait une belle paire.

-Je vais enquêter sur Malefoy et savoir s'il y a eu d'autres évènements comme le tien. Ça nous donnera peut-être une idée. En attendant essaie de faire une trêve avec lui.

-Tu penses que c'est arrivé à d'autres personnes ?

-Peut-être.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jouer la comédie.

-Tu le fais déjà avec…

-Ronald ? Le coupai-je. Non, il est très facile de me sentir bien près de lui. Ce qui est dur c'est de lui faire de la peine car il attend une chose qui n'arrivera probablement jamais.

-Ne dis pas ça, on va trouver une solution, je te le promets.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, il était soucieux.

-Harry ? Ton travail se passe bien ?

-Pas vraiment, lâcha-t-il.

Il se reprit :

-C'est intense, je suis fatigué. J'ai besoin de décompresser c'est tout.

-Demain tu vas à la salle de sport avec ton cousin, profites-en.

Il se détendit à cette évocation.

-Oui, après on va tenter de sortir, tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Où ça ?

-Chez Neville, il fait une fête.

Neville était un ami de Dudley. Un fêtard invétéré, je l'avais rencontré une fois il y a quelques mois.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas de faire la fête. Mon père s'en va dans quelques jours à l'étranger pour plusieurs mois et cela me fiche le cafard.

-Allez, c'est d'autant plus utile de te changer les idées.

-Je sais pas… c'est à quelle heure ?

-A partir de 21h.

-Je pense que j'aurais terminé.

-Je te récupère avec Dud. Fais-toi belle !

-Je ne suis pas sûre…

-Ça va être cool. Je t'assure ! Allez !

-D'accord.

Il s'anima :

-Je vais peut-être enfin rencontrer des filles intéressantes.

Je soupirai, mi-amusée.

-C'est pas gagné…

Mon portable bipa :

« Débriefing dans trente minutes. »

Je bondis comme un ressort.

-Je dois te laisser.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

Je guettai l'entrée du bâtiment, anxieux. Malgré le va-et-vient, je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle allait être en retard. M'évitait-elle ? Sûrement. Sinon pourquoi m'aurait-elle demandé de poser sa mallette à Jenny la fille de l'accueil. Celle-ci d'ailleurs m'avait lancé un drôle de regard.

J'étais rentré bien plus tard à la maison pour éviter les questions. J'avais roulé longtemps avant de me rendre compte que j'avais sa mallette dans ma voiture, je l'en avais informée dans la minute mais je n'avais pas eu de réponse. J'étais encore sous le coup de ce qui s'était passé et je me sentais vide depuis. Je voulais comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, si c'était mon empressement ou alors est-ce que je m'étais révélé ennuyeux ou décevant ?

La soirée avait pourtant été si belle…

Mon portable vibra, je me jetai dessus avec espoir. C'était un message de Neville. Déçu, j'y jetai un œil :

« N'oublies pas demain soir, fiesta, chez moi ».

Je soupirai, je n'étais nullement d'humeur à faire la fiesta. Ginny avait compris ce matin rien qu'en me regardant qu'il y avait un problème. Je n'avais pas bonne mine, j'avais mal dormi, rêvant d'Hermione et d'une réaction bien différente. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle aurait envie de m'aimer ? Et elle ? Avait-elle seulement envie que je l'aime ? Elle avait cette froideur apparente qui repoussait tout mais moi j'avais pourtant été certain d'avoir perçu quelque chose de plus doux, un besoin similaire au mien. Quelque chose qui la révélait à moi. Quelque chose que moi seul pouvait voir.

Je m'étais levé tôt, Ginny s'était tue en me voyant et j'étais parti avant le réveil de maman, déposant soigneusement les chaussures de papa que je trouvais étrangement plus grandes. Je n'avais pas eu envie de passer voir mes frères au magasin car cela me ramenait à Hermione. En fait tout me ramenait à elle et c'était douloureux. J'étais fou, fou d'amour pour elle, fou d'avoir pu l'être, fou d'avoir espéré…

Je quittai le hall car j'avais terminé et m'éloignai vers le local pour me changer avant d'aller sur un autre site. Je ressortis et mon cœur eut un loupé : elle était à l'accueil. Je reculai pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision. Elle récupéra sa mallette et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit moi ? Elle se tourna brusquement dans ma direction, je reculai un peu plus, camouflé par un pan de mur. J'étais ridicule. Je respirai longuement et me fichai un coup de pied aux fesses.

Je fis un pas vers la lumière et me figeai, elle était avec Malefoy et lui souriait.

* * *

*Mirage permanent : fausse apparence perpétuelle

Alors ? Dîtes-moi si c'est clair. J'ai un peu galéré avec le pov de Rogue, j'en ferai un autre plus tard.

Sinon, je trouve que les choses se définissent bien maintenant à vous de me dire si je suis à côté de mes pompes !^^


	7. Terrain d'entente

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes.

Merci à **Violettepoete** et **Mortina Gelly** pour leur review super agréable.

Des rencontres se font, des choses se disent, des histoires commencent ou finissent…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Terrain d'entente**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Je récupérai ma mallette à l'accueil cherchant des yeux Ronald. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement signe qu'il n'était pas loin. Malgré les évènements de la veille, je voulais le voir, j'en avais besoin. Je me doutais qu'il voudrait des explications mais je savais aussi qu'il était trop gentil pour les exiger. Harry avait raison, je l'aimais bien. J'avais compris que sans ce maléfice, j'aurais pu aller plus loin dans la découverte de mes sentiments. Cependant, une chose me rendait triste : c'était que sans mon émeraude, je ne me serai jamais attardée sur lui, même si Harry était convaincu du contraire.

Un froid dans mon dos me tira de mes réflexions. Drago…

Je me collais un sourire sur le visage et me tournai en sa direction. Il se figea un instant puis s'avança vers moi, méfiant. Je lui tendis la main en signe de paix, il l'ignora. Je ravalai ma fierté, me rappelant des conseils d'Harry.

-Je tenais à m'excuser, Mal... Drago, me rattrapai-je.

Son visage se durcit et il me contourna pour aller vers les ascenseurs. Un mouvement attira mon attention, me poussant à regarder vers la sortie. Ronald s'en allait. Flageolante, je le hélai, il m'entendit à la marque d'arrêt qu'il effectua mais ne se retourna pas et franchit le tourniquet pour s'éloigner et quitter le bâtiment. Pourquoi ? _A ton avis, jeune écervelée_, me sermonnai-je. _Il n'a pas supporté ton rejet_. L'idée de l'avoir blessé me fit mal. J'entendis le « bip » de l'ascenseur qui me ramena sur Terre, je fis volte-face et courus pour entrer avec Malefoy. Il fixa les portes se refermant, raide comme une statue. Je tentai une nouvelle approche :

-Je regrette mes paroles d'hier, sincèrement, j'étais en colère.

-Pourquoi fréquentez-vous cet homme d'entretien ? Demanda-t-il en desserrant à peine les dents.

Surprise, je ne sus que répondre. Il tourna son visage, impassible, dardant sur moi ses yeux perçant, je frémis.

-Qu'y-a-t-il entre vous ?

-Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas.

Il accusa mes paroles et refixa les portes visiblement désintéressé mais ses mâchoires contractées démontraient que ma réponse lui déplaisait. Harry me demandait l'impossible. Cela me rendit plus réactive, je n'aimais pas échouer. Je changeai de tactique en étant franche :

-Lors de notre dernière rencontre à Cambridge, j'ai subi une agression après notre altercation et j'ai pensé que vous en étiez responsable.

Il resta silencieux, accentuant l'idée qu'il savait de quoi je parlais. Accentuant sa culpabilité.

-Je me suis montrée dure avec vous malgré le fait que vous m'aviez affirmé être innocent. Après réflexion, il est clair que vous n'auriez pas pu me faire cela…

Il daigna se reconcentrer sur moi, attentif à mes paroles, un voile d'espoir inexplicable dans ses yeux. Je n'y prêtai pas d'intérêt.

-… seul quelqu'un de puissant pouvait réaliser un tel…

-Vous recommencez ! Me coupa-t-il, hargneux comme si je l'avais trahi.

-A quoi ? Demandai-je, interloquée.

-A me sous-estimer ! A ne voir que ce que vous voulez voir ! Vous m'avez jugé sans me connaitre ! Je ne suis rien, je ne vaux rien à vos yeux Hermione Granger ! Gronda-t-il en baissant la tête toujours sans un regard.

-C'est faux, je ne fais que constater.

Il se frotta le visage, reprit son calme, soupira.

-Quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais digne de votre intérêt.

Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir. Je le dévisageai, il afficha de nouveau un visage fermé.

-Professionnellement j'entends, cessez d'être narcissique.

La porte s'ouvrit, une personne monta se mettant entre nous et m'empêchant de répliquer.

OoooO

Je recevais un client, quand mon portable vibra. Je décrochai, c'était mon informatrice Luna. Elle me briefa sur d'autres dossiers en cours, je griffonnai certains points essentiels puis raccrochai en lui demandant de passer me voir dès qu'elle serait dans nos murs.

Vers treize heures je sortis déjeuner. Luna avait accepté de manger avec moi. Elle m'emmena dans une gargote pas très nette mais cela m'était égal. Luna avait mon âge, travaillait avec moi depuis quelques mois. Elle avait un style vestimentaire et parfois une façon de s'exprimer assez particulière. A part cela, son travail était irréprochable, elle avait un instinct sans faille et avait le chic pour dénicher les informations les plus improbables et les plus percutants au final. Ses longs cheveux blonds lisses étaient magnifiques. Ses yeux bleus pâles un peu étranges.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Me fit-elle remarquer.

Je picotai dans mon assiette. Elle dévora ses enchiladas et me dévisagea avec la précision d'un rayon x. Rien n'échappait à Luna Lovegood.

-Une affaire me tracasse, éludai-je.

-C'est faux, c'est un homme qui te met le moral dans les chaussettes.

Je fis bonne figure, troublée. Elle était agaçante à tomber toujours juste.

-J'en connais un rayon sur les déceptions sentimentales, ajouta-t-elle. Je me dis que les hommes sont sources de désillusions. Je dois arrêter de rêver, le prince charmant n'existe pas.

_Il existe_, pensai-je voyant flotter le reflet de Ronald devant mes yeux. Surprise par cette assertion venant de je ne sais où, j'attendis la suite des révélations de Luna, intéressée par son point de vue. Elle ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée. Je savais juste qu'elle vivait seule et que son père était sa seule famille un peu comme moi. Elle n'en dit pas plus. Déçue, je me remis à picorer.

-Tu as besoin de sortir, décréta-t-elle.

-Je sors, dis-je.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, hier soir j'ai été diner avec un « ami ».

-Ah oui ? Qui donc ? Un de tes collègues tirés à quatre épingles et ennuyeux à mourir ? Je me demande pourquoi les hommes ont besoin de mettre une cravate, il devrait mettre des nœuds papillons à pois, un peu comme les clowns. Cela les rendrait plus drôles. Hein ? Tu ne crois pas ?

Je restai sceptique.

-Les clowns sont drôles, non ? Persista-t-elle.

-Pour en revenir à mon diner, c'était avec un jeune homme très bien qui s'appelle Ronald.

-C'est étrange, tes yeux disent que tu l'aimes bien mais ta voix n'est pas d'accord. C'est perturbant.

Silence.

-Il faut renouveler, continua-t-elle comme si de rien était.

-Je…

Comment renouveler alors que l'objet de mes interrogations m'en voulait et que je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Il m'avait dévoilé son affection à travers ce contact naturel fugace et si intense. Et moi j'avais ... pleuré.

-Les chances de se voir pour l'instant son minimes, dis-je enfin.

-Mais tu en as envie, pas vrai ?

-Et bien…

-Dans ce cas, force les choses, si tu ne le fais pas qui le fera ?

Pas faux.

-Pour l'instant ce que j'ai besoin c'est de me changer les idées et demain soir je sors avec des amis.

-Cool ! Je me demande ce que je pourrais mettre pour t'accompagner…

Je souris, à peine surprise. Neville n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, il n'était jamais contre une surpopulation et une fille avec moi ce serait rassurant.

* * *

**POV SEVERUS ROGUE**

Ce matin.

Figé comme une statue face à mon visiteur, il crut utile de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir :

-Severus, j'ai besoin de te voir immédiatement, décréta mon Maitre.

-Je travaille.

-C'est important, soit chez moi dans dix minutes.

Il disparut des flammes. Il était une des rares personnes à avoir un accès direct à ma cheminée. Je n'avais pas eu le choix en fait.

Je laissai un message sphérique à mon adjoint Kingsley et quittai le Ministère sous l'œil étonné de l'agent de sécurité. A l'angle, je transplanai. Je me retrouvai à quelques mètres des grilles de la propriété de mon Maitre. Pourquoi voulait-il me voir ? Je rangeai tout cela au fond de moi et avançai d'un pas assuré.

Je fus accueillis par sa femme qui allait faire des emplettes sur le chemin des embrumes. Elle me sourit avec cet air toujours suspicieux sur le visage. Elle avait à peine vieillie alors qu'elle avait déjà quarante ans. Je la soupçonnai de pratiquer quelques sortilèges de remodelage : _que les femmes sont superficiels_, soupirai-je. Lily n'usait pas d'artifice et elle était toujours aussi belle. Sa lumière intérieure la gardait intacte.

Elle me conduisit à lui et s'éclipsa. Assis dans son fauteuil molletonné de rouge, il se leva et vint à ma rencontre. Il était toujours le même, n'avait pas vieilli (avantage du procédé qu'il utilisait pour prolonger sa vie). Il était comme quand je l'avais rencontré et déjà à l'époque il avait cessé de vieillir depuis longtemps, il avait le visage d'un trentenaire. Ses cheveux noirs et courts coiffés en arrière avec classe, ses yeux bleus-gris, sa peau satinée et imberbe, son visage ovale et cette intelligence irradiant de sa personne en faisait un être charismatique et fascinant.

-Merci pour ta promptitude Severus.

Je lui serrai la main en retour. Une main ornée d'un seul bijou, un anneau en or incrusté par des rubis.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire de si urgent ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Un service ?

Il sourit devant ma méfiance manifeste.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des opportunités à Poudlard pour obtenir des cœurs.

Silencieux j'attendis la suite.

-J'ai besoin d'un intermédiaire là-bas pour seconder mon fils.

-Qu'à avoir votre fils là-dedans ?

-Tom junior est en passe de devenir professeur à Poudlard, me rappela-t-il sèchement.

-Ah oui, me rappelai-je. Professeur contre les forces du mal.

-Oui, il convoite ce poste mais pas facile de berner ce vieux Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr que si, il est aisé de le berner. Je ne connais personne de plus imbus de lui-même que ce vieillard décrépi. Un peu de flatterie en caressant dans le sens du poil et le tour est joué.

Il sourit, fait que je n'aimais pas.

-Dans tous les cas, Dumbledore va le surveiller, mon fils aura besoin d'aide.

-Pourquoi ne pas continuer comme avant ? Pourquoi vous attaquer à Poudlard ?

-Il n'y a rien de meilleur que les cœurs encore en maturation de jeunes sorciers.

Vaincu, je soupirai :

-Venez en au fait, Maitre.

-Alan…

Je me mortifiai.

-Non ! Criai-je.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, formant deux fentes effrayantes.

-Pas mon fils, continuai-je. Il ne rejoindra pas notre groupe, il est innocent. Nous avions un accord, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, parlementai-je, acculé.

-J'ai fait aussi ce que tu m'as demandé Severus, me retourna-t-il, mais sache que ce que j'ai fait je peux le défaire…

Ma gorge se dessécha et je déglutis avec peine réalisant ses menaces. Je repris contenance : il ne pouvait rien défaire.

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

-Ta vie repose sur un mensonge.

-Un mensonge que seul vous et moi connaissons.

-Lily pourrait le découvrir.

-Non ! Elle a tout oublié le sort « Oubliette » n'est pas réversible.

-C'est vrai Severus. C'est vrai…mais je n'ai pas utilisé ce sortilège.

Confus, je ne comprenais plus.

-J'ai utilisé un sort de ma composition.

-Lequel ? Soufflai-je, à l'agonie.

- « Amnesia » susurra-t-il. Et c'est un maléfice réversible…

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Au même moment

Après le départ d'Hermione, j'étais parti bosser. En arrivant, je trouvai Dean et Seamus en grande conversation. Je m'incrustai :

-Mettez-moi au parfum.

-Demain soir, je vais à une fiesta avec Ginny, m'annonça Dean.

-Ta copine ?

-Oui, elle m'a invité. Cela se passe chez un pote à son frère.

Je souris.

-Ce ne serait pas Neville ?

-Je crois oui, dans un super appart en centre ville ?

-Oui c'est Neville, confirmai-je.

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, c'est un ami de mon cousin.

-C'est cool, on va tous s'y retrouver, dit Seamus, enjoué.

-Tu viens aussi Seam ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai besoin d'une fille. J'espère que le matos sera intéressant.

-J'espère aussi, soupirai-je, désespérément en manque de contact intime.

La journée passa sans que je ne vis Rogue et sans autre bizutage pénible. Une bonne journée en somme. Je pris Tonks à part en fin d'après-midi, elle était là depuis des années, elle était peut-être au courant d'enquêtes sur des vols de cœurs récents ou non. Elle fut étonnée par cette demande, fit travailler sa mémoire et ne sus trop quoi me répondre. Nous fouillâmes dans les dossiers non classés mais après une heure de recherche rien de plus n'était à ma portée.

-Tu aurais peut-être plus de chance avec les dossiers classés mais pour les consulter ils nécessitent une demande écrite et motivée au Directeur.

Je préférais me prendre un « Endoloris » que de demander à Rogue. Tonks le remarqua, sourit à demie :

-Demande à Maugrey, lui il sait tout.

-J'y vais.

-Il est en déplacement, il revient lundi.

-Mince.

-C'était urgent ? Dis-moi en plus, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Je ne voulais pas impliquer Hermione.

-Non. Ça ira merci.

Elle haussa les épaules et quitta le bureau.

-En attendant je vais chercher des infos sur Malefoy fils, me motivai-je.

Il était tard quand je quittai le bureau. En rentrant, je recoupai mes infos avec ceux d'internet. Malefoy avait étudié à l'étranger, il venait en Angleterre pour voir son père et sa belle-mère. Le lendemain de l'agression d'Hermione, il a pris un billet d'avion pour la France où il a fait ses études de Droit obtenant son diplôme brillamment.

Mon portable sonna. C'était Dudley.

-Demain, on laisse tomber le sport, décréta-t-il, on va se racheter des fringues pour être beaux gosses.

-On est déjà beau gosse.

Il s'esclaffa.

-Plus sérieusement Harry, il faut qu'on ait la classe.

-Ok, pas de sport, dis-je déçu.

J'entendis la porte.

-Harry ?

-Je suis là, dans ma chambre, papa. Je te laisse Dud à demain.

Les pas lourds de mon père m'inquiétèrent. Je le trouvais fatigué ces temps-ci. Encore plus que moi et pourtant mes cauchemars inexpliqués sur un gars en tunique rouge m'éreintaient.

* * *

**POV NEVILLE LONDUBAT**

Le lendemain soir

Je préparai cette fête depuis deux semaines. J'avais prévenu mes potes, le bouche à oreille devrait fonctionner. Je me préparai, décortiquai ma tenue devant ma glace en pied. Pantalon noir à pince ajusté, chemise satiné mauve pâle cintrée, col ouvert, chaussures italiennes noires, montre grand luxe, petite chaine en or, coupe de cheveux courte et légèrement en pique, effet vague. Parfait, rien à redire.

Je fixai ma montre, me hâtai, j'avais encore deux ou trois petites choses à régler. Je fis le tour de l'appart xxl de mes parents, repoussant encore un peu les meubles et les canapés vers les angles. Ils étaient depuis avant-hier en voyage pour renouveler leurs vœux. Après tout ce temps ils s'aimaient comme des dingues. Cela me dépassait.

Ils avaient demandé à mon oncle (le demi-frère métisse de ma mère) de veiller sur moi mais il était cool et n'avait pas mis le nez dans mes affaires. Son fils, mon cousin Blaise, m'avait filé un coup de main pour les courses et pour trouver un DJ. Il avait lui aussi invité deux, trois filles : il était aussi populaire que moi, normal, nous étions si beaux.

Dudley avait promis lui aussi de me ramener du monde. Je voulais que la place soit blindée. Dudley et moi avions été au lycée ensemble et depuis nous étions amis. J'aimais bien son cousin Harry. Il était réservé en apparence mais dès qu'il connaissait bien les gens il se lâchait et devenait super fendard pas comme sa copine miss coincée du …

On sonna à l'interphone. C'était Blaise.

OoooO

La musique battait son plein. Colin était au platine, je le rémunérai grassement pour avoir le meilleur son possible. Il y avait déjà du monde, une vingtaine de personnes, autant de filles que de mecs. Je surveillais l'interphone dans le couloir, perçus une autre sonnerie. Je voulus répondre mais je n'entendais rien. Je descendis et découvris Ron sur le perron avec sa sœur Ginny. Je lui donnai une franche accolade. Ron était mon équipier au rugby. Nous en faisions ensemble depuis trois ans, il m'avait présenté sa famille que j'adorais. Je le détaillai, le trouvai étonnamment élégant. Chemise rouille rappelant ses cheveux, pantalon, gilet noir, béret et chaussures noirs.

-Oui, tu ne rêves pas. Mais c'est moi qu'il faut remercier pour ce travail, se manifesta Ginny.

-Bon travail Ginny, la félicitai-je.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous payez ma tête, on pourrait peut-être monter, grogna-t-il.

-Il est de mauvais poil, annonça-t-elle.

-J'avais remarqué, c'est inscrit sur sa tête mais pourquoi ?

-Peine de cœur.

-Ouille.

Je me tus, il se détourna, mal au possible.

-Et moi, comment je suis ? M'interrogea Ginny.

-A tomber tu le sais.

Sa robe blanche aux épaules nues, nouée dans le dos, était suggestive, fendue sur le côté. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et avait chaussé des petits talons.

-Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes.

Elle gloussa, satisfaite. Ron grogna, elle soupira :

-Fais le boire, qu'il arrête de me casser la tête.

Nous allions remonter quand j'aperçus au loin, par la porte vitrée, d'autres potes arriver. Ginny suivit mon regard, s'illumina. J'ouvris la porte et accueillis les arrivant en masse. L'atmosphère changea considérablement dans ce hall.

-Dud, dis-je en claquant ma main dans la sienne. Whaou tu déchires ! M'éclatai-je en le voyant se tourner sur lui-même, fier de son style vestimentaire classique mais mettant en valeur sa carrure d'athlète.

Je me tournai vers Harry mais il ne regardait pas, concentré sur autre chose. Je suivis son regard, il fixait Ginny amoureusement nichée dans les bras de Dean son petit ami depuis un moment déjà.

-Harry ?

Il sursauta, me donna une poignée de main peu convaincue. Il affichait une tenue plus décontractée, avait tenté de discipliner ses cheveux. Il portait sous son caban un col roulé clair, un jean taille basse ultra fashion et des baskets sophistiquées. Le style me plaisait. Je voulus lui demander où était Hermione mais Dean me tira pour me présenter à son pote Seamus.

Ron avait bien sur noté l'intérêt de Harry et le dévisageai de traviole. Je les présentai à mon tour :

-Ronald, voici Harry et son cousin Dudley.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis les haussa de stupeur. Ron n'y prêta pas attention, moi non plus et lui serra la main et celle de Dudley sans plus puis se détourna de nouveau vers Ginny. J'interpelai celle-ci. Elle arriva avec grâce, j'aurais pu tomber dans ses filets si mon esprit n'était pas déjà immunisé contre les rousses, réminiscence d'une peine de cœur.

-Ginny, voici Harry et son cousin Dudley.

Elle l'étudia avec attention. Il bavait, je me sentis gêné pour lui. Ne le voyant pas bouger, j'insistai :

-Harry, voici Ginny la sœur de Ron.

Il se figea à cette information. Il y avait quelque chose que j'avais loupé. Il prit la main de Ginny, si attarda trop longtemps au goût de Dean qui vint serrer la taille de sa propriété. On n'était pas dans la merde. Dudley trépignait voyant qu'on l'ignorait. Le pauvre…

-Allez, allez ! On monte, c'est là-haut que ça se passe, décrétai-je.

La troupe monta, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Tout le monde s'éparpilla aux quatre coins de mon appart, saluant ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Je pris un verre, me mêlai à la foule, dansai comme un dingue et virevoltai de fille en fille. Je jetai mon dévolu sur l'une d'entre elle. Blaise me prit à part, cassant mon trip :

-Je dois partir quelques minutes.

-Merci pour les belles filles que tu as ramenée, il y a en a une en particulier…

-Ouais, ouais. Je descends attendre mon pote Drago en bas, il est du genre réservé, j'ai déjà eu du mal à le faire venir.

-Malefoy ? Tu as réussi à faire venir le fils du Maire. Chapeau.

Je m'inclinai, il ricana en s'en allant. Je vis Ronald passer et prendre son manteau dans la pile.

-Où tu vas ?

-Prendre l'air.

-Allons sur le balcon dans ce cas.

Je le tirai malgré lui. Sa tête déconfite m'agaçait, je devais lui trouver une fille. L'air glacé nous saisit mais je m'en fichai. J'avais pris un verre au passage et lui tendis. Il ne buvait pas mais cette fois, je l'incitai à se détendre. Il refusa comme d'habitude, quel rabat-joie. Il s'accouda à la balustrade puis se figea.

-Quoi encore ?

Il se décomposa fixant la rue. Je suivis son regard, me figeai à mon tour, découvrant la fille la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue au côté d'Hermione.

* * *

La suite de cette fiesta des plus sympathiques très bientôt…

Il y aura pas mal de coups en douce, la magie s'en mêlera…


	8. Jalousie

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à **Violettepoete** pour sa review.

Des comptes se règlent. Cette fiesta sera en deux parties.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Jalousie.**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Luna se gara non loin de l'immeuble cossu où résidait Neville. J'écoutai son monologue et vérifiai mon apparence en jetant un œil sur la glace de courtoisie du pare-soleil. Je m'étais maquillée et parfumée légèrement. J'avais de l'appréhension, en emmenant Luna, j'espérais pouvoir me cacher derrière elle. Elle était si exubérante et sa tenue…

Elle portait un legging imprimé léopard. Des bottes à plate-forme caramel, un dos-nu couleur sable et des créoles en or version xxl. Elle avait crêpé ses cheveux qui montaient en choucroute, ils tenaient grâce à un bandeau léopard lui aussi. Seul son maquillage était discret. Elle enfila son perfecto noir, prit sa besace et descendit à ma suite. J'avais mis une robe noire satinée sans manches des plus basiques quoiqu'assez courte et cintrée. Je portais des collants fins et brillants couleur chaire avec des escarpins noirs. J'avais couvert le tout d'un manteau-boule en laine grise et d'une écharpe dans le même ton. J'avais pris mon sac-à-main version grand volume pour y camoufler ma baguette. Luna me donna le bras et nous traversâmes la rue. Je ralentis, le cœur battant et levai la tête malgré moi. Il était là : Ronald m'observait avec Neville à ses côtés. Je m'immobilisai sous l'intensité de son regard. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de le voir. Luna suivit mon regard et fronça les sourcils.

-Qui sont ces deux pervers qui nous reluquent ?

-C'est Ronald, soufflai-je.

-Ronald ?

Je ne précisai rien de plus mais elle sembla deviner. Elle me tira pour avancer voyant que les deux jeunes hommes avait disparu. Je voulus sonner à l'interphone mais Blaise, le cousin de Neville, nous ouvrit la porte. Il nous salua brièvement tout en inspectant Luna d'un œil dubitatif, précisant qu'il allait récupérer un ami un peu réticent à venir.

-Bonne chance, lui souhaitai-je distraitement.

J'étais focalisée sur l'apparition de Ronald dans l'escalier. Neville le doubla, le faisant presque tomber et se planta devant nous, étrangement surexcité.

-Hermione, tu me présentes.

-Bonsoir, Neville, dis-je froidement devant son impolitesse manifeste.

Il se tourna vers moi, m'enlaça brièvement avec indifférence et attendit en contemplant Luna.

-Ok, soupirai-je, agacée. Luna voici Neville Londubat, un ami de Dudley.

-Dudley ?

-Le cousin de Harry, précisai-je.

-Ah oui, le fameux Harry, s'exclama Luna.

Tandis qu'elle serrait la main de Neville, je perçus le visage de Ronald se contracter. Pourquoi ? Il allait faire demi-tour, je l'interpellai laissant Luna avec notre hôte qui se vantait d'être l'auteur de la soirée du siècle. Cette fois, Ronald s'arrêta dans l'escalier et me fit face. Je n'aurais su dire ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Neville, dis-je pour la forme.

-Nous jouons au rugby ensemble.

-Ah…

Il évitait mon regard, le visage fermé.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu travailler ce matin ? L'interrogeai-je.

-J'ai changé de site.

-Pourquoi ? M'accablai-je.

Il resta silencieux. Je fis un pas vers lui et lui murmurai :

-Je sais que vous m'en voulez de vous avoir quitté ainsi mercredi soir…

-Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça, me coupa-t-il, surpris.

-Pourtant…

-Montons ! Cria Neville en nous interrompant.

Luna à son bras, ils passèrent devant nous. Ronald se tourna pour les suivre, je le retins par la main. Il attendit.

-J'aimerais vous expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Mais ses paroles contredisaient ses attentes. Je le tirai vers moi, il descendit les deux marches nous séparant. J'étais troublée par ses yeux bleus méfiants. Il tentait de cacher ses émotions. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. J'étais à l'origine de son mal être, je devais être franche avec lui pour qu'il cesse de se cacher derrière une carapace.

Je jetai un œil derrière lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne. Effectivement, Neville et Luna, nous avait déjà oubliés !

-Je regrette ma réaction…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.

-C'est important ! Il faut que vous sachiez que je vous apprécie beaucoup et que j'aime passer du temps avec vous. C'est juste que…

-Que ?

-J'ai subi une agression il y a quelques années et depuis je n'arrive pas à m'attacher émotionnellement, lui révélai-je d'un bloc, surprise par ma franchise si radicale.

-Qui vous a fait du mal ? S'horrifia-t-il.

-Là n'est pas le problème.

-Si ça l'est ! L'idée que l'on puisse vous blesser me fout en rogne !

Je ne sus que répondre. Il ruminait :

-Quel genre de lâche peut s'attaquer à une femme !

J'ignorai sa question car elle me ramenait à des souvenirs déplaisants.

-Maintenant que je vous ai rencontré, continuai-je, je voudrais essayer de surmonter ce problème…

Il cessa de ruminer, m'illumina de son regard intense qui en disait long.

-Mais j'ai besoin de temps, rajoutai-je.

-De temps pour quoi ? Hésita-t-il.

-Pour que ça fonctionne entre nous.

Je serrai sa main, anxieuse, pour lui démontrer à quel point j'étais sérieuse. Il retrouva doucement cette expression que j'aimais tant, une expression douce et affectueuse. Il leva sa main libre pour caresser ma joue du dos de ses doigts pliés :

-Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de moi.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, au contraire, j'ai confiance en vous.

-Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, jamais, plutôt mourir, continua-t-il.

Je le sais, pensai-je. Son expression se modifia.

-Je patienterai mais… j'ai besoin d'un acompte sinon je ne saurais pas faire face à la concurrence.

Concurrence ? Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il effleura de son pouce mon menton, je réalisai enfin ce qu'il venait de me demander. Je me raidis comme un balai, pleine d'appréhension. Il continua, effleurant très lentement ma lèvre inférieure, déclenchant un feu violent dans une zone d'habitude peu réactive. Je clignai des yeux sous la surprise. Nos mains toujours serrées, il me tira vers lui d'un coup sec. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si entreprenant et c'était loin de me déplaire. Sa tête à peine penchée vers moi, nos visages étaient proches. Il patientait, attendant que je prenne l'initiative. Je comprenais sa réticence à faire le premier pas. Je comblai les derniers centimètres nous séparant, fermai les yeux, mon nez collé au sien, je percevais son souffle anarchique. Son désir et son émotion étaient palpables, accentuant les miens. Je l'embrassai à peine, prudente, puis accentuait la pression. Je glissai ma main libre sur sa nuque. Il m'enlaça brusquement. Je ne le pensais pas capable de tant d'ardeur lorsqu'il s'immisça dans ma bouche avec effervescence. L'alchimie physique était bien là, bien réelle, me rendant espoir. La fois précédente j'étais si axée sur ce que je n'avais pas que j'en avais oublié ce que j'avais : un corps qui ne demandait qu'à se consumer...

-Hermione, tu me rends dingue, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Cela amplifia mon extase.

-On ne vous dérange pas ?

Je descendis brutalement de mon nuage et me tournai vers la voix sèche de Blaise, lâchant la main de Ronald, lui donnant mon dos. Je me crispai à la vue de Malefoy à ses côtés. Son regard était meurtrier, un froid polaire passa dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je les toisai sans un mot, mal à l'aise.

-Nous aimerions passer si ça ne vous dérange pas, continua Blaise avec un rictus.

Il amorça un pas puis se ravisa et se tourna vers Ronald :

-Ron, méfie-toi, c'est un vrai iceberg malgré ce qu'elle te fait croire.

Je me mortifiai. J'avais fréquenté brièvement son ami Viktor, cela s'était mal fini à cause de l'empressement inapproprié de celui-ci et des rumeurs avaient circulé. Ronald se posa à mes cotés et m'enlaça la taille ce qui me réconforta. Drago devint comme une statue de cire, m'effrayant encore plus.

-Je suis un grand garçon, Blaise. Et je ne te permets pas de critiquer Hermione.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et basse mais la menace était explicite. Blaise plissa les yeux mais ne releva pas. Comment se connaissaient-ils ? Ronald m'éloigna du passage, ils passèrent devant nous et montèrent non sans un dernier regard acide. Ronald me fit face, moins confiant, me voyant m'entourer de mes bras.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ne crois pas ce qu'il t'a dit ! L'interrompis-je.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Je me détendis sous son assurance. Ce qu'il pensait de moi était si important et savoir qu'il ne se fiait pas aux ragots était rassurant. Il soupira, tracassé.

-Par contre, je ne suis pas partageur Hermione et je suis du genre possessif.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Voyant que je ne saisissais pas ses paroles, il m'éclaircit :

-Malefoy.

-Malefoy ?

Je percutai après quelques secondes de réflexions intenses.

-Il ne se passe rien entre nous ! M'exclamai-je en frissonnant d'écœurement.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi c'est le cas pour lui.

-Mais non !

Il soupira de plus belle devant mon entêtement légitime.

-Je suis inquiet.

Il l'était véritablement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour nous, pour toi à cause de ce qui te tracasse, de ce qui te fait souffrir, et aussi pour moi à cause de ce que je ressens pour toi et aussi à cause de ce Malefoy…

Je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour endiguer ce flot de paroles alarmantes, ce contact me ramena quelques minutes en arrière.

-J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas inquiet, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi nous quitterions cet endroit séance tenante, soufflai-je.

Je compris sa question muette.

-Pour aller chez moi.

Il se figea, moi aussi sous mon audace effarante. Je réfléchissais mal, mes hormones me trahissaient, mon imagination bouillonnait, je me voyais déjà le déshabiller. Je rougis, forcément. Je ne me rappelai pas et de loin avoir jamais voulu arracher les vêtements d'un homme.

Et je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir déshabiller quelqu'un, remarquai-je avec soulagement et une certaine exaltation.

-Je dois rester pour surveiller ma sœur, décréta-t-il, avec une conviction relative.

-Ginny est là ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui avec son copain, continua-t-il, ravi que je lui tende une perche. Et je ne l'aime pas des masses. Je crains des débordements vu comment elle s'est sapée !

-Nous ferions mieux de monter voir dans ce cas.

Il accepta, ce qui mit fin à cette situation un peu embarrassante.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Je restai dans un coin, collé à Dudley. Nous étions à l'écart comme d'habitude. La musique était assourdissante et nullement à mon goût. Je tentai désespérément de ne pas regarder vers Ginny se trémoussant dans les bras de Dean. D'autres ne se gênaient pas pour la reluquer par contre et cela m'énerva. Je frôlai ma baguette de mes doigts. Elle était cachée sous mes fringues, à ma taille.

J'étais mal à l'aise : d'une parce que je la trouvais particulièrement désirable, de deux parce qu'elle était maquée avec un pote, de trois parce qu'elle avait l'air accro et que je savais que ce dit pote n'était pas réglo et de quatre parce qu'elle était la sœur de l'élu d'Hermione. Tout cela allait partir en vrille. Je me tournai pour observer son frère mais il n'était pas dans le coin.

En y repensant, je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Il avait l'air de manquer de confiance en lui et d'être timide.

Je me levai finalement pour aller chercher un verre. De prime abord, on aurait pu croire que j'étais aussi comme ça mais en fait j'étais juste réservé. Au buffet, je me servis un punch et pris une poignée de cacahuètes. Ma main frôla une autre main : celle de Ginny. Je m'éloignai comme si elle avait la peste.

-Désolé, dis-je.

Elle me sourit et je m'embrasai. Dean entra dans mon champ de vision, la serra contre lui, heureux à en vomir.

-Alors Harry, aucune fille en vue ?

Je me liquéfiai sans répondre. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, il soupira :

-Ok mais une seule.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et elle me tira par la main sur la piste. Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'elle entama une danse endiablé en face de moi. Je tentai de suivre, camouflé par les autres danseurs, mais tout ce que je voyais onduler devant moi était si envoutant que je me statufiai. J'avais envie de lui faire des trucs pas catholiques… et elle le savait !

Je la laissai en plan, contrarié et dégoûté. Je filai vers les toilettes et tombai sur Neville en plein examen buccale avec une fille. Je me raclai la gorge car ils bloquaient le passage.

-Harry, dit-il simplement, même pas gêné.

Il était sous le charme de cette blonde et je n'aurais su dire si c'était aussi son cas, elle semblait venir d'une autre planète. Elle me détailla avec ses yeux bleus étrangement pâles. Je tressaillis sous cet œil perçant.

-Harry, je te présente Luna.

-Enchanté Luna.

-Tu es le Harry de Hermione ?

-Heu oui. Tu la connais ?

-Je travaille avec elle et nous sommes venues ensemble.

-Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je vienne la chercher…où est-elle ?

-En bas avec un roux.

Oh oh, pensai-je.

-Je vous laisse.

Ils ne m'avaient pas attendu pour recommencer à batifoler. Cela m'agaça. Arrivé à la porte, je tombai sur le cousin de Neville et…

-Malefoy, dis-je le plus neutrement possible.

Il fronça les sourcils, dardant sur moi un œil méfiant.

-Nous nous connaissons ?

-Non.

-Alors cessez cette familiarité et dégagez de mon chemin.

Il me poussa de l'épaule et avança avec Blaise en gardant son long manteau en laine noir sur son costume sombre, lui donnant un air classe et chic des plus énervants. Je l'épiai un moment, ils se dirigeaient vers le DJ qu'ils semblaient connaitre. Leur entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Je descendis voir Hermione, soucieux qu'elle ait pu tomber sur lui. Sur les marches, je fis une halte, la voyant en pleine conversation avec Ronald. Ils parlaient de Ginny. Il se méfiait de Dean. Il avait bien raison mais comment lui dire sans trahir mon pote ?

Si je lui disais, Ginny serait libre et alors…

Je secouais la tête, honteux. J'étais jaloux et cela ne m'allait pas du tout. Cette fille m'avait retourné le cerveau et cela me contraria. Ils se tournèrent pour monter et m'aperçurent. Hermione me sourit ce qui n'échappa pas à Ronald qui se renferma. Je n'étais pas le seul à être jaloux. C'était bon signe, non ?

-Harry, tu es déjà là ! Viens je te présente…

-Ronald, oui je sais, on s'est vu déjà.

Je vins vers lui pour lui tendre de nouveau la main en signe de paix car j'étais loin d'être dans ses petits papiers. Il l'attrapa de mauvaise grâce.

-Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Ron.

-Ok, Ron, je suis un vieil ami d'Hermione, précisai-je.

-Mon meilleur ami, rectifia-t-elle. Je lui raconte tout.

Chose à ne pas dire dans ce cas présent car Ron n'en parut que plus sombre.

-Presque tout, corrigeai-je. Vous venez ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Tu t'amuses au moins Harry ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Bof.

-Et Dudley ?

-Bof aussi.

En franchissant le seuil, la musique avait changé de rythme, on en était aux morceaux langoureux. J'eus envie de faire demi-tour, déprimé surtout en voyant Dudley en bonne compagnie sur la piste de dance.

-Où est Luna ?

-Dans les bras de Neville.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

-Bon amusez vous moi je veille au grain, dis-je en montrant d'un léger signe de tête Malefoy à Hermione.

J'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Celui-ci, même planqué dans un coin sombre épiait Hermione. Il remarqua mon attention et se détourna un verre à la main. Il l'avala cul sec et enchaina avec un autre. J'aurais bien fait la même chose si je ne devais pas conduire. Je me demandai si c'était la culpabilité qui le faisait agir ainsi. Je m'approchai non loin de lui, fut alpagué par une connaissance et de fil en aiguille commençai à profiter de la soirée, l'oubliant complètement.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

J'aurais pu profiter du moment, me détendre auprès d'Hermione mais je devais surveiller ma sœur et aussi Malefoy. Cependant, l'avoir à mes cotés me troublait. Elle m'avait proposé d'aller chez elle. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais compris en tout cas. Mon corps était devenu liquide tant il était en effervescence. Je regardai Harry s'éloigner. Il m'inspirait confiance malgré ses yeux lubriques sur ma sœur. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien. Je repensai aux paroles de Blaise. Il avait la langue bien pendue mais d'habitude il n'était jamais blessant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait dénigrée Hermione ainsi et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Je pris son manteau, elle se laissa faire mais garda son sac à main. Elle aussi était gênée. Avait-elle l'habitude d'inviter des gars chez elle ? Non ! Impossible ! Cette simple supposition me rendit hargneux. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Je la détaillai, appréciant sa tenue élégante et sexy à souhait. Elle intercepta mon regard appréciateur, rougit délicieusement. J'étais encore sur une autre planète, une planète où je faisais de l'effet à Hermione Granger.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposai-je en remarquant qu'elle tenait son pendentif émeraude.

Elle acquiesça puis se figea avant d'arriver au buffet. Je suivis son regard, elle fixait ma sœur avec Dean.

-Ça va ?

Elle se reprit mais elle avait l'air contrarié. Je l'interrogeai, elle garda le silence. Sceptique, je lui servis une sangria et pris un soda. Elle se pencha vers moi :

-Tu ne bois pas Ronald ?

-Non, j'évite, je conduis et puis je tiens mal l'alcool, ça me rend agressif en situation difficile.

-Oh…dans ce cas je vais aussi prendre un soda car l'alcool à tendance à me mettre dans des situations difficiles.

Elle me lança un sourire de connivence. J'aimais qu'elle se penche pour me parler, j'aimais qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, à ma vie, à ce que je ressentais. Je perçus de la tension entre nous. Une tension physique difficile à contenir. Je glissai ma main autour de sa taille en signe de possession dès que je vis Malefoy passer non loin, elle ne s'en plaignit pas, se rapprochant même de moi subitement tendue. Je réalisai que Malefoy lui faisait cet effet : elle le détestait ou un truc dans le style pourtant elle lui avait sourit hier…mais en y repensant, je visualisai la scène et constatai que son sourire était forcé.

-Que se passe-t-il entre vous ?

-Pardon ?

Je la tirai à travers les danseurs et nous arrivâmes dans le couloir, je fermai la porte, ce qui atténua la musique.

-Malefoy et toi. C'est quoi ce manège entre vous ?

Silence, elle détourna le regard mal à l'aise.

-Hermione, insistai-je.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que Dean et Ginny débarquèrent et refermèrent derrière eux sans même nous avoir remarqués. Ils s'embrassaient furieusement et ma tension explosa en voyant ses mains tripoter ma sœur, je me précipitai sur eux pour les séparer.

-Enlève tes pattes de ma sœur ! Grognai-je en le poussant violemment.

Passé la surprise, ils s'agacèrent contre moi tous les deux mais Dean ne s'avisa pas de s'en prendre à moi, remarquant Hermione derrière moi. Ginny par contre, s'en donna à cœur joie et me fila une trempe. Hermione parvint à la séparer de moi.

-Vous devriez retourner sur la piste, leur conseilla-t-elle.

Dean obtempéra un peu trop facilement et s'éloigna non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil étrange.

-Vous ne devriez pas agir ainsi Ginny, lui reprocha-t-elle, une fois Dean éloigné.

-Ah oui, de quel droit tu te permets de me critiquer ? Siffla ma sœur.

-Je veux juste que vous fassiez attention.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je vous aime bien Ginny, je vous dis ça …

-Tu ne me connais pas ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

-Tu devrais l'écouter, Ginny, insistai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que je le connais, révéla Hermione.

-Qui ça Dean ?

-Oui, c'est un collègue de Harry et nous avons tous les trois fait nos études ensemble.

Ginny la toisa un instant, un voile d'inquiétude sur le visage :

-C'est un ex à toi ?

-Non, s'exaspéra Hermione.

Ouf. Rien que d'y penser…

-Alors pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires ?

-Je…

-Crache le morceau !

Silence. Ginny se renfrogna et fit volte-face pour s'en aller. Je restai sceptique devant l'attitude d'Hermione. Je voulus l'interroger mais elle m'en empêcha :

-Si nous allions les rejoindre sur la piste ?

J'hésitai, nous n'en avions pas fini et je n'étais pas un bon danseur. Et surtout, je redoutais de perdre la tête en me retrouvant si proche d'elle. Elle me tira à leur suite comme je restai inactif. Au passage, elle fila son sac-à-main à Harry qui discutait avec je ne sais qui et m'attira au milieu de la piste, non loin de ma sœur. Elle enserra mon cou et patienta en me regardant.

-Bouge-toi, Ron ! T'as l'air stupide, lança Ginny, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

Je soupirai de rancune contre elle. Hermione me ramena vers elle d'une caresse légère de ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je l'étreignis, la collai à moi, ancrant mon regard au sien. Elle frissonna, je frissonnai, nous étions en ébullition. Elle sentait si bon. J'aurais voulu la presser un peu plus contre moi mais elle aurait perçut tout l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Le monde cessa d'exister alors qu'elle posait son front contre le mien, fermant les yeux. Je me forçai à bouger un peu pour donner l'illusion que nous dansions. Chaque fibre de mon corps la désirait, c'était inimaginable. J'osai approcher ma bouche mue par un élan confiant… et soudain une violente nausée me prit aux tripes. Je me redressai brusquement mais pas assez vite. L'horreur se produisit : je vomis sur sa robe…

Horrifié, je la lâchai, vacillai, en sueur, je voyais trouble. Je voulus m'excuser mais j'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Je n'entendais qu'un brouhaha diffus. Je clignai des yeux frénétiquement pour retrouver la vue. Des bras m'emmenèrent loin du bruit vers ce qui ressemblait à des toilettes. J'y restai un long moment, mal en point, haletant, dégoûté, malheureux…

J'avais tout gâché.

* * *

Bon nous savons très bien qui est à l'origine de ce carnage.

La deuxième partie bientôt.


	9. Tel est pris quicroyait prendre

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !

Merci à **Violettepoete**, **MortinaGelly et GossipMonkey **pour leur review.

Pardon pour la longue pause. Je travaillais mon autre fic et j'ai repris le taf. Du coup un chapitre plus long pour compenser !^^

Suite et fin de la fiesta.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.**

* * *

**POV DRAGO MALEFOY**

Quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il était abominable de la voir se pavaner avec cet homme de basse extraction. Un non-sorcier qui plus est. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses habits miteux. Ils étaient si dissemblables, je ne supportais pas cette possession qu'il affichait et qu'elle semblait apprécier. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Que cherchait-elle à me faire comprendre ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si rabaissé ? Je n'arrivais pas à supprimer l'odieuse image de sa bouche sur la sienne. J'avais juste eu envie de le tuer. Cette influence qu'elle avait sur moi me rendait fou. Ma vie devenait un véritable enfer. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je juste profiter de l'instant pour me trouver une fille intéressante et non imbue d'elle-même ?

Sûrement parce que je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur. Et je savais à qui je le devais.

Je les vis s'éclipser. Je voulus les suivre mais je fus stoppé par l'ami d'Hermione (je l'avais compris en les voyant remonter ensemble) un certain… comment déjà ? Potter. Oui. Lui aussi je ne l'aimais pas.

-Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça Malefoy ?

-Mon prénom est Drago et je vous interdis de me tutoyer.

Je fis demi-tour, ne voulant nullement attirer l'attention sur moi. Je me servis un autre verre. J'en avais déjà bu quelques uns. Une jeune fille m'accosta. Je lui jetai à peine un coup d'œil, guettant le retour d'Hermione.

-Je m'appelle Astoria, persista-telle.

-Salut, dis-je à peine concerné sans la regarder.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Non.

Et je lui tournai le dos, voyant Blaise arriver, une fille au bras. Cela m'agaça. Il me présenta sa copine, voyant que je n'étais pas réceptif, il lui demanda de nous excuser et m'entraina sur la terrasse.

-Drago enfin, tu crois pas que tu pousses un peu !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Cette obsession pour Granger…

-Ce n'est pas une obsession, décrétai-je, un brin vexé.

Il m'examina, je tentai de cacher mon inconfort.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'isoles ? Il y a des filles qui demandent qu'à sortir avec toi.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Même pas pour une nuit ?

A quoi cela m'avancerait-il ?

-Pour ce que j'en dis, rajouta-t-il en notant mon agacement.

-Je retourne à l'intérieur, l'informai-je.

Je venais de voir Hermione revenir et quand elle enlaça ce bon à rien, je vis rouge. Je battis en retraite, retournant sur la terrasse non éclairée. Blaise me regarda faire, soucieux, me voyant sortir ma baguette et la pointer sur « lui ». Blaise étant sorcier, je n'avais pas à me cacher devant lui. Et je lui faisais confiance pour ne pas s'en mêler. Personne ne prêta attention à moi, la plupart étonné par la vision qu'elle donnait en « sa » compagnie. Le sort atteignit sa cible, il devint blême et vomit sur elle à ma grande satisfaction.

-Drago, se désola Blaise.

-Laisse-moi, dis-je en rentrant.

Je sentis une main m'empoigner. Potter !

-Toi tu viens là.

Je cherchai à me défaire de son emprise mais je fus rapidement sur la terrasse. Blaise voulut m'aider mais il se heurta à un mur invisible. Je le dévisageai, ébranlé. C'était un sorcier aussi ! Cela passa inaperçu, tout le monde s'était remis à danser, je vis d'un seul coup d'œil un brun costaud nettoyer tout d'un « recurvite» efficace. « Etions-nous à une réunion de sorciers ? » Finis-je par me demander. Je parvins à me défaire de Potter. Il referma alors la porte coulissante et me fit face avec colère.

-Tu ne lui as pas fait assez de mal ? Il faut encore que tu la persécutes !

Je blêmis, comprenant son allusion.

-De quoi parle-t-il Drago ? M'interrogea Blaise.

La porte se rouvrit, c'était sa copine. Cela m'évita de répondre.

-Tu peux y aller Blaise, enchaînai-je, je dois discuter avec _M. Potter_ ! Crachai-je.

Il hésita puis s'exécuta.

-Je suis pas loin, se crut-il bon de rajouter à l'attention de Potter.

-Tu as besoin d'un garde du corps, ricana celui-ci.

-Moi non, mais toi tu en auras besoin si tu continues car je vais te le faire regretter amèrement.

-Cause toujours tu m'impressionnes.

Il était d'une hauteur ! Très prétentieux. Infect. Pas étonnant qu'il soit ami avec Hermione.

-Je vais garder cet évènement pour moi, me fit-il part, mais en échange tu te casses illico de cette fête et tu ne l'approches plus à moins d'un kilomètre.

-Je travaille avec elle !

-Démerdes-toi !

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre mes distances.

-Très lâche et menteur, les choses ne changent pas à ce que je constate.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas et je n'ai rien fait à Hermione, sifflai-je.

De quel droit m'incriminait-il ? Il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé ! Ne savait rien de mes regrets, de mes tentatives de…

Il avança vers moi, dangereux. Je reculai, me heurtai à la balustrade.

-Tu ne prononces pas son prénom. Tu l'oublies même où je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

Je le jaugeai pour vérifier s'il était réellement sérieux. Il l'était sans aucun doute. Pourquoi la défendait-il avec tant de cœur ?

-Je me fiche bien d'elle. Vous pouvez continuer à être son chien de garde, de toute façon elle en aura besoin car ce n'est pas ce minable qui va pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. A moins que vous ne vouliez justement qu'il échoue pour prendre sa place ?

Je me tus sous son œil incendiaire. Ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais soulagé et bien stupide de l'être. Je refoulai la douleur de la savoir près de l'autre bon à rien en ce moment.

-Il prendra mieux soin d'elle que toi en tout cas, siffla-t-il. Tu n'as su que lui faire du mal, elle ne méritait ce que tu lui as fait même si elle t'a rejeté. Il fallait être un homme et accepter. Mais toi tu n'es pas un homme Malefoy.

Je rougis violemment sous l'insulte.

-Et je découvrirai pourquoi et comment tu lui as pris son cœur et je le lui rendrai.

-Pour qu'elle en fasse quoi ? Avec ou sans, elle est …

Il me saisit au collet, me menaça de sa baguette visant mon cou, furieux. Je le toisai nullement effrayé cette fois. J'avais visé juste voilà pourquoi il réagissait mal. Neville entra subitement, le cachant des regards qui s'étaient attardés sur nous.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Range ça !

Il obligea Potter à ranger sa baguette. J'étais dégoûté d'être pris en mauvaise posture.

-Hermione te réclame Harry.

-J'y vais, dit-il à contrecœur en quittant la terrasse.

Je repoussai Neville qui était mécontent et me frayai un chemin vers la sortie. Je descendis les escaliers comme une furie.

-Attends ! Entendis-je.

C'était encore la même fille que la dernière fois. Son nom déjà ? Je l'observai durement, elle cilla.

-Oui quoi ?

-Moi aussi j'en ai marre de cette fête pourrie. On peut aller boire un coup ailleurs ?

Boire, c'était tentant.

-Non, merci.

Je poussai la porte en ayant appuyé sur le bouton de sortie. Elle dévala aussi l'escalier pour me rattraper supposai-je et je l'entendis se vautrer. Et merde ! Je me retournai pour aller l'aider. Elle se frottait la cheville.

-Vous avez mal ?

-Un peu.

Je l'aidai à se relever et fut surpris par la profondeur de ses yeux gris qui me détaillaient ouvertement. Je clignai des yeux.

-Prenez appui sur moi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, je la soupçonnai de faire semblant. J'étais peut-être trop parano.

-Vous êtes en voiture ?

-Non, j'étais venu avec ma copine Pansy.

-Venez, allons à ma voiture, je vais vous reconduire.

Les bonnes manières me coûtaient en cet instant. Mais ma mère aurait été fière. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit encore là, lui parler, elle aurait su m'aider à sortir de ma confusion liée à Granger. Nous avançâmes en silence et devant ma Bmw que je déverrouillai d'un bip, je l'aidai à s'installer sur le siège passager. Je fis le tour et m'installai à mon tour, l'esprit encore sous le coup d'une Hermione occupée ailleurs. J'espérai que son humiliation lui remettrait les pendules à l'heure.

Je serrai le volant avec rage, m'imaginant le contraire.

-Drago ?

Je ne répondis pas et démarrai.

-Votre adresse ?

Elle me l'indiqua, je conduisis sans un mot.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi. Tu semblais très inaccessible.

De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Je suis quelqu'un de confiant avec beaucoup d'assurance mais avec toi… , je ne sais pas…, je n'ai pas su tenter ma chance…enfin jusqu'à ce soir.

Je l'écoutai à moitié, tellement mal et frustré. En bas de chez elle, je l'aidai à aller devant sa porte, elle vivait dans un appartement dans les quartiers populaires. Je n'aimais pas trainer ici. Elle parut gênée, voyant mon expression.

-Je suis au quatrième et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

Je soupirai. Ce fut un peu laborieux mais bon, une fois en haut, elle me proposa d'entrer ce dont je me doutais. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Blaise, fit un effort.

-Ok, cinq minutes alors.

Je jetai un œil au cadre douillet dénotant avec l'extérieur. Elle ôta son manteau, ses chaussures, elle portait une robe à bretelle ivoire, fine et fluide soulignant sa silhouette longiligne. Ses jambes étaient longues et bien galbés. Je m'étonnai de me laisser aller à de telles pensées. En général, je ne me focalisai que sur une chose dont elle semblait peu pourvue… comme Hermione. Encore elle ! Je devais l'oublier.

-Je vais prendre un peu de glace pour mettre sur ma cheville, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un Martini ou ce que tu as.

-Je vais voir ce que j'ai.

Elle claudiqua jusqu'à sa cuisine, j'avançai de quelque pas et l'observai farfouillant dans son frigo. Elle en sortit une poche de glace, tira ensuite une chaise et s'assit pour retirer ses bas. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Pas vraiment vu la manière de procéder mais c'était une vision agréable quand même. Elle posa sa poche de glace sur sa cheville. Je retirai mon manteau que je jetai sur une chaise non loin et me penchai pour l'aider. Je perçus son regard alors que je me penchais, je le croisai, elle se troubla. Je n'étais pas habitué.

Je lui frottai délicatement la cheville avec la poche. Je ne pus que voir de plus près la perfection de cette jambe pâle et nacrée. Mon autre main s'aventura dans une ascension excitante encouragée par ma désinhibition due à l'alcool. Elle frissonna mais ne dis rien, je fis alors passer ma main sous sa robe avec une lenteur exaltante. Je me stoppai à la limite, levai la tête pour vérifier : elle était plus que réceptive, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je me redressai, virant la poche et la soulevai de sa chaise. Elle me guida vers sa chambre, je la posai sur son lit, encerclé par la pénombre et entrepris de la déshabiller, fébrile, avide de sensation, avide d'oubli. Je manquai de tact, de douceur ou de tendresse. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire. Cependant au moment de passer à l'acte, elle se raidit un peu.

-Je…c'est la première fois, murmura-t-elle.

Je restai bouche bée, coupé dans mon élan.

-Mais…quel âge as-tu ?

-Vingt-et-un ans.

Je la sondai, méfiant.

-Dix-neuf, capitula-t-elle.

Je m'éloignai d'elle, surpris, contrarié de n'avoir rien vu… faut dire qu'elle vivait seule dans un appart.

Je m'assis sur le bord pour me rhabiller. Je n'avais nullement besoin de ça. Elle m'attrapa le cou, collant sa poitrine nue à mon dos. Elle m'embrassa l'épaule, me murmura des choses si déroutantes que j'hésitai. Et merde ! Pensai-je en lui faisant face. Ses yeux plein d'affection me convainquirent… et l'envie de conclure aussi.

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Une heure plus tôt.

Je suivis Ronald aux toilettes, évitant de m'apitoyer sur ma robe, évitant de trop respirer pour ne pas vomir à mon tour. Neville l'aidait à y aller veillant à ne pas être trop près. Il referma la porte derrière eux une fois dedans. Je voulus rester, il me fit non de la tête comme si j'étais folle. Je m'isolai finalement pour nettoyer ma robe mais bien sûr je n'avais pas mon sac donc pas de baguette. Je partis à la recherche de Harry, les gens s'écartèrent en me voyant pleine de vomi. L'odeur n'aidait pas. Je trouvai Harry sur la terrasse, agressant Malefoy. Pourquoi ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver que Luna m'attrapa et me dirigea vers une salle de bain. Elle m'aida comme elle put mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pendant tout ce temps, j'évitai de penser à Ronald. Il allait si mal. Avait-il avalé quelque chose de travers ? Le connaissant il devait se sentir très malheureux. Et cela me rendit malheureuse.

-Tu joues de malchance décidément Hermione.

Je ne répondis pas, à quoi bon. Tout avait été si parfait. Il rendait les choses tellement simples. On frappa à la porte.

-C'est occupé ! Criai-je, exaspérée.

-C'est moi Harry ! C'est urgent je dois te parler.

Je le fis entrer. Devant ma mine déconfite, il hésita. Il jeta un œil à Luna.

-Je dois te parler en privé.

Luna me dévisagea avec tranquillité dans l'attente de ma réponse.

-Tu peux y aller.

A peine la porte refermée, il m'arrangea le petit incident. Je me sentis nettement mieux un peu comme s'il avait effacé ce qui s'était produit. Il me tendit mon sac à main.

-Malefoy a jeté un sort à Ron.

Je m'horrifiai.

-Oh mais quel… ! Il mériterait de … ! Satané… !

-Oui c'est un sale con mais je suis inquiet Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre encore à Ronald ?

-J'en sais rien, il fait une fixette sur toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais le confronter et il mordra la poussière.

-Ce n'est pas une vendetta, je veux juste récupérer ce qu'il m'a volé.

Tout sera plus clair ensuite. Je saurai alors…

Je sortis de la salle de bain, cherchant Ronald. Je tombai sur Dean. Je me crispai automatiquement. Il se figea.

-Hermione…ça va ?

-Non.

-Désolé de l'entendre.

-Désolé que tu sois un sale menteur.

-Ecoutes…

Il avait posé sa main sur moi.

-Ne me touches pas ! Expulso, sifflai-je, aussi rapide que l'éclair.

Il s'envola et se fracassa contre la porte. Ginny entra au même moment, s'affola.

-Dean ça va ?

Il se redressa avec son aide.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, je suis tombé.

Il évita mon regard ce qui accentua mon agacement. Ils quittèrent le couloir sous l'œil méfiant de Ginny. Je voulus les suivre. Harry m'empoigna. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je ne peux pas le laisser se moquer d'elle ainsi.

-Ça ne nous regarde pas.

-Bien sur que si, m'indignai-je.

-Et en quoi ?

-C'est la sœur de Ronald.

-Et ?

-Si j'étais à sa place j'aimerais qu'elle me prévienne aussi.

-Au risque de la faire souffrir ?

-Elle souffrira plus en le découvrant d'une manière bien plus cruelle crois-moi.

Je me collai à la porte, l'entrouvris , à nouveau submergée par la musique, et éteignis la lumière. Nous étions dans l'ombre mais avant que je n'aie pu agir, Harry s'était déjà engagé. Dean, qui discutait avec Seamus et Ginny vit son pantalon tomber malencontreusement. Cela aurait pu prêter à rire si ça n'avait été si déprimant. Alors qu'il rattrapait son pantalon, mortifié, il se mit à suer des gouttes, puis dégagea une odeur fétide (je me trouvais bien basse de faire cela) qui repoussa même ginny. Il se précipita dans notre direction. Nous reculâmes, nous rendant invisibles.

-Ok c'est bon, Hermione, arrêtes maintenant ! Cria-t-il en allumant la lumière.

Je me rendis visible, il fit un bond. Je me bouchai le nez.

-Tu es immonde et dans tous les sens.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Tu le sais bien.

-Non, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires ?

-Quelles affaires ?

Ginny venait de nous rejoindre, méfiante.

-Rien, rien ma puce. Une vieille histoire entre elle et moi.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sorti avec lui, me reprocha-t-elle brusquement pâle.

-Jamais de la vie, certifiai-je.

-J'en ai marre, je veux savoir ce qui se passe!

-Demande-le-lui, dis-je distraite par l'arrivée de Ron derrière elle.

Il me cherchait visiblement. Il était encore très pâle. Je me précipitai vers lui. Il eut un pas en arrière.

-Juste au cas où, me précisa-t-il, gêné au possible.

Je lui souris, contrite.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses.

Une dispute éclata entre Ginny et Dean. Ronald voulut savoir ce qui se passait mais je l'entrainai loin, retournant dans la fête. La musique pop avait repris bon train. La foule s'excitait mais moi je ne me sentais plus d'attaque à m'amuser tout comme lui. Il me montra la terrasse. L'air frais me remonta un peu et lui aussi à l'évidence. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, fixant je ne sais quoi.

-J'ai failli gâcher la fête.

-Mais non.

-Je n'ai rien senti venir…

Normal mais comment lui dire ? Il aurait fallu tout lui révéler et je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Il n'osait pas me regarder. Je me rapprochai, me collai à son bras. J'avais besoin de son contact.

-J'ai passé une belle soirée Ronald.

-Vraiment ?

-La plus belle. Grâce à toi. Merci.

Il resta muet mais esquissa un sourire à peine perceptible. Il se crispa brutalement, fermant les yeux.

-Tu veux que je te reconduise ? Lui proposai-je en posant ma main sur son front, examinant son visage défait.

Il acquiesça.

-Je vais prévenir Luna.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'elle ne m'attende pas.

Il sembla comprendre puis réalisa autre chose.

-Ma sœur peut me ramener. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Il était déçu. Moi aussi. Et comme je ne voulais pas le quitter, j'insistai.

-Je préfère conduire, Ginny a bu quelques verres. Je ne la laisserai pas conduire dans cet état. Je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer ensuite. Je vais la prévenir.

-Je pense aussi qu'elle voudra rentrer. Ginny en colère c'est pas du gâteau. Je ne sais pas ce que Dean lui a fait mais…

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire. Il s'était tu, mal en point.

-Je vais la chercher. On se retrouve à l'entrée.

* * *

**POV GINEVRA WEASLEY**

J'avais toujours eu cette appréhension au fond de moi.

Je m'étais persuadée que j'étais trop méfiante. Pourtant…

Si j'avais cédé aux avances de Dean c'était uniquement par amour pour lui. J'étais si sûre que cela le retiendrai près de moi. Après tout, je lui avais offert la chose la plus précieuse, mon innocence. Il avait été surpris de savoir qu'il était le premier. L'image que je renvoyais me desservait souvent mais c'était ma .protection. Je voulais être acceptée et être la seule fille dans une fratrie de mecs ne m'avait pas aidée, en plus d'être rousse.

J'avais décidé de me créer une image il y a bien longtemps, affirmant mon caractère bien réel lui, pour en faire un atout. J'avais besoin d'être regardée car j'avais été trop souvent mise à l'écart même dans ma propre famille. J'avais souffert de ma différence. J'avais été androgyne très longtemps, peu formée, rousse et avec un appareil dentaire. La vie m'avait pas épargnée. C'est tardivement que j'ai changé et que je me suis prise en main. Je me suis acceptée mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je me suis rendue compte de mes aptitudes et j'ai décidé de suivre un cursus professionnel pour mettre tout cela à profit. Je suis entrée à l'école d'esthéticienne. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Dean par le biais de sa sœur qui était aussi dans cette école. Un soir, il était venu la chercher et la foudre était tombée sur moi.

Je jetai un œil à mon poing fermé, rouge. J'avais mal mais pas autant qu'à mon cœur. Dean gisait au sol, sans rien dire. Il avait fini par me dire ce que j'avais toujours su au final. Je n'étais pas si stupide, je m'étais juste voilé la face car je l'aimais trop. Depuis un an nous vivions un truc intense, je n'avais jamais regardé personne d'autre comme je le regardais. Je me faisais toujours plus sexy pour qu'il ne voie que moi mais cela n'avait servi à rien.

-Combien d'autres ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi Dean ? Pourquoi ?

Silence.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Je croyais que tu étais différent de tous ces tarés qui ne pensent qu'à coucher avec moi.

-Je t'aime Ginny.

Je grognai comme une furie. Il sursauta.

-Regarde-moi ! Hurlai-je. Tu crois que je m'habille comme ça par envie ? Non ! C'est pour toi, pour que tu ne regardes pas ailleurs !

Il fixait le sol.

-Au final tu es comme eux…et moi je suis …

Je ne pouvais en dire plus, engloutie par ma peine. Je me détournai pour partir loin de lui et me heurtai à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Harry ?

J'étais liquéfiée, d'où sortait-il ? Depuis quand était-il là ? Avait-il tout entendu ?

-Ça va ?

-Bien sûr.

Je voulus faire bonne figure, me tournant à demi vers Dean. Celui-ci se relevait. Je fus prise d'une envie de le blesser dans sa fierté de mâle à défaut de blesser son cœur et Harry me sera bien utile. Je me retournai vers lui. Il m'examinait de ses yeux verts d'une teinte assez particulière, soucieux. Je fus troublée. Je me repris, me rappelant sa manière de me reluquer comme les autres. Il n'était pas différent.

Je l'enlaçai et l'embrassai. Sa réaction fut immédiate… il me repoussa. Dean s'interposait déjà, une bagarre éclata. Je restai saisie par la réaction de Harry. Il eut rapidement le dessus alors que Dean était bien plus grand que lui.

-T'es mal tombé ce soir Dean, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Gronda-t-il, furieux.

-T'attendais que ça ! Répliqua Dean.

-Tu es responsable de tes actes, assumes !

-Tu étais au courant ! M'écriai-je.

C'est vrai qu'ils bossaient ensemble…Ils avaient du bien rire de moi. Il ne m'entendit pas. Hermione entra et courut les séparer. Harry obtempéra, passa à mes côtés non sans un regard plus glacé que l'antartique. Je voulus disparaitre du globe. Hermione m'empoigna un peu sèchement.

-On y va Ginny, Ronald se sent mal. Je vais vous raccompagner.

Elle dit ces mots de manière telle que je ne pus la contredire. Je la suivis donc, me forçant à ignorer celui vers qui j'avais envie de retourner malgré tout…

J'étouffai un sanglot. Hermione me tira plus vite encore au travers de la foule et dans l'entrée je vis mon frère assis et prostré. Elle se tourna vers moi, me prit le visage dans ses mains, m'obligeant à la regarder. Elle resta sans rien dire mais je vis qu'elle comprenait. Elle était touchée, ses yeux brillaient aussi. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de me prévenir. Je manquai de craquer complètement mais Ron était là…

-Allons-y, dis-je pour casser cette ambiance mélancolique.

Ron tenta de se redresser avec du mal, les yeux braqués sur moi. Il eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Il était vraiment mon frère préféré, celui dont j'étais le plus proche. Je l'aidai tout comme Hermione et nous quittâmes cet endroit de malheur.

* * *

L'histoire va reprendre son cours. La suite très vite. Je vais rester sur cette fic pendant quelques chapitres avant de retourner sur l'autre. Ce sera plus simple pour moi. J'attends votre avis.


	10. Des âmes tourmentées

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !

Merci à **Violettepoete**, **GossipMonkey et Arwinia **pour leur review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Des âmes tourmentées.**

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

J'étais vraiment content de prolonger le temps que je pouvais passer auprès d'Hermione. J'étais toujours nauséeux, j'avais encore des crampes mais cela s'estompait doucement. J'étais surtout très fatigué. Je l'attendis dans l'entrée. En la voyant revenir avec ma sœur, je réalisai à quel point elle avait pris de la place dans ma vie en si peu de temps.

Ginny était triste et le mot était faible. Je supposai que le coupable était Dean, mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? J'allais le découvrir. Et je lui ferai passer l'envie de blesser ma sœur. Hermione se montra si affectueuse avec elle que je restai cloué devant le spectacle de sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Elle était la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde. Et elle avait accepté que je sois près d'elle. Cette pensée me fit tant de bien que je trouvai la force de tenter de me lever. Elles vinrent m'aider. Nous descendîmes les marches en silence. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

Dehors l'air était vraiment glacé. Je frissonnai, elles se tassèrent contre moi pour me réchauffer. J'appréciai le geste. Il n'y avait pas loin jusque ma titine. Je grimpai à l'arrière, je voulais m'allonger. Ginny prit place côté passager sans broncher.

J'observai Hermione conduire sans aucune difficulté, elle jetait des coups d'œil répétés à Ginny qui restait muette. Elle était inquiète ce qui m'inquiéta. Ginny lui indiqua la route pour rentrer à la maison. J'avais hâte d'être dans mon lit. Mon esprit s'égara, imaginant Hermione avec moi dans le dit lit.

-Ça va mieux Ronald ?

-Un peu oui.

Sa présence me manquait, j'avais besoin de la toucher. Je me rassis et posai ma main sur son épaule. Je perçus son sourire alors qu'elle posa la sienne sur la mienne un bref instant. Ginny se détourna. Je posai mon autre main sur son épaule.

-Mets ta ceinture Ron ! Me cria-t-elle.

Pourquoi me rejetait-elle ? Je mis ma ceinture et fermai les yeux. Je les avais à peine fermés que l'on était arrivé. Ginny quitta la voiture sans un mot. Je descendis à mon tour et attrapai le bras qu'Hermione me tendait pour y prendre appui. Devant la porte, j'hésitai, qu'allait-elle penser de la maison ? L'aspect extérieur était basique tout comme l'intérieur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner plus, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur ma mère. Elle était encore debout dans sa robe de chambre et la tête pleine de bigoudis. Il n'était pas si tard, voilà pourquoi elle trainait encore en bas. Elle nous détailla sans réserve. Hermione me lâcha, je lui attrapai la main. Ma mère le remarqua, évidemment, et esquissa un sourire ébahi qui me mit mal à l'aise.

-Bonsoir Madame, dit Hermione avec cérémonie. Je suis Hermione Granger, pardon d'arriver à l'improviste.

Elle lui tendit la main. Ma mère n'hésita pas une seconde. Je me détendis, Hermione aussi.

-Hermione m'a ramené parce que j'étais malade.

-Entrez, entrez, dit-elle en m'examinant de près. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout pâle mon poussin.

Hermione étouffa un rire.

-Maman, c'est bon, arrête ! Ça va mieux.

Il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur. Ma mère prit le manteau d'Hermione et l'attira ensuite dans le séjour alors que je défaisais mon manteau.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Hermione ? Lui proposa-t-elle, familière.

C'était ma mère.

-Non, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, j'étais juste venue…

-Mais tu ne me déranges pas voyons.

Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir et commença à lui poser plein de questions. Voilà Hermione dans de beaux draps. Elle me lança un regard à l'aide. Je me contentai de lui sourire, posé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je visionnai cette scène presque surréaliste pour moi. J'en appris pas mal sur elle. Elle avait vingt-quatre ans, elle était un peu plus vieille que moi de pas grand-chose. Elle avait perdu sa mère, mon cœur se serra de la façon dont elle en parla. Son père vivait à Londres, elle s'entendait très bien avec lui. Elle l'adorait à l'évidence. Elle avait un oncle et un cousin qu'elle voyait peu. Elle s'occupait du Droit de la famille essentiellement dans le cabinet Hartman et Grasson, à terme elle espérait devenir associée. Elle était ambitieuse et si intelligente. Cela me ramena à ma situation. Qu'avais-je à lui offrir ?

Je partis me chercher un verre d'eau, soucieux. Ma mère arriva deux minutes après, me trouvant devant l'évier.

-Elle ne va pas repartir, décréta-t-elle. Les routes sont glissantes, on n'y voit pas à deux mètres.

Elle exagérait mais cela m'arrangeait.

-Tu as raison maman.

-Nous avons une chambre d'amis, je vais aller la préparer, préviens-la.

Elle s'en allait puis se ravisa.

-Pourquoi tu rumines ?

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Non, c'est juste que…

Ginny entra me coupant dans mon élan. Ma mère se tourna vers elle, l'œil sévère.

-Tu t'es changé, c'est déjà mieux.

Elle remarqua la mine fermée de sa fille et fronça les sourcils. Cependant, elle ne lui dit rien et remonta à l'étage. Entre elle et ma mère, c'était conflictuel depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Dean en fait. Elle repartait déjà, un verre de lait à la main.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Ne le prends pas mal mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi Ron.

Elle continua sa route. Je retournai au salon. Hermione était au téléphone, cherchant à avoir un taxi. Je le lui pris des mains et raccrochai. Interloquée, elle me dévisagea.

-Tu restes dormir ici, ma mère ne veut pas que tu aies un accident.

-Mais c'est un taxi qui…

-Pas de mais.

Elle se leva, contrariée.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on décide à ma place !

Je me fichais de sa colère, je voyais juste qu'elle allait rester et cela me procura un immense bonheur.

-J'aimerais que tu restes. J'ai envie que tu restes, murmurai-je.

Elle se troubla, moi j'étais subjugué. Elle esquissa finalement un sourire qui me fit fondre.

-D'accord.

Elle se rassit. J'en fis de même. Je contemplai son profil, eut envie de l'embrasser. Cependant, je préférai ne pas tenter le diable. Je me contentai de me rapprocher, glissant mon bras derrière elle pour lui entourer la taille. Je collai mon nez sur sa joue, glissai jusque son cou, l'effleurant de mes lèvres. Elle soupira de manière presqu'imperceptible. Je serrai un peu plus ma main sur sa taille pour la serrer près de moi.

-C'est bon ! Entendis-je ma mère dans l'escalier, je me redressai aussi sec. Je vous ai mis un pyjama sur le lit, rajouta-t-elle en nous faisant face.

Je m'étais éloigné.

-Merci beaucoup Madame.

-Appelle-moi Molly.

Je devais prendre mes distances pour reprendre contenance.

-Je vais aller me coucher, je me sens encore patraque.

-Tu veux une tisane mon chou ?

-Je veux bien merci maman.

-Je te le monte, emmène Hermione à sa chambre.

Bon sang ! Je fis le chemin à ses côtés, nous montâmes doucement, sans nous regarder. Devant sa porte, elle me fit face, me sondant intensément de ses yeux brillants qui me firent un effet phénoménal. Elle avait envie de me dire quelque chose mais elle se retint.

-Bonne nuit Ronald.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle entra et referma derrière elle non sans un dernier regard qui me rendit fébrile. Je restai un moment à fixer sa porte puis me décidai à rejoindre la mienne. Je passai d'abord par la salle de bain puis m'allongeai, en pyjama, emmitouflé sous ma couverture. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil.

OoooO

En ouvrant les yeux, je sentis encore le besoin de me rendormir, je me tournai sur le côté et remarquai une tasse. Je m'interrogeai, puis refermai les yeux pour les rouvrir brusquement. Je fis un bond hors du lit, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit là ? Avais-je tout rêvé ? Je sortis hors de ma chambre, il n'y avait aucun bruit. La maison était endormie, il n'était que huit heures et demie. Je piétinai jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, toquai. Personne ne répondit. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée : personne. Je me posai sur le banc de la cuisine, commençant à croire que j'avais tout rêvé quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Elle apparut avec Ginny.

-Tu vois, il croyait qu'il avait rêvé, se moqua Ginny. Il commençait déjà à déprimer.

Je ne relevai pas, soulagé de la voir sourire à nouveau, et soulagé de constater que je n'avais pas rêvé. Hermione croisa mon regard, mon cœur se réchauffa. Elle portait une robe de chambre rose pale, celle de Ginny. Elle paraissait fatiguée cela ne l'empêcha pas de me sourire à pleine dent tout en supprimant la distance entre nous. Elle s'assit à mes cotés sur le banc longeant la table, m'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche. J'étais chamboulé par cette affection qu'elle affichait à mon égard. J'aurais préféré que Ginny soit loin.

-Il serait temps de vous prendre une chambre, déclara-t-elle.

Je ne relevai toujours pas, mal à l'aise. Et je n'étais pas le seul.

-Tu as bien dormi, lui demandai-je tendrement, lui enserrant la taille avec douceur tel un objet précieux.

-J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à discuter avec Ginny, m'éclaira-t-elle. J'ai dormi dans sa chambre.

Elle fixait la table en me racontant tout cela, je distinguai sa gêne, elle avait rougi. Ginny était décidément enquiquinante. Elle nous fila des tasses, farfouilla dans le frigo pour prendre du beurre, du lait et de la confiture qu'elle déposa sur la table. Elle récupéra le sucre, des biscottes puis chercha la bouilloire pour faire chauffer de l'eau et préparer du thé. Elle nous donna son dos fixant la gazinière, cependant je la soupçonnai d'avoir des yeux bioniques capable de voir dans son dos. Du coup, je ne tentai rien pourtant je brulais d'envie d'embrasser Hermione, juste un baiser, un seul, un tout petit, histoire de confirmer…

Hermione apposa sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je profitai de cet instant mais elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle avait dû remarquer comme moi que Ginny restait trop longtemps de dos, un dos qui s'était voûté. Je me levai pour aller la voir. Elle avait les yeux fermés et pleurait en silence et cela me rendit si triste que l'envie de pleurer me saisit aussi. Je l'entrainai dans mes bras, elle m'agrippa, froissant mes habits, enfonçant ses ongles. Je subissais sans un mot, conscient de son immense chagrin. Je n'osai lui poser la question. Je savais juste que Dean allait morfler.

-Ginny…

Les pas lourds de mon père retentirent dans l'escalier mais Ginny ne l'entendit pas. Hermione se redressa, essuyant ses propres larmes. Un si beau début de journée, gâchée par la mélancolie d'un cœur en peine. Je la voyais si forte comme un roc, souvent insensible. La voir ainsi démunie me déstabilisa. J'avais tout faux, elle était aussi sensible que je pouvais l'être.

-Salut les enfants, bougonna mon père, encore ensommeillé.

Ginny s'éloigna de moi. Mon père eut un instant d'arrêt devant Hermione.

-Heu…bonjour.

Je contournai la table pour lui donner une accolade et lui présenter Hermione. Quand ce fut fait, elle lui tendit une main gracieuse qu'il attrapa sans conviction, très surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, fixant le décolleté d'Hermione, je me crispai, mortifié.

-Mais… c'est… on dirait une émeraude de Birmanie !

Je restai perplexe. Hermione, elle, se décomposa. Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai entendu parler mais je n'en avais encore jamais vue, je croyais que c'était un mythe. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Vous protège-t-elle réellement du mal ? Savez-vous si je peux m'en procurer une ?

Mon père croyait à des choses surnaturelles. Il était passionné de magie, possédant nombre d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. J'espérai qu'Hermione ne se formaliserait pas de toutes ses questions et qu'elle ne le prendrait pas pour un excentrique ou un fou. Car mon père étai loin d'être l'un ou l'autre.

-Je peux la voir de plus près ? Continua-t-il devant le mutisme d'Hermione.

Elle serra son bijou. Je compris qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas.

-Papa…

Il esquissa une moue déçue mais retrouva vite le sourire.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes la fiancée de mon fils.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

-Mais non papa, intervint Ginny revenu d'entre les morts. Ils sortent juste ensemble, ne leur mets pas une pression inutile.

Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, alla vers elle et l'embrassa rapidement. Il discuta avec elle, remarquant ses yeux rougis. Hermione était ailleurs, toujours ébranlée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Mon père t'a incommodée ? Lui murmurai-je.

-Je … non… il n'y a rien… je monte à la salle de bain, décréta-t-elle.

-Mais tu n'as pas mangé.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Son départ intempestif me perturba. Je me posai beaucoup de questions.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Hier soir

Il avait été difficile de repousser Ginny mais j'avais compris son manège et je n'aimais pas que l'on se serve de moi. Et puis maintenant, j'étais brouillé avec Dean… et Seamus qui s'en était mêlé juste après. C'est Dudley qui nous avait séparés. A regret, il avait proposé de laisser sa conquête pour me ramener mais je l'avais convaincu de rester. Je voulais être seul de toute façon.

Je digérais mal les paroles de Dean et Seamus car elles sonnaient vrais. J'étais content que Ginny ait découvert la vérité. Et oui je la voulais. Cependant… je ne voyais pas comment entamer une relation avec une fille aussi compliqué et surtout… toujours amoureuse. Je n'étais pas doué avec les filles et je manquais de patience en général.

Je dévalai les marches, sortis dehors et respirai un bon coup. Je n'avais jamais passé de pire soirée. Je marchai longuement jusqu'à percevoir une ruelle sombre, je m'y engouffrai pour transplaner. Devant la maison, j'hésitai. Papa était là, il ne dormait pas. Il attendait comme à chaque fois que je sortais, peu importait mon heure d'arrivée. Il était comme ça et je ne lui en voulais pas. Sauf que cette fois, je n'avais pas envie de le croiser. Il saurait que j'allais mal.

-Harry ?

Il avait ouvert la porte.

-Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ?

Je rentrai donc et me tournai vers lui pour qu'il me pose « la » question.

-Alors cette soirée ?

-Bien. Je suis fatigué.

C'était vrai.

-Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit mon fils.

Sa voix trahissait de l'inquiétude et de la lassitude aussi. Cependant, je ne voulais pas creuser, pas ce soir. Il n'ajouta rien de plus et me regarda monter, je sentis la lourdeur de son regard sur mon dos. Dans ma chambre, je respirai mieux, je fis le tour de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lampe, me déshabillai et plongeai sous la couverture…

Je tournai et tournai. J'avais chaud. Je rejetai la couverture, contrarié. Il fallait que je cesse de penser à Dean et de mon envie de le cogner. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent ni d'agressif mais la peine réelle de Ginny méritait bien qu'il en bave un peu. Non… je ne devais pas penser à elle.

Je pensai alors à Malefoy et Hermione. Ce n'était pas mieux. Ce gars était dangereux. Il fallait que je l'arrête. Je commençai à imaginer une stratégie. Cela n'allait pas m'aider à dormir.

Je pensai ensuite à mon père. Il était si malheureux depuis si longtemps. Depuis toujours en fait. Ce qui m'amena à penser à elle.

A ma mère, l'écho de sa voix que j'avais inventée me réconforta. Je m'enfonçai dans le sommeil.

_Je voyageais le jour, escaladant des obstacles, parcourant des kilomètres. Je plongeai ensuite dans une mer chaude et parfumée contemplant au loin des bateaux. Puis soudainement les bateaux disparurent, j'avais froid, j'avais peur, j'étais humide, incapable de marcher…Je volais en fait. J'entendis des cris, puis une tunique rouge protégeant le néant et le mal se tourna vers moi. Je tendis le bras, voulant attraper quelque chose mais je ne ressentis qu'un immense vide…_

Je me redressai, le souffle coupé, oppressé et malheureux. J'avais comme un manque et une violente angoisse. Ce rêve revenait sans arrêt depuis quelques mois. Pourquoi ? Que représentait-il ? Je me recouchai en sachant pertinemment que le sommeil me ferait défaut.

Ce matin, j'oscillais entre brouillard et mal de crâne. Je ne voulais pas sortir de cet état malgré l'inconfort. Je voulais juste être comateux, être engourdi. Malgré tous mes efforts, la veille me revint en mémoire. J'ouvris les yeux et zieutai le réveil : dix heures cinq. Il était bien trop tôt pour sortir de mon lit un samedi. On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait venir de si bon matin ? Je sortis du lit et titubai jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Je reconnus la voiture de Tante Tunie.

Je les rejoignis dans la cuisine, ils buvaient un thé. Je les embrassai tous les deux et m'assis près d'elle. Elle me servit une tasse.

-Tu veux des toasts ?

-Si c'est toi qui les prépare oui, ceux de papa sont immangeables.

Il grimaça, m'accusant de trahison.

-Je tiens à ma santé papa, c'est tout.

Elle s'affaira et me demanda de mes nouvelles :

-Tu as une petite mine.

-Hier soir, il est rentré avec une tête, je ne te dis pas Pétunia.

-Ah oui ? Moi je n'ai même pas entendu Dudley rentrer.

-C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas rentrés ensemble, grommelai-je.

-C'est étonnant.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle me servit ses supers toasts accompagnés d'œufs brouillés et j'eus l'impression de revivre.

-Je les adore tes toasts Tante Tunie.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, tentant de les discipliner avec affection comme une mère pourrait le faire du moins je le pensais. Elle était de loin ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une figure maternelle pour moi mais…

Ils continuèrent à discuter tandis que je me replongeai de nouveau dans le mal-être. Pourquoi étais-je si contrarié ? « Ginny, Ginny » me souffla une voix dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas remarqué le silence autour de moi.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? Me questionna mon père.

-Non, dis-je brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Parler de Ginny ? Non.

-Je dors mal, je fais des cauchemars depuis quelques mois et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais ça me fout en l'air.

-Dis-nous ? Insista-t-il.

Je tentai de rassembler les morceaux dont je me rappelais.

-C'est toujours la même chose, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Je leur décrivis ce dont je me rappelais.

-C'est étrange en effet, constata mon père, soucieux. Mais pas de quoi s'alarmer, conclut-il.

J'étais de son avis. Cela passerait. Je sortis de table.

-Je vais me doucher.

Dans la salle de bain, je ne trouvai aucune serviette, je redescendis à la buanderie. Dans l'escalier, j'entendis le ton monter entre mon père et ma tante, étrange. Pourquoi se disputaient-ils ? Je fis le reste du chemin sur la pointe des pieds et me postai devant la porte.

-Pourquoi persistes-tu, Pétunia ?

-Tu devrais lui dire, James.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais bien pourquoi !

-Il a le droit de savoir !

Silence.

-Il en rêve maintenant. Il se rappelle, continua-t-elle.

Je me raidis, craignant d'entendre la suite.

-Impossible, il n'avait qu'un an.

-Il se rappelle, je te dis, tu as entendu comme moi, il ne peut pas avoir inventé tout cela.

Mon cœur battait fort. J'avais peur de comprendre.

-Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir de la retrouver. Elle est là quelque part James.

-Si c'est le cas, elle ne se rappelle même pas de nous.

-Raison de plus, James. Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu n'es plus l'homme que je connaissais.

-Cet homme est mort quand Lily a été enlevée.

Enlevée, mon cerveau se brouilla. Je tentai de me ressaisir mais j'avais l'impression de me noyer.

-On a cherché pendant dix ans, dix ans ! Rajouta-t-il, virulent.

-Nous devrions reprendre les recherches...

Je poussai la porte, flageolant, réalisant leurs paroles. J'avais peur. Ils sursautèrent, l'air coupable de quelqu'un pris en faute et mon cœur se broya.

-Ma mère est toujours en vie ?

-Harry…

-Et tu me l'as caché, grondai-je fixant mon père avec colère. Tu m'as menti tout ce temps…

-Harry, intervient tante Pétunia.

Elle se figea, devint blême alors que je posai mes yeux sur elle.

-Toi aussi… tu m'as menti.

* * *

**POV DRAGO MALEFOY**

Ce matin

Je ne voyais pas où j'étais. Je fis un bond, me redressant en position assise. J'étais seul dans un lit inconnu. Il faisait sombre mais le jour était là caché par les doubles rideaux pourpres. J'avais mal au crâne. J'essayai de me rappeler…

Mince, j'étais nu, ce n'était pas bon signe. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu fabriquer ? Et avec qui ? La porte s'ouvrit, une fille brune qui portait un plateau entra tout sourire en me voyant.

-Tu es réveillé…

Je la détaillai, un peu vaseux. Elle portait ma chemise ! En voyant ses jambes, je me rappelai brusquement tout le reste. Mal à l'aise, je détournai le regard, elle traversa la petite pièce et posa le plateau sur mes genoux. Tout était très appétissant mais là…

-Je ne déjeune pas le matin.

-Ah…

-Reprends ton plateau.

J'étais sec, rien à faire. Elle obtempéra déçue.

-Où sont mes affaires ?

-Je les ai pliés, ils sont sur la chaise.

-Où est ta salle de bain ?

-En face.

Je voulus descendre du lit, me rappelai que j'étais nu.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Je l'entendis quitter la chambre, je ne l'avais pas regardée une seule fois dans les yeux. Je me hâtai d'enrouler le drap autour de ma taille pour être décent et sortis rejoindre la salle de bain. Face au miroir, je me trouvai bien minable d'avoir profité d'elle.

J'étais déjà près de la porte de sortie, je cherchai mon manteau. « Dans la cuisine », me rappelai-je. J'y entrai et trouvai Astoria en train de déjeuner.

-Bon appétit, dis-je bêtement.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. Je suppose que tu as besoin de ta chemise.

Je cillai sous ses yeux bruns, bien différent de la veille.

-Non ça va aller, je veux juste mon manteau.

Elle le saisit et me l'emmena. Je voulus le prendre mais elle le tenait fermement. Elle exprimait plus d'assurance qu'hier, plus de confiance et…plus de détermination.

-Quoi ? Grognai-je, déstabilisé.

-Passe une bonne journée Drago.

Surpris, je ne sus que répondre. Elle lâcha mon manteau que j'enfilai aussi vite que l'éclair et en elle en profita pour m'enlacer une demi-seconde puis elle retourna s'asseoir. Interloqué, je ne fis pas long feu cependant, heureux qu'elle me laisse partir sans chichi. La porte fermée, je respirai mieux.

J'étais à peine chez moi, dans mon appartement bien douillet, que l'on sonna. Décidément…

C'était ma belle-mère.

-Rita, vomis-je presque.

Elle me poussa pour entrer.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ?

-Tu m'as appelé ?

-Oui une dizaine de fois.

Je jetai un œil à mon portable, effectivement.

-J'étais occupé.

Elle leva sa main comme pour me dire qu'elle s'en fichait.

-Ce soir nous sommes invités chez les Greengrass.

-Ah oui ?

David Greengrass était connu pour son immense fortune. Il s'est marié quatre fois. Rita a fait partie du lot avant de rencontrer mon père. Elle tirait ses fonds non négligeables de ce mariage raté et éphémère.

-Et père est d'accord avec ça ?

-Bien sur. C'est important. David peut soutenir sa candidature pour devenir Vice-Premier Ministre.

-Père veut devenir Vice-Premier Ministre ? Ricanai-je.

Cela m'étonnait de sa part. Déjà que Maire ne l'avait pas emballé. Ce qu'il aimait c'était l'argent, la fête, les voyages, la chasse…

-Il le voudra je te le garantie.

-Mais c'est un poste factice qui ne sert à rien. Il n'aurait aucun pouvoir. Premier Secrétaire d'Etat à la rigueur…

-Certainement pas ! Je connais Lucius. Il veut briller sans faire grand-chose. Ce poste lui ira parfaitement.

-Ne faut-il pas déjà faire partie du gouvernement pour être…

-Tsss ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Il allait droit dans le mur avec cette bonne femme mais bon, c'était son problème. J'avais déjà assez des miens.

-Tu viens avec nous.

-Pardon ?

-Soit prêt à dix-huit heures.

-Je ne compte aller nulle part ! M'enflammai-je.

-Oh mais si tu vas venir et montrer quelle famille unie nous sommes.

-Je ne suis plus un adolescent et je ne vis même pas avec vous !

-Peu importe Drago.

-Comment peux-tu m'imposer cela !

-N'oublie pas qui t'a aidé quand tu as voulu faire ton Droit et qui t'a encore aidé quand tu as déconné avec cette fille. _J'ai_ financé tes études,_ je_ t'ai offert cet appartement, et _j'ai_ financé ton poste chez Hartman & Grasson.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas eu ce travail dans le plus prestigieux des cabinets de Londres qui plus est auprès de ta Hermione chérie.

J'avais juste envie de mourir…

-Croyais-tu que je n'avais rien compris ?

Silence.

-Alors fais un effort pour moi, veux-tu mon chou ?

Elle se détourna sans même attendre ma réponse et quitta mon appartement.

* * *

La suite de tout ça bientôt avec aussi une vue sur la famille Rogue.


	11. Trahison

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci pour vos alertes.

Merci à **Amygdaloide et Gossip Monkey** pour leur review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Trahison.**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

J'avais fui le père de Ronald en montant à l'étage pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il semblait trop au courant de certaines choses. Comment pouvait-il connaitre la provenance de mon émeraude ? Ses questions m'avaient embarrassée. Je redoutais à tord qu'il découvre ma nature. Je secouai la tête, tentant de me convaincre que je m'angoissais pour rien. Cependant...

J'avais appris à me méfier des choses ou des personnes qui paraissaient inoffensives. Il faudrait peut-être mieux que je m'en aille mais qu'allait penser Ronald ? Nous étions si bien l'un près de l'autre. Une complicité nous liait, rendant de plus en plus difficile toute séparation. Il m'étalait son affection sans crainte, me prodiguant un sentiment de sécurité que je n'avais jamais connu jusque là.

En le laissant hier soir, j'avais pensé un instant qu'il viendrait me rejoindre dans la chambre d'amis et puis j'avais compris mon erreur, il n'était pas de ce genre là. J'avais autant apprécié que détesté. Heureusement Ginny était venue toquer à ma porte, stoppant net mes frustrations. Avec du recul, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais si impatiente d'expérimenter une relation plus intime avec lui. Mieux valait attendre, mieux valait être prudente. Mieux valait…

Je soupirai. Tout était entremêlé dans ma tête. Je désirais plein de choses. Des choses que je ne pouvais avoir.

Je grimpai dans la douche. L'eau chaude eut du mal à arriver. Je patientai en évitant de me monter la tête.

OoooO

J'étais avec Ginny dans sa chambre, elle m'avait interceptée dans la chambre d'amis. Elle me proposa de me servir dans sa garde-robe. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode :

-Tu peux te servir aussi dans ma réserve magique.

Je fis un bond (elle n'y prêta pas attention) soudain crispée par le terme employé.

-La plupart de ces choses, je ne m'en suis jamais servie, continua-t-elle.

Elle en sortit des dessous très sexys, me les envoya. Je bafouillai, furieusement contre mais elle était ailleurs. Elle recommençait à ruminer. Hier soir, nous avions parlé longuement. J'avais découvert l'étendu de son chagrin. Je n'avais pas voulu rentrer dans les clichés en parlant de son âge, qu'elle était jeune, qu'elle avait toute la vie devant elle car je comprenais ses doutes, ses peurs.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un en qui tu auras confiance, avais-je seulement pu lui répondre.

-Comme toi avec Ron ?

J'avais opiné. Elle s'était rappelée de quelque chose :

-J'espère que ton ami Harry n'aura pas des problèmes avec Dean.

-Ne te soucis pas de ça, Harry sait se défendre.

Elle m'avait raconté son manège, je l'avais un peu réprimandée mais au fond sa réaction était compréhensible, je déplorais juste que ce soit Harry qui en ait fait les frais. De ce fait, l'ambiance allait être bien désagréable désormais à son travail sachant que Dean était l'un de ses rares amis.

Je me tâtai pour enfiler les trucs qu'elle m'avait envoyés.

-Tu comptes partir en tenue de commando ? Dit Ginny, sarcastique.

Je rougis.

-Bien, alors ne fais pas ta sainte-nitouche.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Oh si tu l'es et je me rends compte que j'aimerais être plus comme toi. Je sais pourquoi Ron te kiff autant. Tu sembles provenir d'une autre époque comme lui.

Je ne savais pas si c'était un compliment.

-Je te laisse t'habiller. Rejoins-nous en bas rapidement avant que Ron ne pète une durite.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à partir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es pressée ? Tu as un rendez-vous ?

-Je voudrais voir mon père avant qu'il ne se rende à l'aéroport.

-Ah oui ? Il va où ?

-Bangkok. C'est pour le travail.

-T'as l'air de pas approuver, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il parte mais je n'ai aucun droit de lui imposer mes états d'âmes.

Elle approuva. Elle pointa les habits sur son lit :

-Je vais te reconduire mais avant tu t'habilles et tu viens déjeuner, tu auras l'heureux honneur de rencontrer un autre de mes frères (elle soupira en grimaçant) en plus des jumeaux qui viennent de débarquer pour le petit-déj hebdomadaire.

OoooO

Je redescendis, mon sac à main sur l'épaule. Je lissais ma jupe en jean un peu courte, anxieuse. Je rabattis quelques mèches, geste bien superflu je le savais. Mais je voulais être irréprochable. Je voulais plaire à sa famille. Je m'étonnai de mon manque de confiance si inhabituelle. Je fronçai les sourcils, pas bien du tout, m'interrogeant sur moi-même. J'entendis un brouhaha qui me refroidit. Je ne voulais rien interrompre. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Je les enviai : ils formaient une grande famille. Je ne savais pas à quoi pouvait ressembler un repas de famille (ou même un petit-déjeuner pour ce cas précis).

Les rires fusaient. J'étais encline à remonter en catimini quand mon portable sonna (pas discrètement) et bien sûr ce fut au moment où il y eut un silence. Ronald apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lui aussi était passé par la case salle de bain. Je ne pouvais que noter ses cheveux roux humides et brillants, aussi brillants que ses yeux. Je me sentis gauche sous son œil inquisiteur.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

-Ah oui…

Je farfouillai, mais le temps d'avoir mon portable en main, la sonnerie s'était interrompue.

-Zut, c'était Harry.

Je fronçai les sourcils de nouveau, d'habitude il dormait jusque midi le samedi. Qu'y avait-il de si urgent ?

-Il rappela si c'est important, grogna littéralement Ronald.

Etonnée, je le dévisageai, perplexe. Pourquoi se renfermait-il dès qu'il s'agissait de Harry ? Je n'aimais pas voir cet air renfrogné sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Ronald ?

Je descendis les marches pour le rejoindre. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, fixant ma tenue.

-Ginny aurait pu te prêter autre chose.

Je me liquéfiai, blessé par son attaque évidente sur ma tenue vestimentaire. Le top dos-nu était camouflé par un cache-épaules. Je n'étais pas à l'aise, certes, mais je n'étais pas ce qu'il semblait insinuer. Nous nous toisâmes un instant.

-Ron, alors ! Ça vient ! Elle est où cette perle rare ! Cria l'un des jumeaux dont j'avais reconnu la voix.

Il apparut aussi et me fit un signe que je lui rendis timidement. Il m'observa de manière appréciateur, sifflant gentiment ce qui colora mes joues et attisa la rancune de Ronald qui repoussa son frère dans la cuisine.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de les voir, me dit-il enfin, me voyant si mal en point.

Je fis les quelques derniers pas nous séparant. Il m'observa faire sans rien dire.

-Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser Ronald. Tu veux que j'aille me changer ?

Je manquai de me gifler, c'était si peu moi de me laisser dicter ma conduite. Cependant, devant son visage radouci, une chaleur me fit du bien et je me félicitai d'être moins rigide. Tout cela était bien étrange.

-Non.

Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes rapidement comme une pulsion non réfréné. Mon pouls s'accéléra.

-J'en rêvais depuis des heures, me murmura-t-il son visage proche du mien.

Machinalement, j'essuyai les traces de rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche avec mon pouce. Il se figea, me fixa avec fièvre. Je clignai des yeux, intensifiant mon geste, emportée par sa fièvre.

-Et si nous partions loin d'eux ? Suggéra-t-il.

J'étais tentée. Il s'en aperçut, me sourit de sa manière si particulière.

-Ce n'est pas très bien élevé, m'opposai-je faiblement. Je n'ai même pas salué ta mère.

-Elle s'en remettra, chuchota-t-il tout en regardant derrière lui comme s'il craignait des représailles.

Cela démontrait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

-Allons au moins les saluer, dis-je en compromis. Ensuite nous irons où tu veux.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

J'avais hésité à lâcher Hermione dans la fosse aux lions. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Percy et n'avait montré aucun signe d'agacement au son de sa voix belliqueuse et à ses tirades egocentriques. Tirades nullement ralenties par les interventions de Fred et George. Ils essayaient de ramener l'attention sur Hermione mais rien à faire. Elle refoula un sourire amusé.

Elle s'était fondue parmi nous avec aisance malgré une vive appréhension. Je la trouvais plus détendue maintenant. Tant mieux. J'avais eu peur qu'elle prenne la fuite mais non, elle me lançait des coups d'œil répétés et attentifs. J'avais du mal à me détendre comparé à elle sentant une catastrophe arriver.

Cela ne manqua pas. Il fallut que Percy parle de son travail avec Malefoy.

-Vous travaillez avec le Maire ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-En effet, s'enorgueillit-il. Je suis son bras droit, je m'occupe…

-On lui a dit de lâcher ce boulot ! L'interrompit Fred.

-On ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'a pris ! Continua George.

-Travailler avec Malefoy après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, surenchérit Ginny.

-Les enfants…, tempéra mon père.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Hermione, intéressée.

-Et bien figure-toi…, commença Ginny

-Tais-toi Ginny, intervint mon père plus sèchement.

-Mais… !

-Cela n'a pas besoin d'être étalé devant notre invitée.

-Elle est avocate papa, persista-t-elle. Elle pourra peut-être nous dire comment se venger de cette pourriture.

-Modère tes propos Ginny !

Elle soupira, contrariée.

-Malefoy junior est aussi avocat, enchaina Fred, il travaille dans un cabinet et il saura défendre son papa chéri, on aura aucune chance.

-Je me demande quel genre de boîte peut embaucher un bon à rien pareil ! S'agaça George.

-Une boîte bidon, continua Fred.

J'étais mortifié.

-Vous ne connaissez même pas son fils ! S'insurgea Percy.

Je l'écoutai à peine, Hermione s'était raidie, crispée même.

-_Je_ travaille dans le même cabinet que Drago Malefoy et je peux vous assurer que mon lieu de travail n'a rien de bidon ! Siffla-t-elle.

Silence de plomb.

-De plus Malefoy s'occupe de droit fiscal, nous n'aurons jamais à nous confronter et même si c'était le cas, je le réduirais en miette !

Elle sursauta, portant la main sur son cœur, se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Je fis un tour de table d'un simple regard.

-Vous avez gagné la palme. Merci, vraiment !

Percy fit une tentative.

-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir…

Il se tut.

-Elle a tout compris de travers, s'insurgea Fred.

Je tapai du poing sur la table serrant les dents pour ne rien dire que je ne regretterais. Ils avait peut-être raison mais cela ne m'aidait pas. Je quittai la pièce à mon tour.

Elle était déjà près de la voiture, adossée à celle-ci, emmitouflée dans son manteau.

-Je suis désolé mais tu sais tu n'étais pas visée.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne me regarda pas. Elle était blessée. Je lui ouvris la portière, blessé autant qu'elle pouvait l'être. Je n'aimais pas la savoir triste.

Sur la route, après de longues minutes désagréables, elle répondit à son portable qui sonnait avec persistance.

-Harry, j'allais te rappeler justement.

Encore lui. Je perçus des cris tandis qu'elle éloignait le portable de son oreille.

-Va moins vite et baisse d'un ton, je ne comprends rien !

(Encore des cris.)

Elle se décomposa.

-Harry calme toi. Je vais venir te voir.

-…

-Où es-tu alors ?

-…

-Je te rejoins.

Pas le temps de m'énerver, son attitude abattue m'en dissuada et sa soudaine pâleur aussi.

-Un problème ?

Silence.

-Hermione ?

-Tu peux me déposer près de Regent Street ? Articula-t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

Je n'osai rien lui demander. Toutes mes frayeurs revenaient vitesse grand V.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Hermione dans notre coin secret. Je faisais tout pour ne pas laisser libre court à ma colère, que dis-je à ma rage. J'étais dans un état tel que je réfléchissais mal. La raison : la trahison.

Non seulement mon père et tante Pétunia m'avait menti en me laissant croire à la mort de ma mère mais aussi mon parrain. En quittant la maison comme un cinglé, refusant toute explication de mon père visant à le justifier, je l'avais appelé en premier persuadé qu'il aurait su m'expliquer pourquoi ceux que j'aimais m'avait trahi. Et puis j'avais déchanté, malheureux au possible car lui aussi le savait.

J'avais alors contacté Hermione. Je savais que lui parler de ça raviverait ses propres angoisses car elle avait subi le même maléfice excepté que sa mémoire était intacte. Pourtant je ne voyais pas vers qui d'autre exprimer mon mal-être. Elle saurait peut-être me raisonner. Je le souhaitais ardemment car dans ma tête se projetaient des tas de choses peu constructives. Il fallait que je me calme, que je trouve la force de retourner vers mon père…

Mais savoir ma mère quelque part, ignorant jusqu'à mon existence me fit un mal abyssal. Je pressai ma main sur mon cœur, recroquevillé contre la paroi de l'arbre du parc du cimetière. J'étais face à la tombe de ma mère. Une tombe vide, devinai-je à présent. Un peu plus bas, il y avait celle de la mère d'Hermione.

J'entendis un « pop » significatif annonçant l'arrivée de mon amie. Sa main chaude confirma sa présence. Je ne sus lui faire face, retenant le flot de colère que je ne devais pas déverser sur elle. Elle se serra contre mon dos avec une bienfaisante douceur qui m'apaisa temporairement.

-Harry…

-Ne dis rien. Je pensais que l'on pourrait discuter ici, mais je ne peux pas.

-Allons ailleurs si tu préfères.

-On peut aller chez toi ?

-Si tu veux.

-J'aimerais y passer la nuit si ça t'embête pas.

-Bien sûr mais tu sais que ton père va venir te chercher.

-Non. Il ne viendra pas.

Mieux valait pour lui. Elle me tira par l'épaule et je me laissai guider par ses pas. Je pris de plein fouet la douloureuse sensation du transplanage d'escorte. Une fois devant sa porte, je lui fis face :

-Je m'en veux de m'imposer ainsi Hermione…

OoooO

Dans sa cuisine, je m'étais posé face à elle, une infusion en main. Elle était terriblement affectée par ce qui m'arrivait et cela m'embêtait. Je lui avais déballé toute ma rancœur, mon malaise, mes incertitudes, mon avenir lié à mon désir de retrouver moi-même ma mère là où mon père avait échoué. Sa pâleur s'était accrue, je parvenais à discerner ses émotions même si j'étais moi-même très bouleversé.

-Pardonne-moi Hermione.

Elle se figea.

-Tu as eu ta part, je me montre très égoïste. C'est juste que…

-Tu te sens trahi.

-Oui et tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance désormais.

Elle détourna le regard, m'empêchant de voir ce qu'elle y exprimait.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu, décréta-t-elle. Je dois aller voir mon père, nous en reparlerons quand tu seras plus calme et plus lucide.

J'étais lucide.

-Souhaite un bon voyage à ton père.

OoooO

Le lendemain

La nuit avait été difficile. Rester seul chez Hermione n'avait pas été aussi apaisant que je l'espérais. Pourtant son appart était accueillant. Son appart… Oui, elle vivait seule et s'assumait. Il serait aussi temps que je prenne mon envol. Surtout maintenant que le lien avec mon père s'était brisé. S'il n'y avait pas eu le fait de retrouver ma mère, j'aurais voulu ne rien savoir. Certaines vérités étaient destructrices.

Elle était rentrée tard. Nous avions mangé en silence et puis elle s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de la déranger. Je savais que j'étais à l'origine de son attitude désemparée. Elle aussi avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Je l'avais entendue se lever à plusieurs reprises.

Devant sa télé, je ruminais. Mon père m'avait appelé x fois. Je l'avais ignoré. Demain j'irai voir Maugrey. Lui pourra peut-être me donner une piste. Cependant j'avais besoin d'infos que seul mon père pouvait me fournir. Je me décidai à lui répondre quand il rappela :

-Oui.

-Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Reviens à la maison. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

-Ok, je reviens. J'ai des questions à te poser et je te préviens si tu me mens encore…

Je raccrochai pour aller me préparer. Hermione dormait toujours. J'hésitai à entrer dans sa chambre, une fois paré. J'allais faire demi-tour quand j'entendis quelque chose.

-Hermione ?

Je pénétrai dans la pièce, Hermione était assise dans la pénombre, les genoux rabattus vers elle. Elle pleurait. Je me précipitai vers elle. J'étais vraiment le dernier des égoïstes. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Je m'en veux de t'infliger ça. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rentrer voir mon père et tenter de régler ça. Ensuite nous irons tous les deux faire un tour en balai qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle secoua la tête. Je la pris contre moi, dépité.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais aussi au courant pour ta mère.

* * *

**POV ALAN ROGUE**

La veille

J'étais dans le jardin, absorbé par la vision de ma mère s'occupant de ses marguerites qui résistaient malgré l'hiver car elle les avait modifiées pour qu'elles fleurissent toute l'année. Un filet d'eau sortait de sa baguette pour les arroser. Le temps était doux aujourd'hui pour un mois de décembre. Le ciel restait couvert annonçant des choses désagréables, je le sentais.

Avant-hier, j'avais demandé à Dumbledore (sans conviction) de pouvoir rentrer chez moi suite au hibou de mon père. Il m'avait accordé cette faveur sans même m'en demander la raison. Il m'avait autorisé à me servir de sa cheminée car le Poudlard Express ne circulait plus jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée mercredi prochain.

Je ne pensais pas devoir revenir à la maison. Je voulais réviser et étudier pour continuer dans le chemin que je m'étais tracé. Je n'avais pas d'amis et la solitude ne me pesait pas, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : devenir meilleur pour susciter la fierté de mon père. Il avait placé la barre très haute et ma hantise résidait dans l'échec. Mon cursus scolaire était irréprochable. Je ne dérivais pas dans des loisirs bien inutiles, me concentrant sur l'essentiel : le savoir.

-Chéri ?

Elle me détaillait avec un pli au milieu de son front. Elle avait le don de tout remarquer, rien ne lui échappait.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Je pensais à mes révisions, je ne veux pas prendre trop de retard.

-Tu regrettes d'être revenu ?

-Mais non, j'ai décidé de revenir pour passer le jour de l'an avec vous finalement, mentis-je. Être seul là-bas entouré de Gryffondor n'est pas si réjouissant…

-Alan !

-Je sais, je sais, ne jamais juger quelqu'un en fonction de sa maison.

Elle avait raison. Il y avait une fille… Une Serdaigle…

Je secouai la tête. Pas le temps pour ça.

-Tu viens m'aider ?

J'obtempérai.

-Tu ne sais pas quand va rentrer papa ? Je croyais qu'il serait à la maison à mon retour.

-Il a eu un déplacement imprévu hier mais il sera là d'ici peu. Il ne sait pas que tu es rentré sinon il aurait fait diligence.

Oh que si, il savait que j'allais venir.

-Il aura une belle surprise. Ça le déridera, je le trouve tendu depuis quelques jours.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, soupira-t-elle.

Ses traits perdirent de leur éclat. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Elle était encore jeune et jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette, je ne lui ressemblais pas. Je me trouvais si atypique, ressemblant à mon père mais de manière très fade, pas comme lui, je n'en imposais pas. J'avais coupé mes cheveux noirs corbeau très court, pour durcir mes traits mais rien à faire. Ma seule singularité résidait dans mes yeux verts. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi j'avais hérité de cette teinte d'iris inexistante dans la lignée de mes parents. Maman me disait que c'était un cadeau du ciel, que je ne devais pas chercher à comprendre. Ainsi je ressemblais à un ange, aimait-elle à dire. Je ne voyais pas la corrélation.

-Tu es pur et intègre, m'avait-elle expliqué.

J'aimais à le croire. J'aimais les choses définies et claires. Je n'aimais pas la malhonnêteté et le mensonge. Des valeurs que ma mère m'avait inculquées.

Je lui posai une main sur l'épaule pour la ramener vers moi :

-J'ai une surprise maman, viens voir.

Elle se ralluma de l'intérieur. Dans ma chambre immense et claire (j'aimais la clarté) je me dirigeai vers mon lit tiré au carré, me penchai en dessous pour en tirer une petite cage. Dedans il y avait un bébé dragon. Maman fit un bond de surprise.

-Oh…

-Je sais, je sais, je ne pourrai pas le garder longtemps mais s'il te plait…

Elle s'approcha, fascinée.

-C'est un Magyar ?

J'opinai.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'animal de compagnie.

-Jusqu'ici je n'en voyais pas l'utilité et puis je suis tombé sur Leonid.

-Leonid ?

-C'est son nom.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Mieux vaux que tu ne le saches pas.

-Alan…

-J'ai réussi à modifier sa capacité à émettre des flammes, détournai-je son attention. Il ne crache que de l'eau.

-Et Dumbledore a accepté que tu le gardes ?

-Oui. C'est ma dernière année, ensuite je le confierai à Hagrid. Il saura lui trouver une bonne famille.

Elle sourit et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Leonid s'y nicha avec affection et l'arrosa. Elle éclata de rire. J'aimais l'entendre rire. Je la voyais triste trop souvent. En fait, depuis toujours. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi et je tentais de compenser.

-Nous allons lui créer un espace pour lui seul, me proposa-t-elle, enthousiaste.

OoooO

Nous étions à table en train de diner quand mon père se montra enfin. S'il était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il embrassa maman, posa sa main sur mon épaule et s'assit face à elle, moi à sa droite. Il découvrit son plat, gardé au chaud par un sort de réchauffement permanent. Il entama son diner en silence comme à chaque fois. Ma mère coupait ce silence comme à chaque fois. Il éludait comme à chaque fois. Il évitait toujours de parler de son boulot. Il aurait pu, cela me passionnait.

-A qui appartient le Magyar dans le jardin ?

-A moi.

Silence.

-Je ne compte pas le garder longtemps.

-Bien. Tu t'en occuperas seul, je ne veux pas voir ta mère avoir un surplus de travail.

-Cela ne me dérange pas Severus.

-Je le sais ma douce.

Son ton changeait toujours quand il parlait à ma mère. Moi je n'avais pas droit à ce type d'affection. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu es grand, tu es capable de prendre des décisions, tu te dois de les assumer seul. La vie est ainsi.

Son ton grave et sérieux me perturba.

-Tu es mon fils, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et j'aimerais continuer à te faciliter la vie mais ce ne serait pas te rendre service.

Il se rembrunit.

-Même si parfois je ne te le montre pas, je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu as accompli. Tu es un homme désormais.

En cela nous étions d'accord.

-Et je souhaite te parler d'homme à homme.

-Me parler de quoi ?

Il se crispa un peu plus.

-Severus ?

-Je dois m'entretenir avec Alan en privé.

Elle n'apprécia pas.

-Tout ce qui concerne mon fils me concerne !

-Pas cette fois.

Il était catégorique, elle ne s'en braqua que plus. Je n'aimais pas ce qui s'annonçait. Ils étaient parfois en opposition concernant mon éducation mais rien de gravissime, ils étaient le plus souvent d'un ennui mortel. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

-Aurais-je mal entendu ?

-Non, tu m'as bien compris Lily. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

-C'est bon papa, tu peux me dire ici…

Je me tus, congelé net au regard glacial qu'il me lança. Un regard noir que j'étais heureux de ne pas avoir hérité. Il se leva et quitta la pièce :

-Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau.

Cette voix bien trop basse n'annonçait rien de plaisant. Je ne voulais pas le suivre. Ma mère fulminait, hésitant à le suivre. J'étais très mal à l'aise de les voir se confronter par ma faute.

-Ne te bile pas maman, j'y vais et je te raconterai tout.

OoooO

J'étais en compagnie de Leonid, dans le jardin. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je voulais que l'on m'enterre six pieds sous terre tellement j'étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru s'était écroulé. J'avais la gorge noué, l'estomac en vrac et le cœur morcelé.

Ma nuit, je la passai là.

A l'aube, je rouvris les yeux, malmené par des cauchemars. Leonid me léchait le visage, soucieux. Je me redressai, vis ma mère couchée à l'extérieur de la protection que moi seul pouvait percer. Cela amplifia mon sentiment de rancune. En levant la tête je le vis debout devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, inexpressif.

Et maintenant que devais-je faire ?

* * *

Les choses avancent et se révèlent doucement. La suite dans quelques temps, je replanche sur mon autre fic.


	12. Révélations douloureuses

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **GossipMonkey** pour sa review sympathique !

Me revoilà après un mois d'absence. Je m'éparpille un peu, je suis sur pleins de projets, et ça bouillonne dans ma tête. Néanmoins, je me suis replongée dans cet univers et voilà donc la suite un peu plus longue que d'habitude.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations douloureuses**

* * *

**POV SEVERUS ROGUE**

La nuit avait été effroyablement longue. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil ou si peu. Je n'étais pas habitué à dormir seul. Lily avait rejoint le jardin sitôt elle avait compris qu'Alan s'y trouvait. J'avais voulu l'en empêcher, elle m'avait repoussé avec une extrême violence.

-Qu'as-tu fait à notre fils !

J'en avais perdu la parole, encore estomaqué par son rejet si brutal. Pourtant je le savais qu'elle réagirait mal. Tout ce qui concernait notre fils la touchait de près. Elle avait un lien fusionnel avec lui qui ne m'avait jamais dérangé car je savais très bien d'où provenait cet amour démesuré. Elle comblait un vide. Un vide latent, un vide que je pensais avoir résorbé.

Elle avait pris une couverture et était descendu le rejoindre. Elle avait tenté de percer le dôme mais rien à faire, donc en désespoir de cause, elle avait épaissi l'herbe et s'y était allongée, face à lui, pour le veiller. La voir à même le sol m'avait brûlé le cœur. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit dans son lit, et que je vienne le veiller moi comme je l'avais toujours fait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans un besoin de vérifier que tout ce à quoi je tenais était en sécurité. Qu'avais-je fait ? Me désolai-je. Je risquais de tout perdre et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je les aimais trop. Mais j'avais payé cher ce bonheur et maintenant l'heure des comptes avait sonné. Je m'y étais préparé, mais j'espérais avoir encore quelques années avec eux. Avec leur amour. Un amour qui m'avait rendu meilleur, moins sombre, moins hostile, moins haineux.

L'aube amorçait son arrivée, mais je ne pouvais regarder ailleurs qu'en direction de ma famille. J'étais peu accoutumé à être en porte à faux. J'étais leur modèle, leur pilier et maintenant j'étais un monstre aux yeux de mon fils. Je lui avais demandé de garder cela secret suite à mes confessions et ma requête. Il l'avait très mal pris.

_Il y a quelques heures._

_Dans mon bureau je tournais en rond, je n'aimais pas ce que je ne maitrisais pas. Je finis par m'asseoir, fixant le cadre où siégeait une photo de notre famille. J'étais en costume sombre, Lily, elle, étincelait, brillait, notre fils lui tenant la jambe, tournant autour, la faisant presque tomber. Elle éclata de rire. Et j'étais amusé, attendri. Ma vie était douce à leur coté. J'oubliai l'humanité cruelle, ce monde imparfait, mon enfance si fade et si rigide avant que je ne la rencontre. _

_L'on toqua. _

_-Entre._

_Mon fils pénétra dans mon bureau. C'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, un adulte presqu'abouti, svelte, grand et intelligent. Il me ressemblait un peu, avait sa part de lui-même, le définissant comme un individu propre. Ses traits fins me rappelaient Lily. Seuls ses yeux me posaient problème tant ils étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère, heureusement il ne fréquentait personne pouvant faire la corrélation avec elle. Je percevais un point sombre en lui mais je ne savais pas lequel. J'avais prié pour qu'il hérite du caractère doux mais déterminé de sa mère. Il s'était affirmé avec son propre caractère, une identité propre. J'étais fier de lui mais j'avais du mal à lui exprimer mon affection, j'en avais été privé moi-même. Avec Lily c'était plus simple. _

_-Assied-toi. _

_Je lançai un « Assurdiato » sur la porte. Il prit place, patienta, anxieux devant tant de précautions. Je ne savais par où commencer. Je n'étais pas pressé de lui gâcher la vie. Mais les choses étaient ainsi. J'avais un sacrifice à faire. _

_-Je dois te présenter quelqu'un. _

_Je me levai, me dirigeai face à mon unique tableau, représentant un ancien membre de l'organisation, je lui transmis mon message, il s'éloigna et quitta le tableau. Je frémis par avance. _

_Je revins m'asseoir._

_-Qui veux-tu me présenter ? _

_Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que les flammes de ma cheminée s'intensifièrent, vertes et denses. Je fixai Tom junior apparaitre sous les exclamations étouffées d'Alan. Je n'autorisais jamais personne à entrer chez nous de cette manière. Il perçut le danger, se renfonçant dans son siège. J'évitai son regard, supportant mal ses appréhensions. Accentuant les miens. Et cela me contrariait. Forcément._

_Je ne pris pas la peine de me lever pour accueillir « mon invité ». Tom fit un pas hors de la cheminée avec nonchalance et tranquillité. Il était aussi grand que mon fils, ses traits étaient similaires à son père, symétriques, fins, séduisants et impénétrables. Il arborait une tenue de notre groupe, longue tunique rouge satinée et brodée de serpents vert bouteille sur les manches et les ourlets. Il découvrit sa tête, laissant apparaitre de courts cheveux bruns chaud. Ses yeux bleus-gris détaillaient Alan avec intérêt._

_-Alan, dis-je, je te présente…_

_-Le Professeur Jedusor, finit-il._

_-Nous nous connaissons déjà, confirma Tom d'une voix grave et lente me rappelant étrangement son père. _

_Cela me contraria. _

_-J'ai déjà été présenté aux élèves de Poudlard, Dumbledore a officialisé mon intégration au vu des circonstances._

_-Quelles circonstances ?_

_-Le précédent professeur a eu un malencontreux accident. _

_Je ressentis plus que je ne vis le frissonnement de mon fils._

_-Malencontreux ? Insistai-je, méfiant._

_-J'intègre donc mes fonctions après les vacances de Noël, ignora-t-il ma question. Votre fils sera l'un de mes élèves et j'ai hâte de voir ses aptitudes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très brillant._

_-Il l'est, claquai-je, agacé de devoir confirmer une évidence. Apprenez-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. _

_-Papa, que fait-il ici ? Se manifesta-t-il._

_-Il a besoin de ton aide, l'éclairai-je d'un ton raide._

_-Mon aide ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Il s'adressa à moi directement._

_-Je suis devenu professeur à Poudlard dans le but de continuer l'œuvre de mon père. _

_-Son œuvre ?_

_-Je n'aime pas les perroquets._

_-Mesurez vos paroles Jedusor, sifflai-je. _

_Il émit un ricanement muet, plein de dédain. _

_-Mon père a crée une organisation secrète dont votre père fait lui-même partie. Tout comme moi-même. Cette organisation a pour but de prolonger la vie et la jeunesse de mon père qui a déjà quatre-vingt ans mais qui n'en parait que trente._

_On pourrait aisément les prendre pour des frères._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Papa, dis-moi qu'il est en plein délire !_

_Nous nous toisâmes, lui avec inquiétude, moi avec résignation. Tom claqua du doigt._

_-C'est par ici que ça se passe. Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, nous collectons le cœur de certains sorciers dont l'intelligence est très élevée pour y parvenir. Parfois nous nous contentons de moldus car il faut avouer qu'il y en a aussi de très intelligents. Mais il devient difficile d'en trouver et il nous faut viser plus haut, plus loin. Poudlard recèle de jeunes esprits intelligents._

_Tout cela me répugnait, je fis en sorte qu'il le sache. Un silence horrifié régnait du côté d'Alan._

_-Vous avez bien compris Alan, il nous faut viser des cœurs plus jeunes, en pleine maturation et où mieux qu'à Poudlard peut-on en trouver ?_

_-Il y a d'autres écoles, me permis-je de rectifier._

_-Sauf que j'ai déjà un pied dans Poudlard, et ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui m'arrêtera._

_-Dumbledore est narcissique, imbu de lui-même mais pas stupide. Méfiez-vous._

_-Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin d'Alan. Il l'a dans sa poche, il saura l'éloigner de mes affaires et me couvrir quand il le faudra. _

_Mon estomac se tordit sous le cri que poussa mon fils :_

_-Jamais ! Je préfère encore mourir !_

_Il se tourna vers moi._

_-Je ne comprends pas ? Comment as-tu pu intégrer ce groupe ? Pourquoi es-tu d'accord avec ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi tu ne les en a pas empêchés ? Tu es le Chef des Aurors ! Tu représentes la loi ! Tout ce en quoi je crois ! _

_Mon cœur se rétracta._

_-On lui a rendu service et il nous renvoie l'ascenseur, précisa Tom._

_-Quel service mérite que tu te fourvoies ! Que tu perdes ton intégrité ! _

_-Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir, murmurai-je._

_Je voyais son estime s'envoler._

_-Je veux savoir pourquoi mon père est un traitre !_

_Il s'était redressé, je me redressai d'un coup à mon tour, renversant ma chaise, hébété comme s'il m'avait frappé à maintes reprises. Il ne cilla pas, ce fut moi qui le fis. Je connaissais ce regard. Je l'avais vu quand Lily avait compris que je l'avais trahie le jour où j'avais fait entrer le mal chez elle. Je manquai de souffle, la poitrine comprimée. Il me fallut un certain temps pour lui répondre._

_-Mes actes me regardent, tu ne dois pas me juger._

_-Tes actes rejaillissent sur moi. Suis-je condamné à devenir comme toi ?_

_J'étais dévasté. Il se tourna vers Tom._

_-Croyez-vous réellement que je vais abonder dans votre sens ?  
-Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois intégrer notre groupe et faire ce que nous te demandons sinon ta famille sera dissoute et d'une manière violente et définitive._

_Il blêmit mais pas autant que moi._

_-Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous menacer, sifflai-je de nouveau moi-même._

_-Il me force à le faire. Il se croit au-dessus de nous. Avec sa morale de faible._

_-Je ne suis pas faible, assena Alan avec assurance, le poing serré._

_Je perçus du coin de l'œil la poignée s'abaisser : Lily voulait entrer. Mais j'avais verrouillé la porte. Alan ne le remarqua pas._

_-Ouvrez ! Cria-t-elle alors. Severus ouvre ! __**Alan**__ !_

_Celui-ci reprit des couleurs, voulut ouvrir la porte mais il n'y parvint pas._

_-Pourquoi elle ne peut pas entrer ? S'agaça-t-il._

_-Cette conversation est privée._

_-Elle finira par savoir._

_-Elle ne saura rien car tu ne lui diras rien. _

_-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_

_-Parce que nous risquons de la perdre._

_Il se pétrifia, ses yeux pivotant de l'un à l'autre dans une incrédulité horrifiée._

_-Tu ne les laisseras pas faire ! S'écria-t-il avec une pointe de doute à peine perceptible._

_-Non. _

_-Alors le problème est réglé. Ouvre cette porte._

_-Je ne les laisserai pas faire mais tu perdras tes deux parents. _

_Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais eu envie d'être six pieds sous terre…_

Un mouvement m'avertit qu'il se réveillait. Il se rendit compte de la présence de sa mère puis me regarda, colérique, malheureux, plein d'amertume et désorienté. Je m'y attendais. Je l'affrontai sans broncher, acceptait sans rechigner, attendais avec patience. J'avais le cœur lourd, j'avais peur mais ça jamais il ne le saurait. Je savais que cela se finirait mal. Je savais que la vie m'avait apporté mon lot de bonheur que je n'avais pas mérité et j'avais trouvé un moyen de mettre fin à tout cela sans compromettre l'intégrité de mon fils. Sa haine envers moi était nécessaire si je voulais mener ce plan à bien.

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

La veille.

J'arrivais devant chez mon père, j'avais ses clefs, je rentrai donc chez lui, chez nous. Il finissait de se préparer, s'activant dans tous les sens, c'était contraire à sa nature, il était plutôt du genre posé.

-Papa ?

Il posa la main sur son cœur.

-Tu m'as fait peur Hermione.

Je lui souris, contrite, il ouvrit ses bras et vint m'enlacer.

-Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

-Bien.

Il s'écarta un peu, alarmé par le son de ma voix. Il baissa la tête vers moi, m'examina sans retenue, soudain sérieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes c'est tout.

Il n'était pas dupe.

-Je ne te forcerai pas à me parler mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Il n'y a rien de plus papa.

Je me blottis de nouveau contre lui, dans un besoin de réconfort pour apaiser tout ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui : Son départ, Harry, Ron que j'avais laissé sans explications…

-C'est juste une mauvaise journée.

Il soupira, n'ajouta rien de plus. Il retourna à ses affaires, il cherchait son passeport.

-Accio passeport.

Celui-ci s'éleva hors d'un tiroir pour atterrir dans mes mains. Je le lui tendis, il me remercia, songeur.

-Ça va me manquer.

-Quoi donc ?

-Toute cette magie.

C'était un gros aveu de sa part qui me toucha. Cela impliquait surtout que j'allais lui manquer.

-Quand reviens-tu ?

-Dans trois mois. D'ici là j'espère…

Il se tut. Qu'espérait-il ?

-Tu veux que je te conduise à l'aéroport. Je ramènerai ensuite ta voiture dans le garage.

-Je veux bien que tu m'emmènes ensuite tu n'as qu'à garder la voiture. Je serai plus rassuré que de te savoir dans les transports en commun. Je ne comprends toujours pas…

Ça y est c'était reparti : il me reprochait de ne pas acquérir un véhicule. Je l'écoutai me sermonner, savourant chaque seconde avec lui. J'en oubliai presque Harry. Je me rembrunis subitement.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

Je partis m'asseoir dans son fauteuil et lui confiai enfin ce qui me minait. Il en fut contrarié et désolé.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi, je voulais que tu partes l'esprit tranquille.

-En te laissant seule ici je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille de toute façon. Il faut que tu dises la vérité à Harry. Explique-lui comment tu as été mise au courant et pourquoi tu as gardé le silence, il comprendra.

OoooO

Je serrai une dernière fois mon père dans mes bras, évitant de pleurer. Il m'en fut reconnaissant. Il m'embrassa et s'éloigna avec sa valise et sa mallette, les épaules un peu voûtés. Je lui fis un dernier signe et je fis demi-tour pour retourner à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Dans sa voiture, je ruminai. Je pris mon portable, on m'avait bipée pas mal de fois. J'avais plusieurs messages : trois de Ronald, un de Harry, un de mes collègues. J'ouvris le dernier : je devais repasser au travail. Une aubaine ! Je me hâtai, refoulant tout le reste.

Il se passa près de trois heures avant que je ne réalise qu'il faisait nuit et que j'avais faim malgré mon estomac noué. Il était temps de rentrer. J'y allai à reculons. Les paroles de mon père me piquaient le dos, m'obligeant à aller plus vite. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais lui dire.

Le lendemain.

Harry était parti depuis plus d'une heure, je sortis enfin de mon lit. Je ne voulais pas rester seule, j'étais trop accablée mais je méritais mon isolement. Ma mère ne communiquait pas avec moi, pourtant je l'avais sollicitée cette nuit mais en vain. Elle était restée assise, le regard toujours aussi triste. Elle ne s'était pas remise de la visite de mon père. Je m'en voulus pour cela aussi. Je faisais beaucoup d'erreurs, j'avais trop de secrets. Ma vie me parut sinueuse et incertaine. Je me sentis très seule. Il fallait que je m'occupe, je pris ma mallette, dénichai des dossiers en cours. Je m'y plongeai, oubliant tout. Jusqu'au vide qui s'était agrandi dans mon cœur.

* * *

**POV DRAGO MALEFOY**

Hier soir.

Un coup de klaxon annonça l'arrivée de mon père en bas de mon immeuble. Ils étaient en double file et il s'agaçait. Je me hâtai, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir en pied de ma chambre : costume noir et chemise blanche Dolce et Gabbana, chaussures noires dans le même style. Je vérifiai ma montre, pile à l'heure. Je claquai la porte avec humeur, dévalai les escaliers. Pourquoi devais-je subir leur sens démesuré de la convenance ? Je ne voulais pas aller à cette stupide soirée. Je m'engouffrai à l'arrière de leur berline allemande haut de gamme.

-Bonsoir Drago, dit mon père alors qu'il repartait dans la circulation.

-Bonsoir père.

Rita me jeta un œil en se retournant avec minauderie.

-Tu es très élégant.

Je lui renvoyai un regard acide. J'étais toujours élégant !

Je me rappelai de ses menaces, la désintégra des yeux.

-Détends-toi. Ne nous fait pas honte mon chou.

-Moi ? Mais quelle idée saugrenue, raillai-je.

Je perçus le regard réprobateur de mon père dans le rétro. Je redevins neutre.

-Je serai un bon garçon, dis-je en soupirant.

-Merci.

Devant le manoir sur trois étages des Greengrass, je frissonnai. Ce lieu me déplaisait malgré ce bel aspect soigné. Les grilles s'ouvrirent instantanément.

Nous fûmes accueillis avec pondération, par David lui-même. Il dégageait force et prestance, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être ébloui. Il nous serra la main, mon père précisa où je travaillais et David me jeta un œil intéressé. Il embrassa la joue de Rita avec affection (j'espérai pour sa santé qu'il irait ensuite se désinfecter la bouche), rappelant le lien qui les avait unis. Mon père resta impassible. Il s'en fichait bien.

David nous dirigea parmi les convives qu'il nous présenta. Beaucoup de personnalités, de personnes influentes. Mon père était aux anges et moi je m'ennuyais. Je voulais me fondre dans la masse. J'avais besoin d'un verre. Quand j'eus la possibilité d'aller au buffet, je me servis doublement. Je fis quelques pas, jetant un œil au tableau impressionnistes, aux sculptures raffinées, aux meubles ouvragés. Tout inspirait la réussite. Je me figeai soudain devant les photos de famille. Astoria posait au côté de David et d'une autre fille. Il était au centre et il les serrait contre lui comme seul un père pouvait le faire. Ma gorge se dessécha, je bus le reste de mon verre d'une traite. J'eus soudainement chaud. Une main frôla la mienne, je manquai de lâcher mon verre.

Astoria, que j'eus du mal à reconnaitre, se penchait aussi pour regarder la photo sur le buffet. Un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Belle photo de famille, c'est ma préférée.

Je pouvais le comprendre, sur les autres s'incrustait toujours une belle-mère entre eux. Je connaissais. Je devinais son ressentiment. Elle me fit face, visiblement heureuse de me voir.

-Tu ignorais visiblement qui j'étais.

Cette constatation la réjouissait.

-Je ne comptais pas venir, je n'aime pas les mondanités. Mais quand mon père m'a dit que ta famille venait, j'ai changé d'avis dans l'espoir de te voir, et je suis venue à son plus grand plaisir. Et au mien.

Son sourire était déconcertant.

-Je suis contente de te voir Drago. Tu es parti si vite ce matin.

Ce n'était pas une critique. Elle dégageait un bien-être palpable, communicatif. Elle amorça un geste de la main vers mon visage. Je reculai. Elle se rendit compte aussi que ce geste était inapproprié. Elle rabaissa vivement sa main, regarda autour d'elle, se détendit, pouffa, ce qui termina de me déstabiliser :

-J'ai failli faire une bêtise.

Je ne m'étais même pas remis du fait qu'elle était une Greengrass quand son père la héla. Elle resta plantée là, au lieu de le rejoindre, me confirmant qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère si docile. Elle était intrigante et pleine de mystère, en plus d'être jolie. Ses yeux mourraient de me dire des choses et cela tira la sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête car je réalisai que j'avais envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux bruns. La proximité de la voix de son père me fit sursauter.

-Voilà Astoria, ma fille cadette, la présenta-t-il à mon père et à d'autres convives. Rita la salua à peine. Actuellement à l'université de Cambridge, elle…

Mais je n'écoutai plus, malmené par l'œil corrosif de Rita qui me perçait à jour comme à chaque fois. Je m'éloignai, sans un mot, avec impolitesse. Je cherchai une sortie, je voulais prendre l'air. Enfin dehors je parvins à reprendre mes esprits. Cette soirée tournait d'une façon catastrophique. Rita allait encore trouver un point de pression sur moi. Et ça je ne pouvais l'admettre. J'avais mal digéré ses aveux de ce matin.

Adossé au mur lisse et beige, mains dans les poches, je fixai le ciel sans le voir. La soirée de la veille défilant devant moi. J'avais fait beaucoup d'erreurs. J'allais les payer. L'arrivée brutale de Rita devant moi me le confirma, alors qu'elle m'invectivait, je tentai de me défendre :

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

Elle continua, m'horripilant de sa voix aigue et sifflante.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? La coupai-je. Ce n'était rien, juste une erreur d'un soir.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Astoria qui approchait, elle se détourna brusquement et fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur.

-Tu dois cesser de la voir Drago.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de continuer à la voir.

-Qui crois-tu leurrer ?

Je ne saisissais pas ses paroles.

-Ton père à besoin de l'amitié de David, et ce n'est pas en se tapant sa fille que…

-Tais-toi maintenant !

Elle se figea, interloquée.

-Je ne comptais pas la revoir, alors cesse tes jérémiades et laisse-moi tranquille !

J'étais en colère, non furieux. Mais ses menaces et sa présence n'en était pas la seule raison.

-Je rentre.

Elle me regarde m'éloigner, en bafouillant. Et il en fallait pour qu'elle en perde son latin. Cette brève satisfaction ne dilua pas mon sentiment de malaise.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

La journée avait été longue, j'avais laissé des messages à Hermione pour avoir des nouvelles. Je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de moi mais j'hésitai à m'imposer. J'attendais qu'elle me réponde et puis finalement j'avais cessé d'attendre. Ginny ruminait. Je lui avais proposé de sortir un peu. Elle avait accepté quand je lui avait proposé une séance piscine.

Le bassin fermait, nous devions aller nous changer. A l'entrée, elle affichait une mine plus détendu. Elle me donna une tape dans le dos, un coup dans l'épaule.

-Merci, c'était cool.

-De rien, marmonnai-je, gêné.

Nous étions bien couverts. Dehors il faisait froid. Il faisait nuit.

-Si nous allions manger un truc au McDO ? Me proposa-t-elle.

J'étais enthousiaste.

-On invite les jumeaux ?

-Non, décrétai-je.

-T'es toujours fâché pour ce matin ? On ne pouvait pas savoir…

-Je sais…

Elle soupira.

-On est bien là, va pas tout gâcher.

Silence.

-On passe au moins les voir au magasin, ils ne vont pas tarder à fermer, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

En effet, ils étaient en train de fermer quand on déboula, nous leur filâmes un coup de main et le malaise de ce matin se dissipa aussi vite. Pattenrond se frotta contre ma jambe, je me penchai et il sauta dans mes bras. Cela me rappela des souvenirs, les prémices de ma relation avec Hermione…

Le lendemain soir

J'étais au café, celui de notre premier tête à tête. Il était tôt. Elle m'avait appelé brièvement il y a une heure alors que je n'espérais plus. J'en avais pris mon parti, pas en colère, juste inquiet. Ginny m'avait confié que son père partait à l'étranger. Et j'avais aussi compris qu'elle avait des soucis avec son « ami » Harry.

-Tu crois que c'est lié au fait que je l'ai mis dans l'embarras face à Dean ? M'avait demandé Ginny hier soir au McDo.

Ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, je lui avais demandé des précisions. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'ils bossaient ensemble et qu'elle s'était servie de lui pour se venger de Dean. Je n'avais pas été très content.

-Je sais, j'ai mal agi, bla bla bla. Mais tu crois que je devrais aller le voir pour m'excuser ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr ? Et puis tu ne sais même pas où le trouver.

-Mais peut-être qu'Hermione sait ou Neville.

Elle avait fini par le trouver mais n'avait rien voulu me révéler de ce qu'il lui avait dit si tant est qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose. Elle était restée floue, visiblement ailleurs. Je fixai encore ma montre. Peu patient. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais l'avenue animée de décorations de noël, égayait l'extérieur. Je me focalisai dessus. Mais mon esprit retourna vers elle. Je voulais savoir comment elle allait et si je pouvais faire quelque chose. L'idée qu'elle soit triste ne m'aidait pas. J'ôtai mon manteau, mon bonnet, j'avais chaud. Elle franchit enfin le seuil. Toujours aussi belle. Mais quelque chose avait disparu de ses yeux. Je m'alarmai en voyant ses cernes, malgré un maquillage soigné. Elle prit place face à moi, souriant sans que le cœur n'y soit. Le silence s'installa. Je hélai la serveuse pour commander. Ensuite, le silence s'éternisa de nouveau. Que lui dire ? J'étais si mal d'avoir été mis de côté. Qu'elle se soit coupée de moi, me laissant sans nouvelles. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que j'avais ruminé et ruminé, ne sachant finalement pas ce que nous formions et si j'étais en droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

-Je te demande pardon, dit-elle enfin, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser sans nouvelles.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce lié à Harry ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Ou alors c'est le départ de ton père ? Tu dois te sentir seule…

Un flot de paroles se projetait hors de ma bouche sans pouvoir l'endiguer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brillent. Elle se détourna, le coude sur la table, posant sa bouche sur son poing fermé, elle ferma les yeux. Je fis le tour, m'assis à ses cotés pour l'attirer contre moi. Elle se laissa faire, exprimant une peine inaudible.

-Je ne suis qu'un triple idiot.

Elle secoua la tête par la négative.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La serveuse déposa nos commandes, cassant un peu l'intimité installée, me rappelant que nous étions dans un lieu public.

-J'ai caché des choses à Harry et maintenant il me déteste.

L'idée qu'il puisse la détester me donna envie de le détester. Sa peine était la mienne.

-Il y avait sûrement une raison.

-Peu importe, je mérite sa rancœur, je ne mérite pas ton réconfort.

-Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.

-Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi.

-Je sais l'essentiel.

-Et c'est quoi ?

Elle restait blottie dans mon cou, soudain raide. Je cherchai un moyen de le lui dire, un moyen de ne pas l'effrayer, un moyen de calmer mon cœur, de combattre ma réserve et mes craintes.

-Peu importe ta façon d'être ou tes agissements, je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle se crispa, se détacha de moi, me laissant démuni. Elle prit son thé sans un regard, en but une gorgée, le coin de sa bouche tiré vers le bas. Comme si je lui avais annoncé la plus triste des nouvelles. Je commençai à regretter mes paroles, cela ne me ressemblait pas de me livrer autant mais avec elle…

-Dirais-tu la même chose si je te disais qu'à toi aussi j'ai caché certaines choses ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement, mes craintes se ravivèrent puissance mille.

-Quelles choses ?

* * *

**POV GINEVRA WEASLEY**

Ce matin.

J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir à ma vie, à mon avenir, à ma peine, à cette sensation diffuse d'étouffement. Et puis j'avais pensé à Dean, il fallait que je le vois, que je sache, je voulais tout savoir. Et puis j'avais cessé de penser à lui, je m'étais trouvée idiote de continuer à m'accrocher, j'étais pathétique. Les souvenirs avaient afflués malgré moi, me faisant un mal abyssal. J'avais tourné et tourné, repensant aux paroles d'Hermione. Elle avait été d'un grand réconfort. Ses mots n'avaient pas sonné creux comme si elle parlait d'expérience ou un truc dans le genre. Elle m'avait aussi un peu parlé de Harry. Son amitié était précieuse, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir causé du tracas. Et puis j'avais réalisé que lui peut-être aurait des réponses à certaines de mes questions.

Je me levai vers dix heures, moins amorphe. Je n'avais pas envie de grand-chose mais c'était mieux quand même. Hier cette sortie avec Ron et les jumeaux avait été bénéfique. On avait bien ri et puis quand les jumeaux étaient repartis, Ron et moi avions discuté de choses plus privées, se confiant un peu l'un à l'autre, fait rarissime.

Je déjeunais quand maman descendit. Elle m'embrassa par automatisme et déjeuna à son tour sans un mot, me zieutant par intermittence.

-Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Elle secoua la tête par la négative. J'avais du mal avec elle. Ou plutôt elle avait du mal avec moi. Elle n'avait jamais su par quel bout me prendre. Comme si j'étais un alien. J'avais dû apprendre seule comment être une fille, comment me comporter en fille et je n'avais pas eu de modèle car ma mère n'était pas très présente, travaillant pas mal à l'époque. Cela me rendit triste. Je touillais mon chocolat, maussade. Elle se leva brusquement, approchant avec prudence comme si j'allais la rembarrer. Debout près de moi, elle caressa mes cheveux dans un lent mouvement répétitif. Puis elle tapota mon épaule et retourna s'asseoir.

Mon père arriva, cassant la gêne entre nous.

-Ron dort toujours ?

-Hummm

-Vous êtes rentrés tard.

-On a été au Mcdo.

- Ce n'est pas très sain comme nourriture, commença ma mère.

-Je sais maman, soupirai-je.

-J'espère qu'il n'est plus fâché, continua mon père.

Il faisait allusion au petit-déj d'hier.

-Non, il est juste inquiet, il n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'Hermione.

-J'espère qu'elle aussi ne nous en veut pas, je la trouve intéressante.

C'était un mot étrange dans sa bouche. Que voulait-il dire ?

-Cultivée, rajouta ma mère.

-Jolie, conclus-je.

-C'est vrai, ils auront de beaux bébés.

-Maman, soupirai-je encore. Pense déjà à ceux que tu auras avec Bill et Fleur.

Elle se renferma aussi sec. Je préférai ne pas continuer sur le sujet. Je les laissai en tête à tête.

Une heure plus tard, je contactai Neville. J'eus du mal à le convaincre de lâcher le morceau. Il craignait que je me serve encore de lui.

-Non, je t'assure, je veux juste m'excuser.

-On a un match cet aprèm, il vient toujours nous voir.

-Merci !

-Ouais, ouais. Mais tu m'en dois une.

A treize heures, j'étais au stade. J'avais emmené Ron. Il s'échauffait, ainsi que Neville et le cousin de Harry. Mais lui, n'était pas en vue. Au bout d'une heure le match commença. Déçue, j'assistai au match, congelée. J'aurais dû mieux me couvrir.

-Tu aurais dû mieux te couvrir, on est en plein courant d'air.

Je sursautai. Harry s'assit deux sièges plus loin comme s'il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole. Lui avait revêtu un manteau bien épais et une écharpe rouge et or. Je l'observai tout au long du match, supportant évasivement mon frère qui avait remarqué la présence de Harry. Celui-ci était bouillonnant, dégageant un truc négatif, sa mâchoire se crispait, ses poings se serraient. Il ne voyait pas le match. A la mi-temps, il s'éclipsa. Je le suivis, dans le couloir souterrain, il fit volte-face.

-Pourquoi tu me suis !

Je fus déstabilisée par ses yeux verts proche de l'apocalypse.

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de vendredi soir.

Il grimaça, un genre de rictus.

-Tu n'es pas là pour ça.

-Si je t'assure.

-_Ne me mens pas !_ Hurla-t-il. _J'en ai marre que tout le monde me mente !_

Je ne compris pas sa colère mais je supposai qu'Hermione était lié à cela. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'interroger que le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, le craquement des murs me poussa à regarder dans leur direction : ils se fissuraient ! Les yeux exorbités d'horreur, je crus à un tremblement de terre, chose ridicule et impossible sauf que je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Je reculais, l'incitant à me suivre mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ses lèvres tordu dans un étrange sourire. Je crus perdre la tête quand les détritus au sol s'élevèrent comme en apesanteur et pointèrent vers moi.

* * *

J'attends votre avis. La suite bientôt.


	13. La force du pardon

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **GossipMonkey, Mortina Gelly** et **Violettepoete** pour leurs reviews.

En réponse à la tienne** Cryspy** : Merci pour ta review ! Tant mieux si tu trouves que ça devient intéressant. J'espère te tenir en haleine par la suite. Je vais tenter de continuer dans ce sens !^^

Merci de me suivre.

L'heure des révélations a sonné.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La force du pardon.**

* * *

**POV JAMES POTTER**

Le matin.

Après une nuit sans sommeil, j'avais rappelé Harry. Il avait fini par me répondre. Il allait rentrer c'était le plus important. Pétunia était repartie hier après l'altercation avec Harry. Elle m'avait reproché cette situation. Combien de fois elle m'avait dit de lui dire la vérité.

-Maintenant mon neveu me déteste.

Elle avait pleuré, s'était vite reprise et avait quitté la maison. Avant de s'en aller elle s'était retournée :

-Trouve une solution, explique lui, je ne veux pas perdre le seul lien avec ma sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il traverse ça tout seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous haïsse James. Alors fait quelque chose !

Elle avait filé, j'étais resté prostré un moment. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'avais voulu le surprotéger et le résultat était là un vrai gâchis. J'avais appelé Sirius juste après.

-Il m'a déjà appelé James, il sait que je suis au courant.

Il y eut un long silence lourd de reproche. Il m'en voulait aussi. Comme Pétunia car il avait rejoint son opinion.

-Je suis son père, je décide pour mon fils ! Lui avais-je opposé.

Il avait grogné, furieux de mon entêtement. Par la suite, il m'avait ignoré pendant des semaines.

Je sifflai Herrol, camouflé dans l'arbre de notre jardin. Il arriva avec nonchalance. Je lui enroulai une missive autour de sa patte et lui indiquai le nom du destinataire.

Une heure plus tard Sirius était là, tel qu'il avait toujours été. Tel un saltimbanque aristocratique, un drôle de mélange. Il dégageait à la fois magnificence, distinction et rébellion. Il franchit le seuil, raide comme un balai nimbus. Puis me voyant si désœuvré il finit par me donner une franche accolade. Nous étions rarement fâchés, et quand c'était le cas, il était difficile pour nous de le rester. J'appréciai son amitié. Elle m'était nécessaire.

-Qu'allons-nous faire Sirius ?

-Il faut reprendre les recherches avec Harry. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

Ce qui signifiait encore de l'espoir et qui disait espoir disait chute brutale à chaque échec. J'étais las de lutter, je voulais du répit, de la paix. Sans Harry Merlin seul savait où je serais maintenant. Il était le rayon de soleil dans ma vie plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était mon ancre, m'empêchant de dériver puis de sombrer. J'avais voulu le protéger, j'avais eu raison, tentai-je de me persuader.

-Pas d'autre choix, soupirai-je.

Quand Harry franchit le seuil, la minute suivante, il eut un moment d'arrêt devant son parrain. Sa stupeur s'effaça très vite. Il recouvra cet air rageur d'hier. Mais je voyais surtout qu'en dessous, il y avait de la douleur, encore plus qu'hier. Sirius le remarqua aussi et approcha de son filleul qui s'écarta ne voulant aucun contact.

-Tu es là.

C'était sec, dur.

-Oui Harry, j'étais inquiet, suite à ton appel, j'ai préféré rentrer par le premier portoloin.

-Tu pouvais rester où tu étais.

-Harry…

-Je ne veux pas entendre de platitudes, d'excuses…je veux des infos pour partir à sa recherche.

-Nous l'avons déjà cherchée Harry, tenta-t-il.

-Je la retrouverai moi !

Son aplomb me fit aussi peur qu'il m'agaça.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez cherché Harry, sifflai-je dans une colère étrange et diffuse.

Silence. Son regard étincelant me troubla comme chaque fois.

-Dix ans ce n'est pas assez long pour toi ! Continuai-je dans le même ton.

Il m'examina, à quoi pensait-il ?

-C'est pour ça que Tante Pétunia me gardait si souvent ?

-Je la cherchais chaque jour, réduisant mon temps de travail, oubliant weekend, loisirs, vacances. Je t'ai privé de tout ça pour la retrouver.

Il se troubla à son tour.

-Et pas une trace ?

-Rien. Pas l'ombre d'une piste. Rien non plus sur cet homme en tunique rouge qui est à l'origine de sa disparition.

-Nous avons pensé, intervint Sirius, que les serpents sur la tunique indiquaient une appartenance à Serpentard. On a donc suivi cette piste, remontant aussi loin que possible dans les dossiers criminels de la Police magique où nous avions des contacts ou dans ceux de Poudlard. Dumbledore a été coopératif mais nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence. Celui qui lui avait fait du mal était invisible.

-Pourtant Hermione a subi le même maléfice.

-On ne sait pas si c'est la même personne qui a commis cet acte et puis elle a gardé sa mémoire et n'a pas été enlevée. Je pense comme tu l'as dit qu'elle a subi une agression par vengeance.

-Et maman ? Quelle en est la raison ?

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de ma suspicion envers Rogue qui s'était avérée non fondée.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il faut creuser par là. Ce ne sont pas des coïncidences, ces deux agressions sont liées. Il y a en peut-être eu d'autres, c'est même certain, ils sont peut-être plusieurs.

Il n'avait pas tort.

-Tu penses à une sorte d'organisation ? L'interrogea son parrain.

Il opina.

-Et grâce à Malefoy, je vais comprendre ce qui est arrivé. Et je vais retrouver ma mère.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

C'était meurtri que j'avais quitté Hermione. Mon monde en ruine avait été réduit en cendre. En rentrant chez moi, j'eus envie de faire demi-tour mais la fuite n'arrangerait rien. Après une longue discussion avec mon père et mon parrain j'étais allé me changer et j'avais mangé un morceau dans ma chambre avant de partir voir Dudley au stade. Mon parrain était resté mais j'avais refusé toute discussion par la suite car j'étais encore très fâché et très triste.

Je pensais être parti en douce mais il me rattrapa avant que je ne transplane derrière la maison. Je le repoussai mais il me contraignit à rester près de lui dans une étreinte douloureuse. Il s'en voulait mais à aucun moment il ne s'excusa :

-J'ai fait ce que ton père m'a demandé. Il semblait convaincu que c'était pour le mieux et je n'étais pas apte à le contredire. Je n'ai pas fait ce que je voulais mais ce que je devais. Maintenant cesse de faire l'enfant et écoute-moi Harry.

Il se laissa repousser cette fois.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Alors conduis-toi en adulte !

Cela me fit mal, car sur ce point il n'avait pas tord. J'étais redevenu cet enfant malheureux, mon envie de réconfort primait sur le reste. Je me sentais délesté de l'amour de ma mère. Et je le réclamais maintenant. Je la voulais près de moi maintenant contre tout sens logique et je brûlais de rester inactif. Cette douleur dans mon cœur était intolérable. Je devais la résorber.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu es malheureux, fils.

-Que sais-tu de ce que je ressens ?

-Ma famille n'était pas un cadeau tu le sais, mais ma mère était la pire. J'ai vécu avec la rancœur d'une mère qui considérait mes goûts pour les sangs-mêlés douteux et déshonorant. Son manque d'affection a crée l'homme que je suis, quelqu'un d'incapable de s'engager. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Harry, il faut que tu exprimes ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu es sur le point d'éclater. Je crains un accident. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, parles-en à Hermione. Ensuite tu verras ça ira mieux et nous pourrons avancer et t'épauler dans tes recherches.

-Hermione savait pour maman elle aussi. Elle me l'a caché comme vous.

Il sursauta.

-C'est impossible. James ne lui aurait jamais dit.

-C'est sa mère qui lui a dit.

Parler de ça me tuait. Tout le monde savait sauf moi. Je me détournai et transplanai, ignorant son appel. Confusément je perçus sa douleur mais je la rejetai.

Je me retrouvai derrière le stade, j'entrai comme un automate. J'évitai la tribune du fond, ne voulant pas tomber sur Tante Pétunia. J'eus envie de me mettre en face au plus près du terrain. Pourquoi ? Je le compris en découvrant Ginny assise dans les tribunes. Je m'approchai, attiré comme un aimant. Elle frissonnait.

-Tu aurais dû mieux te couvrir.

Elle fit un bond, ses yeux noisette me détaillèrent avec curiosité. Je me repliai en m'éloignant. J'étais incapable de lui parler finalement. J'étais de mauvaise compagnie. Je reconnus Ron parmi les autres joueurs, il était si discret que je savais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. Neville s'exhibait comme à son habitude et Dud me vit et me fit un signe timide et inquiet.

Je le lui rendis puis mon geste se figea. Et mon esprit cogita, s'enfuma. Il était au courant ! Mais… le savait-il lui aussi depuis longtemps comme Hermione ? M'avait-il lui aussi caché la vérité ? Cette idée fut dévastatrice. Je tentai de recouvrer mon calme. Le match avait commencé, mais je ne voyais rien. Tante Pétunia venait d'arriver en face de l'autre côté, elle se mit à l'écart mais je perçus son regard sur moi, je l'évitai. Mais les évènements revenaient encore et encore, me rendant colérique. On siffla la mi-temps, je m'éloignai rapidement pour ne pas exploser mais Ginny m'avait suivi et ses mensonges furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Je perçus sa peur, ce qui accentua mon mal-être. Je perdis la notion des choses. Tout m'échappait. Ginny poussa un cri étouffé, croisant ses bras sur son visage alors que des projectiles fonçaient sur elle. Je repris mes esprits, horrifié mais il était trop tard. Elle tomba à genoux, les mains éraflée, sanguinolentes. Je courus vers elle. Tout était redevenu normal, la terre ne tremblait plus. J'entendis des pas précipités venant vers nous. Je paniquai. Je la pris contre moi et nous rendis invisibles. Ma tante apparut dans l'entrée du souterrain et accéléra le pas. Non loin de nous, elle examina les murs, poussa une exclamation.

-Harry, dit-elle.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, soucieuse. Mon cœur se serra devant sa réelle inquiétude et sa peine. Mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas vers elle. Ginny encore sous le choc leva la tête vers moi, ses yeux m'examinèrent, elle voulut parler, se rendit compte de la présence de ma tante. Je la bâillonnai doucement, mettant un doigt sur ma bouche pour l'inciter au silence. Elle cligna des yeux quand elle vit ma tante repartir en passant à nos cotés sans même s'arrêter. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, je pris Ginny doucement par le poignet et la relevai, nous rendant visible à nouveau. Elle tangua, se posa contre moi, tremblante. Je m'en voulais atrocement.

Sa présence fut étrangement ce qui me fit le plus de bien. Son cœur saccadé tentait de retrouver un rythme normal.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Harry ?

Je ne répondis pas, ôtai mon manteau, lui posai sur les épaules, elle serra les pans contre elle, me remercia d'un signe de tête. Ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'elle fixait ma baguette. Mais elle resta silencieuse. J'appréciai son silence. Je pouvais réfléchir.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Tu veux dire que tu es responsable de tout ça ?

Elle secouait la tête dans un refus.

-C'est impossible, tu délires.

Mais ses yeux étincelants démontraient qu'elle avait au contraire bien compris. Je me troublai à nouveau, elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose d'important par ce simple regard.

Des pas revenaient. Elle vit mon anxiété.

-Partons.

Elle me tendit la main que j'attrapai sans réfléchir, elle me tira vers la sortie mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Et je ne voulais pas expliquer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

-Inspire un bon coup, lui dis-je.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, nous transplanions déjà.

Nous étions dans le cimetière, près de mon arbre fétiche, à l'abri des regards. Ginny tangua de nouveau, eut un haut-le-cœur violent mais ne vomit pas. Je la lâchai et reculai, tétanisé par mes actes irréfléchis. Nous nous fîmes face. Je la voyais tenter de se dépêtrer des théories qui lui venaient en tête. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, une main en sang. Je repris mes esprits.

-Donne ta main.

-Non.

-Je vais nettoyer tout ce sang.

Elle accepta finalement, en détaillant ses mains. Je pointai ma baguette, elle m'observa faire, fascinée.

-Aguamenti.

Un filet d'eau les nettoya, révélant les plaies.

-Episkey.

Celles-ci se refermèrent. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

-Je n'ai plus mal. Enfin presque, dit-elle en se frottant l'épaule. Pourquoi tu étais furax ?

Je m'étonnai de sa question. N'avait-elle pas mieux à me demander ?

-C'est à cause d'Hermione ?

Cela raviva ma douleur.

-J'ai visé juste, constata-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

-Harry.

Je me détournai d'elle à contrecœur. L'espace de quelques minutes, j'avais tout oublié et tout me retombait dessus. Je me voutai, accablé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle assiste à cela. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Raconte.

Elle était dans mon dos, posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je ne te poserai pas de question sur ce que je viens de voir, ce que je veux c'est que tu craches le morceau sur ce qui te ronge, ça ira mieux ensuite et il n'y aura plus de catastrophe.

J'étais trop mal pour réaliser les implications de ce qu'elle avait vu. Je m'en fichai presque à vrai dire. Et cela ne me ressemblait pas. Elle avait raison, Sirius aussi…

-Mon père m'a caché un truc important, et Hermione le savait elle aussi et elle ne m'a rien dit.

Les mots sortaient malgré moi.

-Je sais que je suis mal placée pour te donner des conseils Harry mais prends du recul et pardonne-leur. Hermione est ton amie depuis si longtemps. C'est une fille généreuse malgré son côté pimbêche.

Un vague sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Je le sais mais…

Mon cœur se broya de nouveau.

-Elle m'a caché que ma mère était encore en vie.

Silence.

-Et mon parrain aussi le savait, et ma tante aussi et peut-être même Dudley. Tous les gens que j'aime.

Je me tus.

-Et tu te sens trahi.

Je frissonnai, tant par ses paroles que par le froid ambiant. La pression de sa main s'accentua.

-Je comprends, je t'assure.

Elle me contourna, me prit dans ses bras avec douceur, entourant mes épaules. Sa joue contre la mienne. C'était si inattendu, si étrange, si…bienvenu. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa. Ma tension s'apaisa. Mon corps évacua la pression, acceptant cette étreinte amicale.

-Tu ne dois pas garder toute cette colère et cette tristesse en toi Harry.

Je me rendis compte de ma mélancolie, tandis que mes larmes coulaient sur son épaule. J'étais malheureux. Je n'eus pas le réflexe de m'écarter, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me priver d'elle. Il serait temps bien plus tard de réfléchir à l'image que je lui avais renvoyée. Elle accentua son étreinte et je perçus ses propres larmes qui se mêlaient aux miennes. Nous étions deux âmes en peine. Deux âmes trahies. Deux âmes en quête de paix.

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Mon cœur battait fort, j'étais près de Ronald, je percevais son regard sur moi. Il attendait que je lui réponde. J'avais été désemparée par sa déclaration. Il m'aimait et il me l'avait dit simplement, sans fioriture et de manière désintéressé, n'attendant nullement un retour mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je réagisse ainsi. Je lui faisais peur. Et cela me fit mal. Mais il était temps de lui dire la vérité ou alors il était trop tard. J'aurais dû la lui dire avant. Lui laisser une possibilité de choisir.

-Hermione ?

Je fixai encore ma tasse. Cherchant du courage. La peur au ventre. J'avais peur de le perdre lui aussi. L'image de Harry flotta devant mes yeux. Il posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Parle-moi. Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, réalisant que nous étions dans un endroit bondé. Que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour des confessions. Je tirai doucement ma main, fouillai dans mon sac, déposai un billet sur la table et le poussai un peu pour que nous quittions le banc molletonné.

-Viens avec moi.

Dehors le froid nous saisit.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Chez moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Je dois te montrer certaines choses.

Il m'emmena à sa voiture. Je lui indiquai le chemin, tendue, anxieuse, lasse. Nous nous garâmes non loin. Il fixa le bâtiment coquet, puis avança derrière moi sans un mot. Il était gêné, cela était en effet très perturbant de l'emmener chez moi, cela aurait dû se faire pour d'autres circonstances. Mais l'heure n'étais pas aux convenances. Il entra à ma suite, je défis mon manteau, il garda le sien. Il n'osait pas trop regarder autour de lui comme si c'était indécent. Je l'en trouvais que plus à mon goût. Ce qui me ramena à mes préoccupations.

Dans le canapé, il refusa de boire.

-Je veux comprendre. Tu dis que tu m'as caché des trucs mais est-ce si important que tu me les révèles ? Ne peut-on pas rester comme nous sommes ? A moins que tu ne cherches à me dire implicitement qu'entre nous ce n'est pas possible.

Je fus étonnée par sa perspicacité. Il me sondait. Se crispa.

-Tu pouvais me le dire au café, je n'aurais pas fait de scène. Enfin peut-être que si, un peu, mais me faire venir ici…

Il se levait déjà. Il était décomposé, blessé et je ne sais quoi d'autre mais rien de bon. J'étais misérable.

-Assied-toi Ronald.

Il refusa. Je me levai donc.

-Je dois t'avouer des choses qui ne sont pas faciles et qui risquent de remettre tout en question.

-Tout ?

-Ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Rien ne pourra remettre en question mes sentiments pour toi.

-Pas même le fait que je sois…

Longue hésitation. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, pris ma baguette dans mon sac et revins face à lui, celle-ci posée à plat dans les paumes de mes mains :

-…une sorcière, soufflai-je dans une longue exhalation.

Il se figea, écarquilla les yeux puis les plissa. Entrouvris les lèvres puis les referma. Il resta silencieux, fixant la baguette. Moi j'étais à ramasser à la cuillère devant son inertie. Cette journée avait été un supplice comme la journée d'hier et maintenant je voyais ma vie partir à vau-l'eau. J'étais comme un bateau sur le point de s'abimer en mer.

-Ronald ?

Il tressaillit. Il avait fermé son visage à double tour. J'étais incapable de savoir maintenant ce à quoi il pensait. Il recula finalement et se détourna.

-Attends !

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Murmura-t-il.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu crois que je me moque de toi ?

Silence.

Les larmes montaient déjà. Je fis venir une boite de mouchoir, il sursauta suivant la boite des yeux. Elle atterrit sur la table basse. Je saisis un mouchoir et m'essuyai les yeux. Effaré, il se reprit vite comme s'il avait rêvé. Avais eu-je raison ? Etait-il prêt ? Mon égoïsme m'avait poussé à tout lui révéler, persuadée que je lui devais cette vérité mais c'était surtout pour soulager ma conscience. Mais finalement, le plus dur était qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que rien ne changerait, que son visage garderait cette affection imprégnée sur ses traits. Cette distance entre nous me transperçait.

-Viens avec moi.

Je partis en direction de ma chambre. J'entendis ses pas derrière moi. J'allumai mes boules sphériques flottantes, créant une lumière douce et apaisante.

-Ici c'est mon sanctuaire.

Je le fis entrer dans mon monde, sans prudence, sans réfléchir, laissant mon intuition me guider. Je glissai mes doigts sur mes livres.

-Voici mes livres de chevet. J'en achète régulièrement sur le chemin de traverse. J'aimerais t'y emmener.

Il ne me questionna pas. Pas une seule fois. Je m'attardai sur mon livre de runes anciennes. Il s'ouvrit, les pages défilèrent doucement. J'aimais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Je m'attardai ensuite sur mes buses encadrées et accrochées au mur.

-Mes diplômes, j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard, la seule école de magie de notre pays. J'y ai passé des moments magnifiques.

Il y avait une photo de moi et mes parents sur ma table de chevet. Je la pris dans mes mains, mélancolique. Mes parents se souriaient puis me souriaient. Nous étions si biens. Je n'avais pas encore eu la prédiction. Je distinguai sa présence derrière moi alors qu'il se penchait plus en avant mais je n'osai le regarder. Je voulus déposer le cadre mais il l'attrapa et l'observa la photo, perplexe. Je tirai mon tiroir, plein de Choco-Grenouille. Il y en eut un qui fit un bond, je pensais les avoir tous figé. Ronald relâcha le cadre, je l'attrapai au vol, j'étais agile pas besoin de magie pour cela.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Mes confiseries favorites. Des Choco-Grenouilles. Elles sont un peu remuantes, je pensais les avoir toutes figées.

Je récupérai la petite fuyarde et la reposai dans mon tiroir. Une carte d'Albus Dumbledore trainait au fond. Je la récupérai :

-C'est le Directeur de Poudlard. Le plus grand mage au monde.

Et dans ma bouche ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il étudiait l'œil taquin d'Albus et j'en profitai pour surélever mon lit. Un carton se dégagea d'en dessous et se posa sur mon lit qui était revenu à sa place. Je défis le carton de mes souvenirs. Il y avait des cahiers plein de notes griffonnées avec rigueur. Il y avait d'autres livres, des relevés de notes, etc…

Il y eut une exclamation étouffée. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de camoufler la photo où je me trouvais avec Harry. Nous étions sur nos balais avant de décoller, prenant un peu de hauteur.

-Il est…comme toi ?

-Oui.

Mince, je n'étais pas en droit de révéler cela.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu voles sur un balai.

-Oui, m'étonnai-je par le ton qu'il employa.

Je lui pointai du doigt mon vieux Nimbus 3000 dans le coin de ma chambre près de ma fenêtre. Il devint tout pâle. Il recula, fis un autre bond.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui bouge dans ton tableau.

-Et cela t'étonnes encore ?

Il se pencha, plissa les yeux.

-On dirait la femme sur la photo avec toi.

-C'est ma mère oui.

Elle lui fit signe et le détaillait avec attention. Toute tristesse atténuée. Lui était confus :

-Je croyais qu'elle était morte ?

-C'est le cas. Son âme s'est réincarnée dans ce tableau et ne me demande pas comment elle a fait, je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien.

Et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir questionnée là-dessus. Elle me murmura un mot de passe. Elle avait des choses à me demander.

-Pas maintenant maman.

Pourtant, je mourrais d'envie de lui parler mais je ne voulais pas laisser Ronald tout seul. Je craignais qu'il ne s'enfuie.

-Que veut-elle ?

-Me parler. Mais pour cela je dois entrer dans le tableau.

Il se frotta le visage. Dépassé. Peut-être avais-je révélé trop de choses et pourtant le plus important était encore à venir.

-Je vais rentrer, il est tard.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Il ne comprit pas bien mes intentions. Fronça les sourcils.

-Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas. J'ai besoin de temps.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non.

-Tu as peur ?

-Non, je… je dois y aller vraiment.

Il sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans l'entrée sans m'attendre. La porte claqua avant que je ne le rejoigne. Je restai là, à fixer la porte…

Le lendemain

La nuit fut rude. J'avais parlé avec ma mère et puis j'avais rangé ma chambre. J'avais peu dormi. J'allais franchir le seuil pour aller au travail quand on sonna. Mon émeraude crépita. Je me raidis, anxieuse. Je regardai à travers le judas. Ronald ! Je lui ouvris si vite que je manquai de tomber. Il était fatigué lui aussi, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux eurent un voile de douceur qui fut vite camouflé. Cela me rassura.

-Tu as dit que tu avais _des_ choses à me dire. J'attends la suite.

-Entre.

Il était calme en apparence. Il prit place dans ma cuisine, je lui servis un thé et m'en servis un autre. Je pris mon émeraude dans ma main, elle chauffait. Je ressentais sa fébrilité. Il fronça les sourcils, chercha dans sa mémoire, se rappela de quelque chose.

-Mon père s'était interrogé sur ce bijou, avait-il raison ? A-t-il des propriétés magiques ?

J'opinai. Il avait été attentif. Il remettait maintenant certaines choses en place. Mais sans comprendre toutes les implications.

-Cette pierre m'a été donnée par une prêtresse pour me prévenir du danger et trouver…

-Trouver quoi ?

-Tu te rappelles de cette agression dont je t'ai parlé ?

Il se crispa.

-Oui.

-Un sorcier m'a lancé un maléfice qui a …

C'était dur, comment lui dire ?

-Tu peux tout me dire.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne se voulant rassurant mais lui ne l'était pas. Je la serrai, sentant mes yeux me piquer. J'avais tant espéré qu'il m'accepte, il était incapable de me tourner le dos, je le savais maintenant.

-…mon cœur m'a été volé.

Il me dévisagea, perplexe.

-L'âme de mon cœur m'a été enlevée. Ce qui me permet d'être humaine et de ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un m'a été dérobé.

Il se pétrifia.

-Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ?

Il opina.

-Tu … tu ne pourras jamais aimer personne.

-De façon amoureuse non.

C'était dit. Il se perdit en lui-même un moment.

-Je vois mieux pourquoi tu as toujours été si triste. La première fois que je t'ai vue il y a un an, je me suis demandé pourquoi une belle fille comme toi était si mal.

Un an…

Il perçut mon regard insistant.

-Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends Hermione. Et rien…

Il réalisa quelque chose.

-…rien ne se mettra en travers de ma route.

Cette détermination nouvelle le rendait plus fort, plus beau et plus désirable à mes yeux. Mon ventre papillonna. Je comprenais mieux ce en quoi nous étions prédestinés. Et dire que j'aurais pu passer à côté. Je me rembrunis. Rien n'était fait. Je ne savais toujours pas comment déjouer cette malédiction.

-Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'y remédier ?

-Je dois réparer quelque chose. Et mon émeraude m'a aussi désigné celui qui allait m'y aider, celui qui était la clef.

-Et… je suis cette personne, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui. Notre première rencontre, rappelle-toi, elle a brillé comme jamais.

-Je me rappelle.

Il se ferma. Un long silence s'installa.

-Tu as accepté de sortir avec moi uniquement pour ça, constata-t-il finalement.

J'eus envie de subir un sortilège de mort, tout plutôt que son visage éteint. Je secouai la tête en signe de contestation même s'il était dans le vrai.

-Tout ce que tu as exprimé pour moi est-ce que c'était feint ?

-Non. Pas une seule fois, je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Pas une fois je n'ai joué. Je n'ai feint. Tu m'as apporté la douceur et la joie qui me manquait dans cette vie. Tu as soulagé mon cœur amputé, ma peine, ma peur. Malgré ce qui me fait défaut, je ressens la chaleur et l'intensité de mes émotions envers toi. C'est sous-jacent mais c'est là. Il faut juste…

Mais il avait perdu confiance. Confiance en lui. Il me lâcha la main. Il était redevenu gauche et exprimait de la gêne. Mais aucune colère, pas une fois. Il avait cette bonté et cette douceur inhérente qui le révélait à moi dans sa plus grande beauté. Mon être tendait vers lui en dépit de toute logique comme seul un lien unique entre deux âmes pouvait le faire. Je ne me croyais pas si romantique. La vie m'avait tellement pris, j'avais rejeté tout le reste. Et aujourd'hui je savais que c'était une erreur. Et l'idée de perdre tout cela me fit paniquer

-Ne m'abandonne pas !

* * *

J'attends votre avis. La suite bientôt.


	14. Evidences et confidences

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Mortina Gelly, Narutine et Violettepoete** pour leurs reviews.

En réponse à la tienne** Cryspy** : Merci !^^ La réaction de Ron arrive dans cette suite. Harry s'est dévoilé, c'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas mais le contexte veut ça. Et Ginny qui accepte si simplement, ça ne tombe pas du ciel, tu le comprendras dans son pov.

En réponse à la tienne** Jason06340** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! La suite est là, profites-en !^^

Un chapitre plus long, plein de rebondissements. La fin se dessine même s'il reste encore quatre ou cinq chapitres avant l'épilogue.

Merci de me suivre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Evidences et confidences.**

* * *

**POV GINEVRA WEASLEY**

La veille au soir.

J'étais dans le bureau de mon père. J'y étais entrée en douce, il ne nous autorisait pas à y entrer sans lui. Ma mère et lui étaient partis en ville et Ron avait été rejoindre Hermione. Tant mieux, car il m'avait bassinée avec ses questions dès que j'étais revenue au stade pour le ramener à la maison. J'avais éludée.

-On a discuté Harry et moi.

Ensuite, je n'avais plus rien lâché, trop absorbée dans mes interrogations. Il m'avait agacée à persister et puis il avait reçu un message d'Hermione, une bénédiction…

Je détaillais l'étalage d'objets plus incongrus les uns que les autres, des objets que j'avais toujours survolé avec moquerie. Mon père avait des lubies et des loisirs un peu spéciaux. Il adorait le surnaturel et précisément la magie. Il s'enflammait quand il nous en parlait, persuadé que nous vivions parmi des mages. Mais cela nous glissait dessus. Maintenant tout cela prenait un sens concret et réel dans ma tête.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir traversé un mur quand nous étions arrivés au cimetière, je ne lui vais rien dit même si je brûlais de lui poser plein de questions. Mais j'avais vu sa détresse, elle avait résonné dans ma tête en chœur avec la mienne. Je m'étais accrochée à lui comme il s'était accroché à moi.

Je soupirai en y repensant. Je m'étais sentis moins seule, mieux. Et le quitter avait ravivé ma solitude.

J'effleurai du doigt la baguette en exposition, si familière maintenant quoique bien différente, lisant les inscriptions annotées par mon père sur un bristol blanc : « baguette en bois de chêne, marron, 22 cm, c'est un bois résistant qui assure protection et réussite. »

Il y avait encore d'annoté beaucoup d'éléments mais mes doigts furent attirés par une toupie argentée. Sur le bristol il y avait ces quelques mots « je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il semblerait qu'elle tourne et siffle pour avertir d'un danger… »

A côté se trouvait une pierre difforme : « Bézoard : antidote à la plupart des poisons, pierre extraite de l'estomac d'une chèvre… »

Il y avait aussi des boules de voyantes, des cartes, des amulettes, une cape et d'autres objets innommables.

Je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus mais interroger mon père serait risqué, il pourrait de se douter de quelque chose sous mon brusque intérêt. Harry pouvait m'éclairer mais comment l'aborder de nouveau ? Ce qu'il était… me fascinait. Près de lui, je n'avais pas eu peur il n'était pas du tout celui que je pensais. Il était bien au-delà, en dehors de tout, unique et … magique. Hermione le savait-elle ? Etait-elle comme lui ?

Toutes ces questions me retournèrent le cerveau longuement jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pas lourds de Ron vers vingt-et-une heures. Il remontait vers sa chambre. Mes parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Je me hâtai de le rejoindre et frappai deux petits coups.

-Ron ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ron, j'ai un truc à te demander. C'est au sujet d'Hermione.

Il ouvrit finalement. Son visage défait me conforta dans l'idée que j'étais dans le vrai.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi entrer ! Râlai-je.

Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, tout habillé. Il était perdu, ailleurs.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

Il ferma les yeux, refusant de me répondre. Je ne tenais plus. Mais comment savoir sans révéler ce que je savais sur Harry. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que j'en parle. Il ne m'avait rien demandé mais c'était implicite.

-Comment elle va ?

-Mal.

-A cause de sa dispute avec Harry ?

-En partie.

-Tu connais la raison de leur embrouille ?

-Non. Et toi ?

Il s'était redressé, rouvrant les yeux, en alerte. Je n'aimais pas ce don qu'il avait de deviner certaines choses rien qu'en voyant ma tête. Je décidai d'être franche.

-Oui, je la connais mais cela concerne Harry, je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Il te l'a bien dit à toi…

-Mais c'était différent.

-En quoi ?

Comment lui expliquer ?

-Nous nous sommes confiés l'un à l'autre, je lui ai parlé de Dean (bien après mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir) et lui m'a parlé d'Hermione et de sa famille.

Il me scruta intensément, provoquant une gêne, un malaise. Nous savions tous les deux des choses mais nous étions incapables de communiquer. J'abandonnai donc, et ce n'était pas mon style mais je savais aussi que jamais je n'avais vu mon frère si mal dans sa peau. Et je ne voulais pas accentuer cet état.

-Bonne nuit.

Je quittai sa chambre et rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée à tâtons. Je me servis un verre d'eau ( j'avais besoin d'une aspirine) et remontai quand un bruit à l'extérieur attira mon attention. J'étais dans le noir, les volets étaient fermés. Je passai par la porte de derrière et fis le tour, intriguée par ce bruit persistant. Instinctivement mon corps se raidit quand je reconnus Dean. Mon cœur se déchaina et ma colère aussi, une fois passée la surprise. Il lançait des cailloux sur ma fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Il se figea un instant, puis avança vers moi d'un pas déterminé. Je l'attendis tout en repoussant violemment tout l'émoi qu'il m'inspirait. Cependant, une fois planté devant moi, ma colère diminua. Il affichait tant d'accablement…

-Ginny.

Je clignai des yeux, trop près de lui.

-Que viens-tu faire ? (Je raffermis ma voix). Pourquoi es-tu là !

-Je voulais m'expliquer…

-Vas-y.

J'écoutai ses paroles sans les entendre car étrangement mes pensées étaient retournées vers Harry et au bien-être qu'il m'avait procuré quand j'étais à l'abri contre lui dans le cimetière. Cette paix me manquait.

-Tu es la seule Ginny, j'en ai eu la certitude à cette soirée, quand tu es partie. Je suis libre désormais, reviens près de moi, je te promets de n'aimer que toi.

Ses paroles sonnaient justes mais je ne voulais pas de ce qu'il me proposait.

-Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance de nouveau Dean ?

-Je suis désolé, je m'en veux tellement.

-Tu t'en veux d'avoir été pris, constatai-je.

-De t'avoir fait souffrir, rectifia-t-il. Tu as raison de m'en vouloir, je n'ai pas été honnête. Mais c'est fini tout ça, je sais maintenant où est ma priorité.

Il y a quelques heures, j'aurais voulu entendre ces paroles mais plus maintenant.

-Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte avant.

-Ginny…

Son abattement me fit vaciller, ma main s'élevait déjà vers son visage, un visage tant aimé, si parfait. Je lui effleurai sa joue. Je la retirai aussitôt, regrettant cet accès de faiblesse. Il m'enlaça aussi vite, voulant m'embrasser. J'eus le temps de goûter à ses lèvres mais elles avaient un goût de trahison. Mon esprit se révolta puis mon corps. Je le repoussai en vain, il me maintenait serrée contre lui avec désespoir. J'oscillais entre colère et tristesse. Passion et répulsion. Son étreinte se relâcha sous le choc d'un coup brutal porté par… Ron. Il tomba au sol, surpris, grimaçant et mon frère se jeta sur lui, le frappant encore avec une rare violence.

-Ron !

Je lui attrapai le bras des deux mains basculant en arrière pour contrer le poids du coup.

-Arrête !

Il obtempéra bon gré mal gré. Il se redressa, la poitrine saccadée, dardant sur Dean des yeux furieux.

-Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu avais, ma sœur elle t'aimait et toi tu n'as pas su t'en contenter ! Tu aurais dû prendre soin d'elle et la combler pour ce cadeau inestimable qu'elle t'offrait chaque jour sur un plateau. Tu ne mérites pas qu'elle pleure pour toi !

J'étais sous le coup de ses paroles, l'observant, décontenancée. Il releva Dean brutalement, le secoua encore, hargneux alors Dean s'emporta à son tour.

-Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il. Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Ginny elle sait que je l'aime vraiment ! _Elle le sait !_ Hurla-t-il, _elle l'a toujours su ! _

Ron le relâcha, aussi ébranlé que moi. Ils se tournèrent vers moi tous les deux dans un même mouvement.

-Je veux que tu partes Dean.

Je craignais de craquer, la muraille de mon cœur s'effritait. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement comme la mienne, son visage se relâchant dans une reddition visible.

-Si seulement…

-Si seulement quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

Il ferma ses poings. Ron étaient de nouveau sur ses gardes.

-Je voulais t'en parler Ginny.

-Non, c'est faux.

-Si ! Mais il fallait que miss je-sais-tout se mêle de ça !

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ron grondait déjà, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Son attitude était liée à sa visite à Hermione, l'avait-elle rejeté ?

-Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione !

Les lèvres de Dean se tordirent mais il ne répliqua pas. Il se détourna pour partir.

-Dean ? L'appelai-je.

Il s'arrêta, m'offrit son profil.

-Laisse Hermione et Harry en dehors de ça. Je te préviens. Pas de représailles.

Il plissa les yeux. Mon poil se hérissa sous sa colère jaillissante : une colère froide et dangereuse. Puis il s'éloigna dans la nuit sans un mot et le doute m'assaillit.

* * *

**POV LILY EVANS POTTER**

Ce matin

Je me sentis soulevée de terre et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux, sur mes gardes, serrant ma baguette instinctivement puis je me détendis instantanément en découvrant le profil de mon fils. Il me ramenait à la maison. Je me rappelai de tout juste en contemplant ses traits tendus et sombres. Je gardai le silence, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il me posa dans le canapé, doucement.

-Rendors-toi maman.

Je cherchai son attention mais il s'était déjà redressé, détournant les yeux, me cachant quelque chose.

-Alan ?

Il me recouvrit du plaid et s'éloigna vers les escaliers sans un mot. Je me levai déjà pour aller à sa suite.

-Tu reste couchée, maman !

-Hum…

Mais j'obtempérai. Il voulait être seul. Je fixai longuement l'escalier où il avait disparu puis fermai les yeux, stressée. Je ne savais comment réagir, c'était la première fois que nous faisions face à une crise. Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur Severus. Je lui en voulais affreusement. L'angoisse me prit aux tripes, je fis un bond hors du canapé, tant pis pour le repos, j'étais incapable de dormir. L'horloge indiquait sept heures du matin. Je montai à l'étage, Severus était debout face à la porte de la chambre d'Alan. Lui aussi portait les marques d'une nuit sans sommeil. Je me postai à ses côtés pour découvrir ce qui l'absorbait tant.

La chambre était vide !

-Où est Alan !

-Parti.

Sa voix ne manifesta aucune émotion mais cela ne voulait rien dire, je le connaissais suffisamment pour le savoir. Alan ne pouvait avoir transplané dans la maison, il avait dû s'éloigner pour le faire. Je courus vers la fenêtre, scrutant l'horizon avec précision. Mon cœur tambourinait.

-Alan ! Criai-je. Reviens !

-Il ne t'entendra pas, il est loin maintenant.

Je fis volte-face. Severus affichait un air détaché intolérable.

-_Retrouve-le ! Retrouve-le maintenant !_ Hurlai-je.

-Il va revenir.

Il s'éloignait déjà. Je voulais des réponses mais je ne pouvais lui parler, j'étais trop en colère. Je voulais mon fils d'abord. Je plongeai par la fenêtre, atterrit en douceur par un sort d'allègement. J'étais en pyjama.

-Accio cape.

La minute suivante, je la nouai autour de mon cou et me concentrai sur le paysage, les arbres, les champs. Je partis à sa recherche. Je remarquai qu'il avait pris Leonid avec lui ! Severus avait peut-être tort, et s'il ne revenait pas ?

Je connaissais ses coins favoris, je les explorai tous un à un. Pourtant, trois heures plus tard, je revins bredouille. J'étais effondrée.

La journée passa ainsi, moi dans un coin, Severus dans un autre. Puis la nuit tomba. Je rejoignis la chambre de mon fils et patientai, installée sur son lit. Cet endroit était si bien rangé que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper l'esprit en le remettant en ordre. Alan était un adolescent bien différent des autres…

Je fixai son réveil, subissant chaque seconde comme un coup de poignard. Je finis par somnoler. Mon estomac vide me tiraillait cassant la sérénité de l'oubli. Et puis, je m'apaisai car il y eut un doux contact dans mes cheveux.

-Alan ?

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, je ne perçus que le néant. Le néant. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation de vide. Elle existait déjà dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je ne rappelais pas de ma vie d'avant. Et cela ne me manquait pas car ça m'évitait d'avoir mal. Je n'avais aucune photo de mes parents ou de mon frère et de ma nièce car je craignais de me rappeler ce qui leur était arrivé et cette idée me terrifiait. Si ma tête avait voulu tout effacer c'était la preuve que cela avait dû être vraiment abominable. Et comme le meurtrier n'avait pas été retrouvé…

Je préférais concentrer mon amour sur ma famille. Elle était tout pour moi même si un manque subsistait. Je me doutais bien que c'était lié à mon frère et ma nièce, je devais tant les aimer que mon cœur s'en rappelait…

Je me redressai en voyant une boule de lumière entrer par la fenêtre gardée ouverte intentionnellement. Alan suivit. Il ne sembla pas surpris de me trouver là. Son visage était différent. Quelque chose en lui avait irrémédiablement changé. Il me parut plus adulte, plus déterminé et plus triste encore sans parler de cette colère latente. Je me levai et partis à sa rencontre, le pressai contre moi. Il était un peu plus grand que moi. Il m'obligea à le regarder par la seule force de sa volonté, je me troublai sous l'intensité de ses yeux verts. Une particularité génétique qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais il était mon fils, je l'avais porté neuf mois et il ressemblait à son père donc il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire : la nature était parfois joueuse. Mais je m'en fichais, cela lui donnait un air angélique.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

-Je devais prendre une décision.

-Laquelle ?

Il me sonda, se cacha en lui-même brusquement.

-Non, ne te renferme pas ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Il exhala un long soupir.

-Je t'aime maman, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

OoooO

Le lendemain

J'avais dormi seule, après avoir harcelé Severus en vain, j'avais fini par abdiquer. Et ma rancune contre lui grandissait, se démultipliait. Il semblait ne pas en être gêné. Il était parti travaillé très tôt ce matin comme si de rien était.

Alan était avec moi dans la cuisine, nous déjeunions, Leonid sur son épaule, réclamant sa part.

-Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui chéri.

-Je croyais que tu travaillais aussi ?

-Je préfère…

-Ne fais pas ça. Va ouvrir le magasin, Leonid et moi allons venir avec toi si tu veux.

Cette idée m'enchanta. Je n'avais pas voulu réintégrer mon poste au Ministère. Severus m'avait alors poussée à me lancer dans ma propre entreprise, me trouvant extrêmement douée dans tout ce que je faisais. Il n'était pas objectif. Mais il avait eu raison. J'avais trouvé ce qui me motivait à me lever le matin quand mon fils n'était pas là.

Une heure plus tard, j'ouvrais ma boutique de fleurs artisanales. Je travaillais assez loin du Ministère à proximité du chemin de traverse. La matinée se passa très vite, j'avais beaucoup de commandes pour la soirée de la Saint sylvestre. Beaucoup de mes clients furent étonnés de m'y trouver avec mon fils et restèrent parfois en retrait devant Leonid. Ils n'avaient pour la plupart jamais vu Alan mais ils savaient qu'il était le fils du Chef des Aurors.

-Mme Rogue ?

Je me raidis en reconnaissant la voix. Je n'aimais décidément pas que l'on m'appelle ainsi. Je me redressai devant Bellatrix Jédusor. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique malgré son aura sombre, je l'avais rencontrée deux fois auparavant, je ne comptais pas mes études à Poudlard vu que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Une chose était certaine : je ne l'avais jamais aimée. Elle avait de plus des liens avec mon mari que je n'appréciais pas.

-Appelez-moi Lily, Mme Jédusor.

Je perçus un changement d'atmosphère, Alan s'était rapproché de moi, fixant cette femme avec menace.

-Eloignez-vous de ma mère ! Siffla-t-il.

Leonid aussi siffla, et une gerbe d'eau arriva en plein sur le visage de Bellatrix. J'en fus si choquée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Bellatrix qui se sécha aussi vite tout en observant mon fils et son bébé dragon avec attention. Je me raidis instantanément en la voyant s'approcher de Leonid avec sa main tendue vers lui. Il s'étrangla avant même de recracher de l'eau sur elle.

-Pas deux fois, dit-elle en effleurant son crâne à pointe, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Belle créature, s'extasia-t-elle.

Il recula, Alan aussi. Elle retourna son attention sur moi :

-Je voudrais passer commande pour ce soir car nous organisons le réveillon et j'aimerais que ma maison soit remplie de vos fleurs exquises et originales.

-Très bien.

J'aurais dû me réjouir de cette aubaine (tous mes travaux allaient être exposés aux yeux de tous car les Jédusor était connus pour leur richesse et leurs relations) mais ce qui venait de se produire me poussait à rester sur mes gardes. Je reculai d'un pas à mon tour, pour être devant Alan et le cacher à sa vue.

-Je vous laisse faire le tour pour faire votre choix Mme Jédusor.

-Bellatrix, corrigea-t-elle.

-J'espère que votre mari appréciera lui aussi mon travail.

-C'est déjà le cas, mais il ne pourra en profiter il est en déplacement.

Comme par hasard. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Et cela m'intriguait. Elle s'engagea dans les allées. Je me tournai vers mon fils :

-Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ?

Il ne répondit pas, sa baguette serrée dans sa main, surveillant Bellatrix.

-Alan tu me fais peur.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur maman.

Bellatrix revenait déjà, des modèles flottant derrière elle. Nous passâmes commande sous l'œil sévère de mon fils.

-Vous êtes invités bien sûr, décréta-t-elle subitement.

-Nous allons rester en famille, s'interposa Alan.

-Ça, c'est ce que nous verrons, susurra-t-elle.

OoooO

Le reste de la matinée fut si chargée que je ne pus échanger avec mon fils. A treize heures, je prévins Alan que je devais aller voir son père. Il refusa de venir en prétextant qu'il gardait la boutique.

-Il finira par tout me dire, tu le sais Alan.

-Ne le harcèle pas, je te le conseille fortement.

Je restai saisie sous cette réplique qui lui ressemblait si peu. Ma rancune amplifia envers mon mari.

Je pénétrai dans le hall du Ministère d'un pas vif, je passai sous la sécurité sans problème et fonçai à son bureau. Il n'y était pas. Agacée, je fis demi-tour pour aller voir son adjoint, m'aventurant dans l'espace des Aurors. Il y régnait une atmosphère dense, mais à mon entrée tout cela cessa. Je sentis les regards pesants mais je les ignorai. Je n'aimais pas être le point de mire. Severus ne voulait pas que je vienne ici pour éviter d'être dévisagée comme si j'étais un Détraqueur. A croire que ma vision n'inspirait que malheur. J'avais toujours suivi son conseil. Mais aujourd'hui…

J'aperçus le bureau de Kingsley mais avant d'y parvenir, Nymphadora m'arrêta.

Une femme délicieuse cachant une peine profonde sous une fausse joie de vivre.

-Je peux vous aider Amelia ?

-Je cherche Severus.

-Il n'est pas ici.

-Aucune idée d'où il peut se trouver ?

-Non.

J'allais faire demi-tour quand la porte du bureau de Maugrey s'ouvrit. Alastor apparut, le visage toujours si peu avenant, suivit du jeune homme que j'avais croisé la dernière fois sortant du bureau de Severus. Alastor eut un moment d'arrêt, sans exprimer pour autant de la stupeur. Il bifurqua pour me rejoindre, le jeune homme sur ses pas.

-Amelia ? Ravi de voir que vous allez bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Un souci ? Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

-Non, non, rien de grave.

Je détournai les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il attirait mon regard sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il me dévisageait aussi, d'une manière peu amicale et c'était un euphémisme. Je tressaillis, gênée par ses iris vert luminescent. Je crus un instant être plongée dans les yeux de mon fils. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher.

-Je ne vous ai pas présenté, intervint Alastor. Harry, dit-il en le poussant devant moi, voici Amélia Rogue.

Celui-ci resta muet et droit comme la justice face à moi.

-Amelia, voici Harry, le fils de James Potter.

Je savais qui était James Potter : l'ennemi de Severus.

-Bonjour Harry.

Je lui tendis la main. Il m'observa, méfiant. Hésita. Je ne voulus pas le mettre mal à l'aise, je baissai ma main, lui souris à la place. J'avais envie de lui sourire. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il me rappelait Alan.

-D'où tenez-vous ces beaux yeux verts ?

Il parut surpris voire même interloqué par ma question incongrue.

-De ma mère.

Prononcer ces mots lui coûtait. Cela me rendit triste.

-Vous avez réglé vos conflits avec mon mari ?

Il se figea, son visage se déforma de colère.

-Non.

Je n'insistai pas, consciente du malaise. Severus n'était pas très aimé mais c'était souvent le cas quand on dirigeait, m'avait-il répliqué un jour où je lui en avais fait part.

Je m'apprêtai à partir.

-Si vous le voyez Alastor, dites-lui de passer me voir à la boutique, c'est urgent.

-Quel en est l'objet ?

J'hésitai puis me sentis stupide de le faire.

-La soirée chez les Jédusor.

* * *

**POV RONALD WEASLEY**

Un peu plus tôt

J'étais complètement effondré. Je voulais partir mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la quitter. Son cri de désespoir m'avait atteint en plein cœur. Je tentais de démêler les embrouilles de mon cerveau surchargé. Comment, mais comment tout cela avait pu dégénérer ainsi ? Hier encore j'étais juste un gars amoureux s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa copine (enfin ce n'était pas vraiment certain ça non plus) et aujourd'hui j'étais le seul espoir de cette même personne, la personne la plus importante de ma vie, afin qu'elle retrouve ce qu'elle avait perdu mais je n'étais pas capable de l'aider, je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si elle tenait réellement à moi. Pourtant ses yeux …son corps m'appelait. Je n'avais pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé entre nous mais hier soir toutes ces révélations m'avaient mis à mal. J'avais cru qu'elle me menait en bateau et puis j'avais eu des preuves et cela étaient bien pire. J'étais tombé dans un truc de fou. Mon père avait toujours eu raison.

J'étais reparti chez moi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mes doutes. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais mal.

Et puis chez moi, j'avais pu enfin faire le point, mais il avait fallu que Dean débarque.

-Ronald.

Je me redressai, le cœur oppressé.

-Non ne pars pas !

Elle se redressa aussi, courut vers moi en contournant la table. Face à moi cependant, elle n'osa rien. Ses yeux brillaient, me suppliaient. N'écoutant que mon cœur, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'agrippa, éclata en sanglot.

-Ne pars pas.

-Ne pleure pas.

Ses larmes remplirent mon cœur, le ressoudèrent, le scellèrent. Ma conviction première refit surface dans une étonnante clarté. Elle me voulait près d'elle dans un besoin bien réel et vital. Cela me suffisait, en tout cas pour l'instant sachant ce que je savais.

-Je t'aiderai, je te le promets.

OoooO

Je lui avais proposé de l'emmener au travail. J'allais au même endroit de toute façon.

-Je croyais que tu avais changé de site ?

-Juste pour la journée, mais je voulais que tu crois que c'était définitif, lui avouai-je.

Elle ne répliqua pas, esquissa même un léger sourire. Installée sur le siège passager, elle retrouva cet air préoccupé. Nous roulions vers le centre ville.

-Tu penses à Harry ?

Elle fit un signe de tête.

-Il vit des moments difficiles.

-Lesquels ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler. Ça le concerne de près, c'est très personnel, ne te vexe pas.

-Je comprends.

Je mis de la musique pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle grimaça. C'est vrai : nous n'avions pas les mêmes goûts.

-Je te dirai bien de changer mais cette fichue boite-à-gants…

Je restai sceptique devant la boite qui s'ouvrit subitement…toute seule. Hermione se penchait déjà, attirée par je ne sais quoi. Elle enfourna sa main et saisit quelque chose. Elle exhiba une clef qui brillait. Je l'avais complètement oubliée, je me rappelai du jour où je l'avais trouvée.

-Quand tu m'as heurté dans le hall, tu es partie très vite, je suis parti un peu après toi et je l'ai aperçue sur le sol, près de ma voiture.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de clef de cette forme. Et regarde la matière…

Elle était devenue translucide, des reflets colorés se muaient dedans. Elle rapprocha la clef de son visage. Je cherchai un endroit pour me garer afin de pouvoir regarder aussi. A l'arrêt, je me penchai dessus à mon tour.

-On dirait des images.

Elle plissa les yeux :

-C'est trop petit.

Elle s'évertua en vain d'agrandir la clef mais rien à faire. Elle était immuable.

-Il te faut une loupe, dis-je pragmatique.

-Tu as raison, s'enflamma-t-elle.

A croire qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait retrouvé son aplomb, cet œil vif et affuté. J'étais soulagé de la voir ainsi. Je commençais vraiment à réaliser que tout était lié, que _nous _étions liés. Elle fixa sa montre, fronça les sourcils.

-Tant pis, je serai en retard.

-Nous ne sommes pas…

-Je vais faire un détour. Je dois aller chez mon père.

-Je t'y emmène dans ce cas.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois…

-En retard, la coupai-je, je le suis déjà.

Elle se désola. Mon cœur fondit par sa réelle inquiétude.

-Je t'y emmène, ne discute pas !

-Dans ce cas, capitula-t-elle, j'ai un moyen plus rapide pour nous y rendre.

Heu…en effet. Je manquai de tourner de l'œil, l'estomac en vrac. Cela me rappela la fameuse soirée. J'étais penché, les mains sur mes genoux. Sa main sur mes cheveux, elle se pencha pour me regarder :

-Ça va aller ?

-Comment tu appelles ce mode de déplacement ?

-Transplaner.

-Cela consiste en quoi ?

Elle m'expliquait mais moi j'avais encore du mal à m'en remettre.

-Je ne veux plus jamais transplaner.

La magie finalement ce n'était pas si cool. Je me redressai, elle m'examina avec compassion.

-Moi aussi, je déteste ça. Je ne le fais que très rarement.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Derrière chez mon père. Allons-y.

Elle me tira par la main, entra dans la maison comme dans un moulin. Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler, elle courut directement vers une pièce.

-Le bureau de mon père, m'éclaira-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans son tiroir, trouva une loupe et la hissa en signe de victoire. Je me postai près d'elle pendant qu'elle examinait la clef, elle étouffa une exclamation :

-C'est nous !

Je me penchais à mon tour, perplexe. Les images étaient comme des photos prises à certains moments clef de notre relation. Notre premier contact, notre diner, notre premier vrai baiser dans le hall de l'immeuble de Neville, notre petit-déjeuner en famille, les révélations dans sa chambre, notre étreinte de ce matin, la découverte de la clef…

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, il y en a une nouvelle.

En effet, nous nous vîmes en train de détailler la clef avec la loupe. C'était super space.

-Que fait-on maintenant ?

* * *

**POV DRAGO MALEFOY**

Hier j'avais passé ma journée enfermé chez moi, ignorant les appels et le harcèlement de Rita. J'avais fait le vide dans ma tête. Pourtant la culpabilité était bien présente. Le visage d'Astoria me persécutait.

J'étais devant le bâtiment depuis plus d'une heure, guettant son arrivée. Je me décidai à passer les tourniquets, je m'étais suffisamment mis en retard. Avais-je envie de me confronter de nouveau à Hermione ? Potter lui avait-il dit ce que j'avais fait ? Quelle conclusion allait-elle en tirer ? Les choses m'échappaient encore une fois. Je n'aimais pas être en position de faiblesse.

J'attendis néanmoins encore un peu vers l'acceuil. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre. Après cinq minutes, j'allais monter dans l'ascenseur quand je les vis entrer ensemble ! Elle s'affichait avec lui, lui tenait la main. Mais que faisait-elle ? Que cherchait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait l'aimer. En quoi pouvait-il l'attirer ? Lui plaire ? Une nouvelle complicité les unissait. Un lien visible et dérangeant. Je n'étais pas le seul à les observer mais elle s'en fichait semble-t-il.

Je pris donc l'ascenseur mais je croisai son regard alors que les portes se refermaient. J'étais sous le choc.

Dans mon bureau, je me mis au travail sans attendre désireux d'oublier son regard vengeur. J'avais une pile de dossier et deux rendez-vous en fin de matinée.

Je la vis passer dix minutes plus tard sans un regard. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me confronte. Cette indifférence était pire. Que devais-je faire ? Après une minute, mue par une pulsion incontrôlable, je décidai de marcher vers elle, comme un face à face en pleine guerre. Mais la vision de ma belle-mère, me coupa en plein élan. Elle se dirigeait elle aussi vers le bureau de mon patron. Le cœur chambardé, je voulus la rattraper mais je me heurtai à Hermione qui en revenait apparemment. Ses yeux dans le vague se posèrent sur moi, s'allumèrent, se noircirent. Elle savait. Mon cœur vola en éclat. Incapable d'en supporter plus, je m'excusai en la contournant voyant Rita s'installer dans le bureau de mon boss. Elle me laissa faire contre toute attente.

J'y rentrai sans m'annoncer, interrompant un début de conversation. Rita me lança un sourire narquois et dur.

-Laissez-nous une minute Maitre, exigea mon Chef.

Je m'opposai, il se montra plus sec. Plein de rancœur, j'obtempérai.

Je surveillai leurs mouvements à travers les baies vitrées, essayant de saisir la teneur de leur propos. Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter leur conversation. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je me hâtai vers mon bureau pour prendre ma baguette, le couloir vide me permettrait d'agir en toute discrétion. Sauf qu'une fois à l'intérieur, les rideaux se tirèrent, la porte se verrouilla et avant même que je n'ai dit quoi que ce soit, Hermione apparut dans mon champ de vision, assise, raide, et dangereuse.

-Assied-toi !

-Que fais-tu dans mon bureau ?

-Je suis venue te prévenir Malefoy.

Je me crispai par l'utilisation méprisante de mon patronyme.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'en prendre à Ronald.

Je devinai sans doute possible de qui elle me parlait. Elle bouillait, pourtant son sang-froid était impressionnant. J'aurais aimé afficher la même chose. Au lieu de ça, je serrai les poings. Furieux…

…contre moi.

J'étais face à elle, et je n'arrivais pas à la jeter hors de mon bureau. Elle ne pouvait que constater que ses paroles m'affectaient. J'étais plus bas que terre, piétiné. Ces seuls mots prouvaient son attachement à cet homme.

-Pourquoi lui ?

Elle parut surprise.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Je me tournai vers les fenêtres immenses de mon bureau, cherchant une échappatoire à travers l'étendu du paysage urbain du centre de Londres. Ma baguette me faisait cruellement défaut même si elle n'était pas si loin.

-Mais je vais le faire quand même.

Mon cœur bondit, j'attendis, desserrant mes poings, trouvant la force d'encaisser ce qui allait suivre.

-Il est tout le contraire de ce que tu es… et de ce que je suis.

Insinuait-elle que nous étions similaires elle et moi ? Cette idée ne m'aidait nullement.

-Il ne juge pas, ne se fie pas aux apparences. Il est gentil…

-Pfff.

-Il est attentif, m'ignora-t-elle. Sincère, généreux et honnête.

-L'homme parfait, raillai-je.

-Il a des défauts, nous en avons tous. Mais tout cet ensemble me plait et quand il me voit, il me voit réellement. Il ne se contente pas de la surface.

Je lui fis face, son visage exprimait tant de passion que cela me donna envie de passer par la fenêtre.

-Moi aussi je te vois telle que tu es Hermione.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

Elle avait perdu cette flamme, recouvra la dureté qui lui était propre.

-Tu es arrogante, imbue de toi-même, indécemment intelligente, méprisante, orgueilleuse.

Elle s'était levée, pâle comme la mort. Je lui disais enfin ce que j'avais sur le cœur, la délivrance ultime. Je me libérais d'elle.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as fait du mal ?

-Non, avouai-je.

-Tu me mens encore, même aujourd'hui.

-Je t'ai fait du mal parce que je t'aimais déjà au-delà de toute raison.

Elle se pétrifia. Elle parut tomber des nues mais je ne fus pas dupe. Elle le savait, c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Mais il faut que tu me crois, jamais je ne t'aurais privée de ton cœur Hermione. Je ne suis pas un monstre comme tu sembles le croire.

Un silence s'installa. Nous étions loin de tout. Loin de la réalité environnante. Elle était suspendue à mes lèvres dans une attente insoutenable. Elle se méfiait et elle… espérait. Je me sentis démuni devant tant d'espoir.

-Dis-moi… raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé… Drago.

J'hoquetai presque. Elle avait explosé mes dernières défenses.

-J'ai utilisé un sortilège inconnu contre toi. Je n'en connaissais pas les effets.

-Pourquoi t'en es-tu servi dans cas, souffla-t-elle, éprouvée.

-Je l'ai obtenu par un autre sorcier, en qui j'avais confiance.

-Qui ?

Je restai silencieux sur ce point.

-Qui, Drago ?

J'étais écrasé par la supplique sous-jacente.

-Tom Jédusor junior. Il était avec nous en cours.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, sans résultat visiblement.

-Tu es en train de me dire que c'est lui qui a …

-Oui. Il était là, il s'en est emparée et il a disparu. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

-As-tu seulement essayé ? Murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants de douleur, en s'asseyant.

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, tout a été très vite.

-Tu aurais du me le dire.

Elle m'insufflait sa douleur, mon cœur se vida de toute substance. Elle avait raison.

-J'ai eu peur, je savais que tu ne me croirais pas et que tu m'incriminerais. Ai-je tort ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Je sais. Mais je te dis les choses comme elles se sont passées.

Elle jaillit de la chaise avec fureur, fit un pas dans ma direction.

-Tu as été lâche, tu t'es enfui et tu m'as laissée me débattre. Et tu dis que tu m'aimais.

Le coup fut dévastateur.

-J'ai dû partir mais toutes ces années loin de toi ont été difficiles.

Et le mot était faible.

-Difficile ? Siffla-t-elle.

Avant même de réagir, elle pointait déjà sa baguette sur moi :

-Avis !

Une horde d'oiseaux apparut, je reculai.

-Oppugno !

Ils m'attaquèrent, je me débattis avec force mais les coups de becs se firent de plus en plus douloureux.

Et puis tout cessa, Hermione n'était plus en vu, mon visage en feu s'apaisa, et mon patron entra dans le même laps de temps.

-Vous allez bien ? Me demanda-t-il en me dévisageant.

Je repris contenance face à son air perplexe.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

Je m'assis sur mon siège.

-Où est ma belle-mère ?

-Partie.

-Que voulait-elle ?

-J'ai des choses à vous dire, venez dans mon bureau.

* * *

J'attends votre avis. La suite dans quelques temps, je retourne sur mon autre fic.


	15. Les cicatrices du passé

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Mortina Gelly, Narutine, Gossip Monkey et Violettepoete** pour leurs reviews.

En réponse à la tienne** Squaule** : Tu as raison, mieux vaut ne pas te mettre les sœurs à dos !^^ merci en tout cas pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouves mes persos assez ressemblant au canon de part leur caractère. J'aime avoir de la marge, alors je crée toujours des univers un peu à part. Et puis je suis moins à l'aise avec le côté magique de l'histoire (alors que c'est ce qui plait le plus) voilà pourquoi j'ai tout mis du côté moldu. J'avais peur de me vautrer mais ma sœur a su m'encourager.

Me revoilà après un peu plus d'un mois d'absence. J'étais partie un peu en vacances et j'étais sur d'autres projets.

L'intrigue progresse. Une vue d'ensemble encore cette fois.

J'ai un peu modifié la chapitre précédent car j'ai fait une petite erreur de date, le réveillon est le soir même et non le lendemain.

Merci de me suivre encore.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Les cicatrices du passé.**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Je m'extirpai de l'ascenseur, traumatisée. Les révélations de Drago m'avait fait du mal. Un mal considérable que je ne pouvais décrire. Je pris mon portable, cherchant à joindre Ronald car il n'était pas en vue. Il répondit aussi vite.

-Où es-tu ?

-Pas loin.

Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué. J'avais un grand besoin d'être près de lui. Chaque pas me coutait. Dès que je le vis, le poids sur mon cœur diminua. Il m'attendait, anxieux, tournant en rond dans sa tenue de travail, me guettant. Je me surpris à courir vers lui, il m'ouvrit les bras, je m'y réfugiai en refoulant mes larmes. Je devais être forte.

Il me tira à l'abri des regards et attendit, exprimant mille inquiétudes. J'aurais pu me perdre dans la contemplation touchante de son amour envers moi si je n'avais pas été si déphasée.

-Je sais la vérité, Ronald.

Il se raidit.

-Je sais qui m'a pris mon cœur.

-Qui ?

-Tu ne le connais pas. Et moi non plus mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrêtera.

-Mais encore ?

J'hésitai.

-Son nom Hermione !

-Tom Jédusor.

Il tressaillit, c'était difficile de mettre un nom sans aucun visage sur un acte qui nous touchait de près.

-Qui t'a révélé son nom ?

-Drago m'a enfin dit la vérité, soufflai-je, ébranlée.

Il se crispa.

-Drago… Malefoy ? Qu'a-t-il avoir dans cette histoire ?

Je me rendis compte de ma bévue, il ne savait rien de mon agression.

-Il s'en est pris à moi il y a six ans de cela.

Il recula, me lâcha, tout pâle. Je voulais retrouver la chaleur de ses bras mais son expression m'en dissuada. Décidément, Malefoy me gâchait la vie.

-C'est lui ton agresseur ?

-Il n'a pas agi seul, nous le savons maintenant en fait, il …

Mais il ne m'écoutait plus, je le voyais plonger progressivement dans une rage sourde qui me fit peur.

-Je vais le tuer.

Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

-Ronald, attend !

Il était déjà à quelques mètres de moi, dans un élan déterminé et rageur. Je me devais d'intervenir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, il vacilla et s'affala. Je m'en voulus, courus vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il me fit face, me fixant avec la même colère, je cillai, confuse et si peu habituée.

-_N'utilise plus jamais tes pouvoirs sur moi !_ Cria-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe et sans se soucier d'être entendu.

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Je le sais. Je ne le referai plus mais tu dois te calmer et m'écouter. Ne t'en prends pas à lui, de toute façon je me suis déjà défoulée sur lui.

-Mais pas moi !

Il respirait de façon saccadée. Il était proche de tout envoyer valser. J'avais l'impression que rien de ce que je dirai ne pourrait le calmer mais je devais essayer.

-Il n'a pas pris mon cœur, je te l'ai dit. Il a été manipulé par Jédusor.

-Tu le défends ! Siffla-t-il.

-Non ! M'indignai-je. Je t'énonce les faits. Il a mal agi, je le déteste de toute mon âme mais il ne peut pas me rendre ce qu'il n'a pas.

-Comment peux-tu le croire !

-Je sais qu'il dit vrai.

-Comment !

-Je le sais, je l'ai senti.

Il gronda comme un lion en cage.

-Ecoute, ne sois pas fâché…

-Je le suis ! Je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime et tu m'empêches d'agir !

-Je comprends, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu lui infliges une bonne raclée mais je sais aussi que tu vaux mieux que lui. Ne vas pas perdre ton temps pour lui. Je vais aller voir Harry. Je dois lui dire ce que je viens de découvrir et nous irons voir Dumbledore ensuite.

-Tu crois qu'il acceptera de te parler ? Me questionna-t-il, moins colérique. Et Dumbledore pourra-t-il t'aider ?

-Je n'en sais rien dans les deux cas mais j'ai confiance en eux. Mon chef m'a accordé quelques heures, je reviendrai travailler plus tard, ensuite nous pourrons aller manger quelque chose si tu veux.

-Tu sais que c'est la saint-sylvestre ce soir ?

-Oh…

-Je serai chez mes parents. Je pensais que tu serais venue avec moi.

Il secoua sa main comme pour donner peu d'intérêt à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire mais surtout tiens-moi au courant. Je sais que je ne peux pas venir mais j'aimerais tellement t'aider.

J'aurais voulu l'emmener aussi.

-Tu m'aides et tu le sais. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

OoooO

Je repassai chez moi, mis ma cape Gryffondor et transplanai non loin de l'entrée du chemin de Traverse. Une fois sur le passage, j'en profitai pour envoyer un hibou express. J'avais à peine franchi le hall du Ministère que j'entendis des éclats de voix.

OoooO

J'avais dû me résoudre à aller à Poudlard seule, perturbée par ma rencontre désagréable avec Dean et le rejet de Harry. Dumbledore avait reçu mon hibou, il m'attendait près de la grille derrière Poudlard. L'après-midi débutait mais l'atmosphère était pesante et plongée dans une sorte de pénombre épaisse. Il me fit passer les grilles avec un immense sourire réconfortant qui dissipa mes angoisses. Il restait immuable, dégageant une force inaltérable. Je repris immédiatement du poil de la bête. Il me tapota l'épaule en prenant de mes nouvelles et m'entraina dans sa spirale.

Installée sur une chaise face à son bureau, je ne pris pas le temps de faire le tour de la pièce et de me laisser aller à la nostalgie d'être en ces lieux qui représentait tant pour moi.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une requête urgente à me formuler, Miss Granger.

-En effet, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

Il s'assit non loin de Fumseck (installé sur son perchoir), à côté de son bureau. Je me mis alors à lui narrer tout depuis le début. Il resta attentif, n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'un intérêt relatif à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. A croire qu'il était déjà au courant de ce que je lui racontais. Mais c'était impossible. Je devais me tromper.

-Je vous demanderai de rester à l'écart de cette affaire Miss Granger, décréta-t-il, confirmant mes craintes.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais m'occuper des Jédusor, c'est une famille puissante et dangereuse et jusqu'ici je n'avais que des doutes maintenant que j'ai des faits probants, les choses seront plus simples.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Faites ce que je vous dis et ne parlez à personne de mon implication.

Ma bouche ouverte devait faire peine à voir. J'étais si effarée que j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

-Vous devez protéger Ronald, et pour ce faire vous devez rester loin des Jédusor, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, Professeur. Et…pour ma clef ?

Je mis mes derniers espoirs en lui, en lui tendant ma clef. Il l'examina et fit apparaitre un livre entre ses mains qu'il feuilleta une dizaine de secondes avant de le refermer.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Oui ?

-La clé du pardon.

-Pourriez-vous développer Professeur ? M'agaçai-je de sa sempiternelle façon de faire durer les choses.

-Elle ne vous sera utile que quand elle sera complète.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Il manque une image, la plus importante. Celle qui réparera votre erreur miss Granger. Ainsi la clef libèrera l'âme de votre cœur même s'elle a déjà été utilisée. Il n'y a aucune prescription.

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement tant j'étais soulagée.

-Si ce n'est que ça…

Il me regarda d'un œil sévère.

-Je parle d'un acte d'humilité Miss Granger ! Ce ne sera pas facile pour vous, le chemin du pardon pourrait être long.

-A qui dois-je pardonner ?

-Ce n'est pas à qui vous devez pardonner mais _**qui**_ dois vous pardonner.

* * *

**POV DRAGO MALEFOY**

Ce matin

Je fixai mon patron, cherchant à savoir ce que recélaient ses yeux neutres. Finalement, il m'enjoignit de le suivre dans son bureau, peu rassuré, je le suivis donc, toujours hargneux. J'avais encore le goût amer de ma confrontation avec Hermione.

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

Dans le bureau, je refusai de m'asseoir. J'avais défait ma cravate, remonté les manches de ma chemise, ma veste étant restée sur le dos de mon siège de bureau.

-Alors ? M'impatientai-je. Que voulait ma belle-mère ?

-Me rappeler certaines choses pertinentes.

-Mais encore ?

-Votre essai arrive à terme à la fin de la semaine.

Je me pétrifiai.

-Nous allons devoir nous passer de vos services.

Nous ?

-Quoi, après à peine deux semaines ? Comment voulez-vous voir mes capacités alors que je bosse ici que depuis une semaine !

J'étais furieux. J'en avais ras-le-bol d'être rabaissé. Elle allait me le payer.

-Elle a cessé son pot-de-vin, c'est ça !

Il n'exprima rien. Il méritait bien ce poste d'associé, me répugnait presque. Pourtant à quoi m'attendais-je ? Ce métier nécessitait une force de caractère pour s'imposer peu importait la manière de procéder. Et j'en étais dépourvue.

-Financièrement c'est la crise, je suis désolé Me Malefoy. Mais je peux vous recommander.

-Non ! Ça ira ! De toute façon, je démissionne !

Je quittai son bureau sans faire d'esclandre, ce n'était pas mon genre. Ou ce ne l'était plus. J'essayais de devenir un homme meilleur, moins rancunier, plus tolérant, moins agressif et plus affirmé. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, surtout quand mon égo était mis à mal et que les personnes que je côtoyais se montraient sous leur plus mauvais jour.

Dans mon bureau, je pris un carton d'archive et y rangeai toutes mes maigres affaires. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien me poser, heureusement. Mais j'étais déprimé de me vautrer encore. Hermione avait-elle raison ? Je ne valais peut-être pas grand-chose…

Je soupirai, l'homme que j'étais ne me convenait pas. Je ne voulais pas être comme mon père mais comment me définir avec comme modèle un homme paresseux, prétentieux et superficiel ? Comment avancer dans la vie, si je ne faisais pas mes propres choix, si je ne prenais pas ma vie en main ?

-Tu perds ton temps, Drago, me serinai-je.

J'étais parti sans un mot, mes collègues passaient près de moi sans un regard. Dans l'ascenseur, je laissai libre-court à mon mal-être. Quand les portes se rouvrirent, je tombai face à face avec l'homme d'entretien après quelques pas. Il tournait en rond. S'il était de mauvaise humeur, il devint colérique en me voyant. Je balançai mes affaires, marchant vers lui qui avança à son tour, nous nous heurtâmes, nous agrippâmes l'un à l'autre dans une secousse violente. Des mots sortaient de nos bouches, incompréhensibles. Je n'étais pas pour l'affrontement physique, je ne savais pas réellement me battre, la magie m'avait toujours sauvée la mise. Pourtant en ce jour, j'étais prêt, je voulais frapper l'autre, celui que j'estimais responsable de l'éloignement d'Hermione. J'eus le temps de porter le premier coup (à moins qu'il ne m'ait laissé faire) avant qu'il ne me mette ko d'un seul coup de poing en pleine mâchoire et que je ne m'effondre contre le carrelage dur.

Décidément c'était une journée de merde.

Le gardien s'interposa entre nous, l'empêchant de me rosser encore.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher encore Malefoy !

La toucher ?

-Peu importe ce qu'elle dit, tu es responsable !

Elle lui avait donc tout dit. Cette constatation termina de me mettre à terre. Elle l'estimait d'une manière que je n'aurais pas cru possible venant d'elle.

Savait-il aussi ce que j'étais, lui avait-elle révélé que j'étais l'auteur de son malaise ? Sûrement.

-La prochaine fois, je ferai plus que de te faire vomir tripes et boyaux, répliquai-je durement. Peu importe les menaces de Granger !

Il me fixa, cherchant à comprendre le sens de mes paroles alors que je me relevai en repoussant le gardien qui voulait m'aider.

-C'est bon, lui dis-je sèchement.

Je ramassai mes affaires, essuyant mon menton de la manche de ma chemise et passai devant le peu de spectateurs présents. J'avais une sale dégaine, ma chemise était maculé de sang (le mien), ma bouche était fissurée. J'avais mal au crâne, ma mâchoire me lançait. Je me hâtai de rejoindre ma voiture, et démarrai en trombe sans même regarder dans mon rétro.

Je fis un saut à la Mairie, la réceptionniste m'autorisa à aller voir mon père, elle n'avait même pas essayé de m'en empêcher. Je me fichai des regards, je passai la porte de la salle des conseils où Rita se trouvait aussi avec d'autres élus. Cependant, la rage n'était plus, seule persistait de la rancune. Ils étaient en réunion. Je restai debout à les dévisager dans l'attente d'une réaction de leur part qui ne se fit pas attendre. Ils se hâtèrent vers moi, me repoussant hors de la salle.

Alors que mon père me reprochait ma tenue plus qu'incorrecte, sans se soucier le moins du monde que je sois blessé, je désintégrai du regard Rita sans un mot, si bien qu'elle finit par parler.

-Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il en coute de s'opposer à moi. Alors as-tu changé d'attitude Drago ?

Si j'avais cru haïr quelqu'un auparavant, je m'étais leurré.

-Non. Et maintenant je sais ce qu'il en coûte, c'est claire et nette comme de l'eau de roche. Alors voilà comment je vois les choses : je ne veux plus te voir, et par conséquent, toi non plus père puisque tu es marié à cette sorcière méprisante et que tu la laisses me rabaisser sans broncher. Je vais récupérer mes affaires et je te déposerai les clefs de _ton_ appartement et de _ta_ voiture dans la foulée et pour tes fonds engagés dans mes études, ça aussi tu les auras, j'ai encore le legs de maman que je peux débloquer. Je ne veux plus rien vous devoir.

-Drago, ne sois pas ridicule, s'agaça mon père. Comment vas-tu vivre ? Tu vas dormir où ? Et comment iras-tu travailler ?

-Je suis déjà ridicule grâce à elle. Grâce à vous. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une famille pareille ! Après je m'étonne de me planter dans chaque décision que j'essaie de prendre. Ne t'inquiète pas père, je vais dormir à l'hôtel quelques temps, après je verrai. Et j'ai démissionné donc je n'ai plus besoin de véhicule.

Leur effarement me fit un bien fou.

-Je vais me reprendre en main et sans vous. Au moins je pourrai me regarder dans une glace. Plus de combines, plus de coups tordus. Une vie normale quoi.

J'étais déjà loin d'eux quand je me ravisai.

-Un dernier point : Granger est au courant de ce que je lui ai fait, je lui ai tout dis, et elle ne tardera pas à savoir que vous étiez au courant aussi et que vous m'avez incité à fuir au lieu d'assumer mes actes.

Mon mal de crâne avait empiré, mais au moins les choses étaient claires. Je partis sans me retourner.

OoooO

J'avais trouvé une chambre d'hôtel bas de gamme. J'y entreposai mes affaires (mes habits et quelques livres et CD), allégé d'un poids. Je passai à la banque, fis un retrait conséquent et laissai le tout chez eux. Leur gouvernante m'avait laissé entrer. J'étais reparti en taxi.

Il n'était que quatre heures, je ne me sentais pas la force de rester cloitré. Je pris l'air dans les rues adjacentes de l'hôtel, marchant à l'aveuglette sans réfléchir. Je m'étais changé, j'avais pris un antalgique et bus un coca au distributeur.

-Drago, entendis-je.

La chaleur qui me traversa m'indiqua l'identité de celle qui me hélait. Elle était déjà dans mon champ de vision, étonnée de me voir.

-Astoria.

Elle tenait un café à emporter dans sa main.

-Que fais-tu dans ce coin de la ville ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je me promène.

Elle me détaillait franchement, et j'en étais encore gêné. Je me rappelai de notre dernière rencontre, ne pensant pas qu'elle m'aurait adressé la parole. Elle dissimulait mal ses émotions mais il y en avait tellement que je ne savais lequel prédominait.

-Tu t'es battu, remarqua-t-elle.

-Et toi que fais-tu par ici ? Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

-Je suis en stage, se reprit-elle.

-Où donc ?

Elle pointa du doigt le haut de la rue, je découvris le petit bâtiment de l'aide juridique. Je cachais ma surprise.

-J'aime beaucoup travailler ici, continua-t-elle, cela me donne un aperçu du métier dans des conditions un peu plus drastiques mais gratifiantes.

J'aimais l'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

-J'ai été me chercher un remontant, les journées sont longues mais ce soir exceptionnellement on ferme plus tôt.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le réveillon Drago, rit-elle.

Elle me regarda étrangement :

-Tu n'avais pas percuté ?

-Non.

Je n'avais pas la tête à réveillonner de toute façon.

-Je vais te laisser retourner travailler.

Elle opina avec toujours cette pointe de déception dès que je m'en allais. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Je repris ma route et une demi-heure plus tard mes pas m'avait ramené au même endroit. Je restai debout en face du bâtiment, le fixant longuement. Finalement, je me mis un coup de pied aux fesses et entrai avec conviction.

Je ressortis moins aigri, j'avais vu le patron, je devais revenir après-demain avec mon CV et mes références.

Je m'assis sur les marches et attendis. Quand enfin, elle sortit, ce fut moi qui l'interpelai car elle était préoccupée par je ne sais quoi. Elle se figea, encore surprise.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Non, mentit-elle un peu trop vite.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Ce midi

Dès mon arrivée à sept heures et demi, j'avais été voir Maugrey mais il n'était pas encore arrivé. J'avais croisé Seamus qui m'avait ignoré. Aucune trace de Dean. Tonks nous avait attribué à chacun une tâche de recherche individuelle. J'avais pu donc décompresser. Dès l'arrivée de Maugrey en pleine heure du déjeuner, je lui avais sauté dessus, lui demandant de faire travailler sa mémoire et en lui expliquant ce qui était réellement arrivé à ma mère et l'agression d'Hermione. S'il en avait été choqué, il n'en avait rien laissé paraitre. Il se rappelait effectivement de cas un peu similaire mais les dossiers remontaient un peu et il fallait l'autorisation de Rogue pour les ressortir.

Agacé, je fus grognon mais il m'assura que cela ne nous empêcherait pas d'ouvrir une enquête avec ces nouveaux éléments. Nous étions en route pour demander à Rogue de sortir les vieux dossiers quand sa femme arriva. Je fus gêné d'être près d'elle, encore plus par l'attention qu'elle me porta. Je ne lui tenais pas rancune mais le simple fait qu'elle soit la femme de Rogue était un désavantage pour elle.

Alors qu'elle parlait d'une soirée chez je ne sais qui, j'aperçus l'arrivée de Dean. Amélia quitta le bureau et lui aussi dès qu'il me vit. Je voulus le suivre mais Maugrey me rappela que nous devions récupérer des dossiers.

-Mais Rogue n'est pas là, sa femme vient de le dire.

-Le Directeur Rogue n'est pas là mais son adjoint pourra peut-être nous aider.

Dans le bureau de Kingsley, nous lui soumîmes nos doléances. Il approuva et nous conduisit lui-même dans les locaux où étaient stockés les dossiers non classés. Un endroit immense et sombre où de nombreuses rangées supportaient de nombreux cartons.

-Cela va mettre un certain temps pour tout fouiller, me désespérai-je.

-Ne sois pas bête Harry, énonce clairement ta demande, le dossier viendra à toi, m'éclaira Maugrey.

Sauf que rien ne vint, aucun dossier. Il prit la relève et se heurta au même problème et Kingsley aussi.

-C'est étrange, s'exclama Maugrey. Je sais qu'il a eu des cas dans le même style. Des affaires non résolues.

-Tu te rappelles des noms ? Le questionna Kingsley.

-Non.

-Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés Harry.

Alors qu'une idée des plus désagréables me traversait la tête, il y eut un cliquetis annonçant la venue de quelqu'un.

-Que faites-vous ici !

Rogue. Il émanait de lui une colère diffuse centralisée sur moi.

-Nous étions à la recherche de dossiers non classés Severus.

Il observa Kingsley.

-Sur quelle affaire recherchez-vous des informations ?

-Aucune en particulier, nous voulions juste …

-Non ! M'interposai-je.

Je ne voulais rien lui dire en fin de compte car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le soupçonner. De quoi ? Merlin seul savait.

Il me lança un regard qui me congela. Comment faisait-il cela ?

-J'exige de savoir Potter.

-Non, persistai-je sous l'effroi de mes supérieurs.

-Harry mais à quoi joues-tu ! S'écria Maugrey.

Je ne cédai pas malgré leur regard mécontent.

-Dans ce cas, je vous interdis l'accès de ce lieu Potter. Quittez tous les archives !

Je passai à ses cotés aussi vite que mes jambes me le permirent mais sans courir. Je voulais m'éloigner pour ne pas faire un geste malencontreux. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau des Aurors quand je heurtai Dean, en plein milieu du hall. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient une haine féroce. Pourtant il ne dit mot. Quand Rogue passa à son tour, il lui fit un léger signe de tête.

-Tu l'as prévenu ! M'exclamai-je.

-De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Dean, d'une voix lente.

Non, je perdais la tête, il n'avait aucune raison de m'entraver sur une enquête. Peu importait nos différends personnels. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant ou de vindicatif.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

Je le contournai mais il m'attrapa le bras fermement. Je l'observai, interrogatif.

-Ginny…tu la laisses.

Je me crispai et me dégageai brutalement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la revoir mais son attitude me révolta tant que je ne pus que répliquer :

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Il plissa les yeux, furieux. Sa baguette déjà en main, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir que je le désarmais déjà d'un « Expelliarmus » vigoureux. Il grogna, prêt à se jeter sur moi.

-Dean ! Harry !

Hermione avançait vers nous, choquée et pâle. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je fis demi-tour sans cérémonie malgré les appels d'Hermione.

OoooO

Je partis en mission avec Maugrey, qui avait demandé à Tonks que je l'assiste. Elle avait accepté vu la tension qui régnait dans mon groupe. J'appréciai ce changement d'air surtout que Maugrey ne me fit pas la morale sur mon attitude au contraire :

-Rogue commence à me gonfler.

Pendant ma pause repas bien tardive, je le priai de m'excuser une petite heure.

Je devais prendre sur moi pour voir Hermione, j'avais des choses à lui dire à elle et aussi à Malefoy. Et si elle était venue ce midi c'était qu'elle aussi avait besoin de me parler; avait-elle eu des informations ? Avait-il enfin craché le morceau ? Cette idée me rendit fébrile, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si convaincu de cet état de fait.

J'étais plus lucide et plus attentif aussi. J'avais extériorisé beaucoup de mes émotions hier avec Ginny et j'étais rentré chez moi avec moins de rancœur.

Ginny…

En arrivant dans les locaux de « Hartman et Grasson », l'agent d'accueil me prévint de l'absence d'Hermione pour une raison non évoquée.

-Vous savez quand elle revient ?

-Un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Cela ne m'avançait pas.

-Et Mal… et Drago Malefoy ? Puis-je m'entretenir avec lui ?

-Il a quitté ses fonctions.

-Pardon ?

-Il a démissionné ce matin.

Le téléphone sonna, elle ne me donna plus aucun signe d'attention. Démissionné ! Voilà une nouvelle déroutante. J'appelai Hermione sur son portable. Messagerie. Mince !

Au rez-de chaussée, je me dépêchai de rejoindre l'arrière du bâtiment pour transplaner et rejoindre Maugrey quand mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre. Je fis demi-tour pour pendre un sandwich spécial dans mon snack favori à deux rues d'ici. Et je tombai sur Dudley et sa nouvelle amie. Je voulus faire marche arrière mais j'avais trop la dalle et de toute façon, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Il ne me vit pas tout de suite alors que je faisais la queue.

-Harry ! Me héla-t-il, avec une appréhension tangible dans sa voix.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Il n'insista pas et cela me rendit triste. J'étais vraiment stupide de ressentir cela. Je dévorai mon sandwich sur le chemin quand il apparut devant moi, pas content :

-Je sais que t'es fâché après tout le monde mais je t'ai rien fait moi ! T'abuses sérieux !

-Alors pourquoi cet air coupable sur ton visage ?

-Je suis mal à l'aise avec ce que ma mère a fait. Qui ne le serait pas !

-T'étais pas au courant alors ?

- Mais non ! On ne me dit jamais rien à moi, se plaignit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagé et de m'amuser de sa complainte.

-Des fois, mieux vaux ne rien savoir.

-Je me doute, tu dois être à ramasser à la cuillère.

-Merci de ta sollicitude, Dud.

-Bon alors si tu fais plus la gueule tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ce soir ?

-Ce soir ?

-Pour le réveillon Harry ? Réveille-toi un peu !

Ah oui, le réveillon.

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie de faire la fête.

Surtout en sachant que ma mère n'était peut-être pas loin et qu'il y avait une possibilité que je lui manque même si elle ne se rappelait pas de moi. C'était débile comme conviction mais elle persistait, me réconfortait.

-Dans ce cas, restons en famille.

Soupir.

-On peut faire une trêve pour ce soir…

OoooO

J'étais retourné travailler avec Maugrey. J'avais appris beaucoup en quelques heures avec lui.

Le soir, avant de rentrer chez lui, il me promit de trouver un moyen d'accéder aux vieux dossiers. C'était inespéré, et je ne savais pas ce qui le poussait à m'aider mais je ne voulus pas tenter le diable en le questionnant.

Ce fut donc de meilleure humeur que je rentrai chez moi jusqu'à ce que je trouve Hermione et Ron sur mon perron.

* * *

**POV SEVERUS ROGUE**

Ce matin

Je m'étais réveillé, soulagé de voir mon fils à la maison, j'avais déserté pour ne pas les affronter lui et sa mère et puis j'avais des choses à faire bien plus urgentes. Au bureau, je fis un tour des dossiers en cours, reçus le Ministre et ensuite je partis voir Dumbledore qui m'avait débloqué l'accès à sa cheminée privée après avoir eu la visite de Phineas Black, le seul ancien directeur de Poudlard qui avait eu l'amabilité d'accepter d'orner mon mur. Un rare privilège, soupirai-je mais aujourd'hui je ne regrettais pas ces moments à supporter ses remarques lassantes.

Dumbledore me faisait plus confiance que l'inverse mais en ce jour j'avais besoin de croire en son intelligence et en sa compassion avérée. Je comptais tout lui révéler (dans une certaine mesure), ainsi que mes projets, en espérant qu'il puisse m'aider dans mon entreprise.

Face à cet homme âgé, je me demandai un instant ce que je faisais là et puis je me rappelai, rien qu'en croisant son regard incisif, qu'il était tout sauf un vieillard stupide.

-Severus.

-Albus, comment-allez vous ?

-Ne perdons pas de temps en choses futiles, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ?

-Alan…

OoooO

J'étais de retour au Ministère, à l'heure du déjeuner, je croisai mademoiselle Tonks qui me prévint que Lily me cherchait. C'était urgent. Je ne montrai pas mon agacement. Je ne voulais pas de confrontation avec ma femme surtout après le face à face déplaisant avec Dumbledore.

-C'est à propos de la soirée chez les Jédusor, m'éclaira-t-elle.

Je me crispai, déjà sur le départ, quand Dean Thomas me coupa le chemin.

-Vous devriez allez aux archives Monsieur le Directeur.

-Et pourquoi donc, sifflai-je, prêt à l'expédier au fond d'un trou infesté de rats pour m'avoir barré la route.

Il accusa sans ciller, je cachai mon étonnement, intrigué par cette colère sourde.

-Potter fouine dans de vieux dossiers, il cherche à vous compromettre.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Me compromettre ? Qu'insinuez-vous ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'un complot se fomentait contre vous et que Potter en serait l'instigateur.

Je partais déjà au sous sol. Et fut forcé d'admettre face à la réaction de Potter que Thomas était peut-être dans le vrai. Heureusement, aucun dossier compromettant n'était disponible. J'avais fait en sorte de ne pas laisser de trace mais mieux valait être prudent. En repartant vers la sortie, tendu, je croisai encore Thomas à qui je fis un léger signe de tête… avant de voir Potter non loin de lui qui n'en avait pas loupé une miette. Décidément ce morveux allait avoir ma peau.

J'étais dans l'incapacité de sévir contre lui, je n'avais pas de preuve. Il fallait que j'attende qu'il commette une erreur et je savais qu'il en ferait une. Je me hâtai de quitter le Ministère, je devais savoir ce qui se tramait avec les Jédusor. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

Devant la boutique de Lily, je fus tenté de rebrousser chemin. Mais elle m'aperçut et vint à ma rencontre.

-Nous allions déjeuner, tu viens ?

-Nous ?

-Alan est là.

Re-soupir. J'entrai à sa suite, la suivant le long des allées et arrivai dans l'arrière-boutique. Alan ne leva même pas les yeux à mon arrivée. C'était très inhabituel mais désormais voilà à quoi je devais m'habituer : à son mépris. Je n'étais pas sûr de rester serein face à ce comportement certes légitime mais somme toute intolérable. Je réajustai ma cuirasse de neutralité et pris place face à lui, alors que Lily se posa à ses côtés. Nos deux assiettes se découvrirent, fumantes et odorantes. Pourtant l'appétit tardait à venir.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu me cherchais Lily.

-Oui. Où étais-tu ?

Il ne semblait y avoir qu'une question impersonnelle mais je décelai bien plus.

-J'avais des choses urgentes à régler.

-Concernant notre fils ?

Silence. J'en profitai pour avaler une bouchée de ce succulent bœuf Stroganoff. Elle passa de travers. Alan donnait de temps à autres des bouchées à Leonid. Ce dragon dardait sur moi des yeux perçants colériques. Adoptait-il l'humeur de son maitre ?

-Je t'ai posé une question Severus.

-Tu n'obtiendras pas de réponse maman, tu sais bien que notre voix ne compte pas dans cette famille.

-Tu es injuste, Alan, répliquai-je calmement.

-Ah oui ?

-Nous sommes en démocratie, alors exprime-toi sans passer par ta mère.

Il rougit mais se continua pas.

-Alors il semblerait qu'il y ait une soirée mondaine chez Bella.

Elle tiqua au surnom affectueux que j'attribuai sciemment à Bellatrix.

-Oui, Mme Jédusor nous a invités.

-Et nous n'irons pas, décréta mon fils de nouveau capable de me regarder.

Il attendait que je confirme.

-Cela va de soi, nous réveillonnerons en famille.

-Sauf qu'elle insiste et comme elle m'a commandé une quantité non négligeable de fleurs…

Je comprenais sa réticence à refuser l'invitation malgré son envie manifeste de ne pas y aller.

-Je vais de ce pas prévenir Bella de notre désistement.

-Je vais avec toi dans ce cas, je dois lui livrer les fleurs dans l'après-midi.

-Je les lui livrerai.

-Je dois l'aider à décorer.

-Je le ferai.

-Toi ? Se moqua-t-elle. Ne soit pas…

-Tu n'iras pas chez les Jédusor ! Tonnai-je.

OoooO

J'étais devant la propriété de mon Maitre, portant une serre réduite par un « Reducto » puissant sous le bras. Quand Bella m'ouvrit, elle exprimait un grand mécontentement mais un sourire s'élargit brusquement sur son visage nacré.

-Quel gentleman tu fais Severus.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es venu avec Lily pour nous aider.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas folle, je m'agaçai fortement en devinant la présence de ma femme à mes côtés.

-Votre visite est bien plus agréable que celle que je subis depuis une demi-heure.

J'étais entre colère et curiosité, se sachant comment réagir quand je vis Lucius Malefoy apparaitre aux côtés de sa belle-sœur.

* * *

Drago ne sait pas qu'il est apparenté à Tom junior, vous verrez pourquoi par la suite.

La suite bientôt.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté une fic sur BN ET LE CHASSEUR.


End file.
